Too Close
by AmeliaRED
Summary: My name is Melanie Danvers and as I'm sure I'll be reminded more than a few times within the walls of this school that I'm the younger sister of Spencer Academy's favorite alumni, Caleb Danvers. I hardly expected to make way out from behind the shadow cast by my brother, but I was preparing myself to try. I mean I had to right? (Action/Romance) Reid/OC
1. Meet Melanie Danvers

**Author's Note: Hello everyone, thank you for choosing to read or stumbling upon this story! This is actually a story I had written in the past under a different penname; it was called "A Name All Her Own" back then and well I've decided to revamp it with a new title and new edits! I hope my old fans of the story will find their way back as well as some new fans as well! This takes place AFTER the Covenant movie sequence, both Caleb and Pogue have graduated and this story takes place during the senior year for Reid, Tyler and my OC's. This DOES include a romance eventually (no flames please, if you are not a fan…simply leave the story now) but there are tons of action, adventure and drama elements like all my stories! Well without further rambles, on with the story and as always, all reviews will be responded to personally in the author's notes in the following update! Thanks! –Amelia**

* * *

 **Too Close**

 **Chapter One**

I inched my car up to the sight that was to be my new school. The same school my brother had gone on and on about the breathtaking appearance of the school but I was now left questioning his taste. I examined the old stone buildings clustered together looking like a bad interpretation of a horror movie. The slow moving clouds looming overhead only added to the dreary feel of the place. I can only imagine the students to be just as dark in disposition. Great. I shook my head slightly; I couldn't allow myself to be negative before even starting my first day of classes. This was my senior year of high school, my last chance to break free from my shell of shyness and timidity to become the second Danvers to graduate from Spencer Academy.

My name is Melanie Danvers and as I'm sure I'll be reminded more than a few times within the walls of this school that I'm the younger sister of Spencer Academy's favorite alumni, Caleb Danvers. I hardly expected to make way out from behind the shadow cast by my brother, but I was preparing myself to try. I mean I had to right?

I had been in London most of my school years up until now, enjoying the luxury of learning abroad; however I quickly found myself as a quiet, reserved and uninterested in enjoying the life a teenager should. It wasn't natural; well except to my mother…but she hardly made sense to anyone anymore. I forced myself to call up my brother; he was so happy and enthusiastic about his life since attending Spencer Academy…reminding me every conversation of how he found who he was there and found his beloved fiancée Sarah there as well. I had to attempt to find the same final chapter of high school that he had; but more importantly I had to break from the clutches of becoming my mother and make a name for myself. A name all my own and not simply a name associated with my brother.

It was going to be a true challenge…I've played the role of a shy wallflower my entire life. It wasn't that I didn't like who I was…I just got to the point where I realized that if I was going to do anything worth remembering or become someone not easily forgotten…I had to do something different.

I felt myself taking a step onto my new path in life as I walked into the salon only days ago. My brown locks gave way to a vibrant shade of red. I found myself enjoying the way it resembled flames dancing wildly in the wind. That's a bold choice of color; I recall the hair dresser warning me. I smiled, that was exactly what I was going for.

I pulled into the nearest parking spot and did one final look in the mirror. My green eyes stood out like the vibrant hues of grass shedding the morning frost. I scrambled around to gather all paperwork and books into my arms. I was certain my hurried actions would only further advertise my 'new student' status. I then maneuvered my arm into the handles of my oversized pocketbook. I was scanning the car, assuring that I had not forgotten anything when all of a sudden the sound of a loud car horn filled my ears. In complete shock, I managed to send my gathered materials flying into the floorboard below.

I let out an exaggerated sigh before quickly turning to see a large black SUV with head lights on high directly behind my Honda. Was that a hummer? I tried to make out the features of the driver; however the only thing I could make out were hands adorned in cut of black gloves flailing about in anger. I scoffed at the obvious non-existent maturity level of the driver and proceeded to try to gather up the papers and books for the second time. Not but a minute later the horn sounded again…this time leading me to raise my head directly into the steering wheel.

"That's it!" I shouted as I allowed everything to fall back to the floorboard as I scrambled to find the door handle. I then climbed out of the car and began to walk with whatever intimidating fashion my small; five foot five frame could conjure. I walked right up to the door of the SUV that made me feel like a child in size comparison. I folded my arms tightly across my chest and waited the driver to make their appearance. My initial reaction would have been to remain in the comfort of my car and pray the incident would soon pass without me having to say or do a thing. But that was then, and this was now and now, I had stand up for myself despite my urge to run becoming hard to ignore. I swallowed hard before forcing my posture to straighten up.

Moments passed, and still nothing. The driver was allowing the tinting of his windows face me instead. I finally curled my fingers into a fist and began banging on the window. With that, the window began to roll down and slowly revealing his identity. His hair was messily perfect and was a pale shade of blonde. His lips were curled into a smirk until his eyes found their way looking directly into my own. He was so handsome…but in such an intense way…I found my intimidation attempt quickly escaping me until I heard him start to laugh. I instantly became annoyed.

"And what are you finding so amusing?" I said quickly replacing my arms back folded across my chest.

"You are. You're a pint-sized red-head." His words poured with ease from his now smiling face. I fought my instinct to drop my jaw in reaction.

"And you're an asshole I presume, pleasure to make your acquaintance. Now can you explain to me why you were blowing your horn at me? With your high beams on I might add."

"You're in my spot. That's why." He said bringing his hand up to ruffle his hair.

"Oh well that's a mature response." I said as I turned to started to regret even getting out of the car to begin with. I found my mouth beginning to dry…I was begging to find my usual shy self creeping in. I clenched my teeth as hard as I could to prevent myself from apologizing and hurrying back into the car to find a new parking spot. I had to stand my ground; I had to make a good, strong first impression.

"D-do you want me to park somewhere else?" Great. There went the so called strong first impression.

"You're good red." He smiled. I then watched as he began to study my very appearance. I quickly felt my cheeks flush.

"Hey do I know you? You look familiar somehow." I then began to question if I had seen his face before, he also had a feeling of familiarity. I couldn't be certain, however before I could offer, what I'm certain would have been a lame response, the window was raised and the SUV slowly made its way from my sight.

I found myself now fighting back that feeling of panic, I wasn't sure I would ever shake the feeling of sheer embarrassment from the previous confrontation. I just kept reminding myself I probably wouldn't see that guy again…I mean the school had so many students, what were the odds of running into him again anyway? Yeah. Good point I told myself as I took in a deep breath of the cool Ipswich air and proceeding for a third time, to gather my things and attempt to salvage my first day at Spencer Academy.

* * *

I weaved myself in and around the narrow sidewalks of the school until I pushed my way through the over-sized doors of Spencer Academy. I tried not to let my head lower any further as I dodged the mixed glances of my peers. Breathe. Just breathe and act like you own these halls. Easier said than done.

I then found my way into the main office after what seemed like hours walking down the dimly lit hallways decorated with random flyers offering little color to brighten the neutral walls.

I was instantly greeted by a woman glaring at me through the rims of her glasses, a smile instantly stretching across her aging face. I then walked up to the dark wood desk she was motioning for me to come closer to.

"Hello there young lady, how can I help you?" she asked sweetly. Her gray hair was tied neatly into a bun allowing only a few strands to be tucked behind her ears that were adorned with large colored stones wrapped in gold.

"I'm uh, Melanie Danvers and-" I started until her face lit up as if she was just given the news she had been waiting so long to hear.

"So you're the little sister of Caleb Danvers! Oh bless my stars aren't you just the prettiest little thing I've ever seen! Red hair? Wasn't expecting that…Caleb had the most handsome dark hair!" The woman continued to ramble as if we were having a pleasant conversation; I found myself simply nodding while nervously fiddling with my hair.

"Oh look at me just running my mouth, what is it that you need dear?" she said offering a large smile once more.

"Dorm papers please ma'am."

"Of course, hold on one moment." She said before turning her gaze onto the bright computer screen before her. After a few clicks of the mouse and taps of the keyboard she began to hum a soft tune. Moments passed until I heard the sounds of the printer springing to life and spitting out a few papers.

"Here you are! Everything you'll need to know! Just come back and see me if you have any questions! Your dorm number is on the top page, oh and please tell that sweet brother of yours not to be a stranger and come see me!" She chuckled. I only nodded before turning and hurrying out from the awkward setting that was the main office. I knew now, not to go back there unless necessary.

I made my way back into the comfort and security of my car and began to scan the papers the woman had given me. I quickly spotted my dorm room number, 219. I then proceeding to read the next page, my schedule of 5 classes was staring right back at me. Literary Classics, Political Philosophy and all sorts of classes I found myself regretting the fact I left all the hard classes for my senior year…I think I got the rules of high school backwards.

I leaned my head back onto the headrest and wondered if it was too late to change my mind about coming here and doing this. If I called my mother, she would gladly agree that London was the best place for a girl like me and she would even take me to a fine lunch before scheduling my flight back to my old life. But that's just it, it was my _old_ life. I couldn't exactly go back and expect anything less than the expected back there. Nothing interesting and nothing worth remembering; I had to suck it up and stay here. I had to at least give it a chance.

Maybe my roommate would be the most amazing person I've ever met, we might become the closest of friends and she could fill me in on everything I need to know to survive the halls of Spencer Academy…and maybe tell me who that guy was from this morning. I'm certain I'd be told to steer clear of him; I mean the cut off gloves was just a sign of trouble.

I forced into my racing thoughts the fact that I could do this and I would do this and I would do a hell of a job doing it! Melanie Danvers is here and I was here to stay no matter what. I hope…

Could the dorm hallways be any more crowded? I tried my best to keep the amount of unfamiliar faces surrounding me from affecting my courage to study every number. I was beginning to wonder if my obvious unlucky day led to a misprint of my room number. But I had to keep in mind that the entire school wasn't against me; just an annoying blonde in an SUV and the continuous confused looks I was receiving for being the new kid in town.

I stopped for a moment, only to adjust the weight of the many bags I so intelligently decided to carry to my room all at once. I released a loud sigh as I began my dreaded journey once again. Luckily my journey was nearing an end as my eyes were greeted by the numbers "219" upon the frosted glass door. This would be my home for the next year; thoughts of the look and feel of the room began to build some hopeful thoughts within me. I then dropped all my bags to the floor with a loud noise that echoed more than I had anticipated. I lowered my head before resting it upon the chill of the glass standing between me and my room. I watched the fog appear and disappear from sight upon the door with every breath. This was it. This was the start to the rest of my life; well, high school life.

Before I could allow my hand to rise for a gentle knock, I felt the door opening and quickly pull away from me. I instantly stumbled forward, gracefully tripping over the bags I dropped at my feet moments before.

"Now that's what I call an entrance!" chuckled a voice. I managed to scramble to my feet and allow my now flushed cheeks to introduce myself to my roommate. I forced a smile as I hesitatingly offered my hand out for a customary handshake.

"How formal! I'm Allison…Ally for short! You must be…oh my gah, you're the Danvers girl! I'm so jealous that you've been able to grow up alongside Caleb! He was the only reason I took gym…and failed!" She continued on talking about my brother in such a way that I wondered if she secretly started a fan club in his honor. It was official; I would adore the first person I meet who didn't worship the ground Caleb walked on.

As she continued to talk and proceed to give me the small tour of the room, I found myself at ease. She was so bubbly, energetic and a lot of the qualities I've longed to find within myself. She stood a few inches above me and had long, platinum blonde hair that traveled down to the start of her hips. Her eyes were a warm chocolate brown and glistened with energy.

"You haven't said a word; I was rambling wasn't I?" she then turned to me, cocking her head slightly in inquisition.

"No! No, you weren't rambling at all. I'm just uh slow to open up I suppose." I said while quickly turning to drag my bags into the room before closing the door that had remained open since my grand entrance.

"Oh I see, well don't be shy around me, please! We're seniors after all! This is the only time in life we can be loud, rowdy and make horrible decisions and the world calls it a normal part of growing up!" I couldn't help but laugh at her statement, it was true and this had to be the absolute perfect roommate that I could have been placed with. If I was going to do anything worth remembering, I had a feeling it would be with Ally encouraging me every step of the way.

I was feeling more and more relaxed as the moments of small talk continued. I learned that she had been here the entire length of her high school life. She was addicted to music of all kinds and despised nearly all other females she's ever met here except for a girl named Kate who she regretted to say had ran off with some guy named Pogue. That name led to her explaining the reason she was nursing a hangover today; partying with Pogue's friends the night before.

"I swear…don't ever go partying with the sons of Ipswich unless you want to end up laying in the grass until the crack of dawn followed by getting called to the provost's office. It's never a good day when you get called in there." I paid little attention to anything followed the words "Son's of Ipswich". It definitely wasn't the first time I've heard that. My family had a history of money, residing hair lines and oh yeah...the use of magic that was as powerful as it was addictive.

I could remember clearly my mother and brother arguing over the matter. My father was a perfect example of the consequences that came with such power. I don't remember my father in great detail, but I was always reminded of his love for me and I took that as enough for me. My mother resented him in a lot of ways and drinking became the only comfort she had when Caleb began to distance himself and I was attending school in another country.

My family story is far from sunshine and rainbows but I consider myself lucky. I was loved unconditionally and I was given every opportunity in life that was available to me; which was enough for me.

The sons of Ipswich, it had been awhile since I've heard those words spoken but it brought up so many memories. I remember hearing all about the sons of Ipswich group my brother claimed to be a part of; it was a secret group he would tell me. My mother called it a gang and despised the fact Caleb was around so many of the other sons from magical families who had "not yet realized the full extent of what's to come and clearly lacked maturity". I was pretty much kept out of the "magic business" within the family. Being born without powers I was told there was no need for me to know much. I was often reminded however; that I should try not to anger my brother on his emotionally charged moments where control was the last thing he had over his magic. I never met the other guys Caleb spent most of his time with; I didn't even know their names. I was told I met them as a child, and I'm certain I could recall my brother speaking about them when we spoke on the phone, but I was horrible at remembering our conversations. I blamed it on the time difference; but really it was the fact I grew tired of hearing how perfect his life had become in comparison to my own.

"Earth to Danvers!" my train of though was instantly broken as I remembered I was supposed to be taking part in the conversation.

"Sorry…what was the question again?" I offered a smile as Ally folded her arms across her chest bearing the logo of the school name printed large upon her baggy sweatshirt.

"I asked if you're going to be down to party this weekend. It's the annual 'you survived the first week of classes so let's get plastered' party. You in?" I felt myself clamming up at the very question. It seems I really was completely different than most teenagers my age. I must have appeared like a grandmother eager to knit a sweater for the weekend. I did what any good girl would do on the edge of being called out for lack of party experience: I lied.

"YEAH! I'm so down with that! It'll um, give me something to look forward to this week!" I regretted the cheesy sound of my choice of words but I watched as a high five was sent colliding into my hand.

"Awesome! I really think we're going to get along great Danvers!" She smiled while crossing her legs up onto the bed only a few feet from my own bed.

"You know you can call me Melanie, you don't have to call me by my last name." I said. Any way to detach myself from my brother's name would be a wise decision if I ever wanted to make a name for myself here.

"Nah, I like calling you Danvers! Reminds me of that handsome thing you call a brother!" Wonderful.

"Alright, so tomorrow is the first day of classes; I'll fill you in on who you should know and who you shouldn't be caught dead knowing. This is going to be a great year I can already tell!" She said while shinning a smile stretching nearly from ear to ear. "What class do you have first?" she added.

"Um, I think Literary Classics with-"

"Mr. Burns! YES! We got first class together! How lucky are we?" She cheered as I couldn't help but find the same enjoyment in the fact that my roommate would be there with me as I start my first day of classes here at Spencer Academy.

* * *

The rain soaked Sunday afternoon grew rather bright as my roommate and I established what I was sure to be a very eventful but entertaining friendship. She had already taken up the role of my how-to guide to enjoying my senior year to the fullest.

Time passed and I quickly picked up on one aspect of my roommate that I certainly wouldn't mind and that was the fact she fell asleep at an early hour; which worked out quite well for me, I needed time to myself this first night sleeping in a new place and a new country for that matter.

As I pulled the covers over me I felt my mind continuing to turn kart-wheels. I quickly turned onto my side, allowing my eyes to take in a few rays from the moon peeking through the clouds and into the floor below. The breeze pushed the branches into a dance as my eyes followed every change in shadow before I finally drifted off to sleep.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke feeling energized and ready to face the day. I had finally found a tinge of confidence or the morning coffee was kicking in. Ally and I scrambled around the room getting ready, exchanging "does my hair look alright" questions throughout the morning. Within an hour we had both found satisfaction with our appearance and had made it to the opened doorway of my first class at Spencer Academy.

My first reaction was utter shock as I noticed the sheer size of the classroom. It was more like a stadium than a classroom; at least in comparison to the small and dimly lit classrooms I had become accustomed to in my last school. Before I could protest or even take in another breath; Ally had quickly took hold of my wrist and directed me in the back row of the class where two empty seats remained.

"We got the best seats in the class! This is definitely a good start to the day!" Ally smiled as she casually pulled her long longs into a loose knot upon her head. I simply nodded as I wanted to suppress my urge to take my usual seat placement within the classroom which was the front row. But I was determined to allow myself to try new things and do things differently this year; I had to.

A few late-comers made there way into remaining seats within the classroom as the teacher was hard at work writing notes upon the chalkboard.

"Hey the sons of Ipswich are in this class too! Well, at least I'll have something decent to look at in here!" Ally whispered to me as she pointed to the two young men entering the classroom slowly and full of a new level of confidence I would typically label arrogance.

The first guy had such a kind and handsome face, he seemed young and by his few head nods to a few other people within the class I could tell he was quite popular. His dark hair and attractive smile was enough to make my cheeks flush.

My eyes then rested upon the second young man who had…wait a second! I studied his features only for a second before realizing that he was the guy in the black Hummer! The guy who an absolute jerk to me the very moment I arrived on campus!

"The blonde guy…he's a son of Ipswich?" I whispered trying to refrain from giving away my obvious anger and confusion.

"Yeah, that's Reid Garwin! He's the most hard core partier this school has seen in a long time, loves the ladies and has gone through about every one of them that attend this school…but goodness how could anyone turn that sexy face down!" Ally said while sighing playfully.

I couldn't believe it! My brother spent his time growing and maturing as a warlock with this guy? This was a joke, some horribly played joke surely. My brother couldn't possibly associate with such a person and that guy couldn't possibly be given honorable and ancient powers?

I instantly felt as if my entire knowledge and idea of the magical families shatter into a million tiny pieces that must have landing within my own stomach because of the nauseous feeling creeping into my senses. But it would explain why there was a feeling of familiarity between us, we had to have been around each other once or twice growing up. Except I could clearly tell that he had not done any growing in the maturity department.

"You okay?" Ally asked while nudging me slightly with her elbow.

"Yeah, oh yeah! Sorry I just um…sort of know that guy Reid." I managed to spit out as I peeled my eyes from staring at the blonde as he took his seat a few rows down from my seat.

"Oh that's such great news! Now I won't have to introduce you to him this weekend!" she said with excitement.

"What are you talking about, this weekend?"

"That's who's throwing the party! He's my drinking buddy…ah man this is so awesome! Now I'm really excited for the party, it's going to be a night to remember!" those last words seemed to echo in my head; it certainly would be a night to remember and I was starting to think it'd be a night I'll be trying hard to forget!


	2. Famous Last Words

**Too Close**

 **Chapter Two**

I shot up from my seat the second the bell echoed through the school and began to join the crowd spilling into the hallways. I had survived the first day of classes…but only barely. I unfortunately only had two classes with Ally and I had every class with Reid and Tyler…I really felt as if my life was now being directed by some twisted director who found enjoyment in tormenting me with seeing Reid's face everywhere. This was the absolute worst possible day I kept saying as I watched the clock as if my life depended on it.

Thankfully I met a few of Ally's friends throughout the day, I wasn't sure if it was my shyness or the uptight atmosphere of the classroom, but I didn't speak to them much. I spoke enough to know their names, which I hoped I could remember the next day.

There was Hannah, sweet and reserved Hannah was a lot like me except for the fact she was more interested in filling her head with knowledge instead of facts of others learned through small talk. She would be easy enough to get along with.

Next there was Ashley and Ashton, the Caldwell twins. Both very striking in their flawless appearance yet both are well-known class clowns. I spent the entire third period class hiding behind my book to keep from allowing my bright red face to be noticed. They would often let out loud remarks and obscene jokes for the sake of a classroom filled with laughter. They were entertaining to say the least, but I was absolutely mortified that I chose to sit between the two during their relentless attacks of humor.

Ashley was very nice though and Ashton was too in his own way, I was soon made slightly uncomfortable at his constant questioning of my relationship status and his continuous complementing of my red hair. Those two were quite the interesting pair. They also were close to Reid and proceeded to send the infamous head nod to the blonde as he entered the classroom. I was beginning to think I'd never catch a break from his presence.

I shook the thoughts of the day from my head as I continued to hurry my way towards my dorm room; quickly making a fool of myself by trying to sneak a peek at the school map I was attempting to hide under the cover of my literature book. I managed to look up from my map to make sense of where I was until I finally caught glimpse of my room close by. I released a sigh of relief as I made my way into my room.

"Danvers! You made it out alive!" Ally chuckled as she began to crunch on a potato chip while stretching out upon the bed to reach for her laptop.

"Barely…I don't know if I'll be able to make it through the week Ally…this school is so much different than I had expected." I said while stacking my books neatly by the edge of my bed before plopping myself upon it.

"Well what in the hell where you expecting then?" she asked while beginning to tap away on her laptop.

"I don't know, it's just Caleb spoke so highly about this school. He loved this place and never wanted to leave." I sighed while wondering if I would ever want to leave the safety of my room again.

"Well that's because he ruled this school girl, everyone knew him and everyone was either in love with him or wanted to be him. You got to start acting more like your brother if you want to make it here and make it to that level of popularity that you've been talking about wanting to reach." Her words were blunt but I respected the fact she told it like it was. She was right, she was more than right. As much as I hated being compared to my brother, I had to be like him in order to have a place here at Spencer Academy. But how?

Before I could ask for further advice, Ally began coughing and laughing without care that her chips began to fall onto the wooden floor below.

"OH MY GOD! NO WAY!" Ally began screaming at the top of her lungs. I was instantly confused and reassured that this might just be a normal act from my energetic roommate.

"You are NOT going to believe what Ashton posted for his status!" she said while throwing me an excited expression that made me regret to even ask what she was talking about.

"Ashton's status says that his new favorite color is red!" She shrieked while proceeding to throw a pillow towards me in excitement. I quickly caught it but continued to wonder what she was so excited about.

"What's the big deal? A lot of people like red."

"Oh my goodness girl, he's talking about YOU! Your hair!" She shouted and then my mouth dropped which only added to her excitement. She began to giggle as I forced my head into the pillow. I knew Ashton was a bit too forward with his flirtations, but I figured that was just how he was…well this school was finding more and more ways to surprise me.

* * *

The week quickly flew by and much to my astonishment; Ashton and I had quickly become the closest of friends which seemed to shock Ally more than anyone. It was nice to have someone to be yourself around and despite my first reaction to run and to freak out in a dramatic display of aggravation after learning of his attraction towards me…I learned that this was actually a good thing. Ashton, away from the urge to be the main entertainment within the classroom, was actually a really great person to get to know. He so quickly brought me around his other friends who then in turn brought me around their friends. I was unfortunately given the title of "that cute, shy red-head"…I tried to pretend they focused more on the "cute" than the "shy" but it was a start nonetheless.

Classes grew easier to handle and even my courage to be able to see Reid walk in without slow motion taking control of my vision and embarrassment taking control of my cheeks. Small victories…that's what my life was at this point and I was proud of it!

Rolling over onto my side and facing the brightness of the sun creeping through the blinds of the window; I couldn't believe that it was now Saturday: party day. I was thankfully not feeling the need to vomit from nervousness however I was still unsure as to how the night would go. This will be my first high school party…I kept repeating that to myself as I then rolled back onto my back and began to stare up at the textured ceiling.

Sure I had gone to a few gatherings in Europe with a few classmates, but much like everything else in my arsenal of experiences they would prove to be quite different that what I was accustomed to. I was sure that the part would involve beer rather than chilled wine and I was certain that the music wouldn't involve a circle of people with acoustic guitars in hand. As all the differences I was reminding myself of began to attack my mind, my breathing became heavy. It wasn't even 8am and I was already about to hyperventilate over this party taking place tonight.

Maybe there was still time to back out and catch up on some of my television shows. Well I sounded just like my mother which was reason enough to force the ideas of what "illness" I could magically fall victim to before the party out of my mind. I had to go, I didn't have a choice.

Before too long I began to hear the snoring of Ally slowly begin to fade indicating she was about to wake up. I managed to pull myself together and push away the onslaught of thoughts and anxieties.

Ally stretched out with a muffled shout as she began to squeal about how excited she was for tonight; I was hoping that excitement would start to rub off on me but who was I kidding? This was uncharted territory for me, I was the odd man out here and it was going to be hard to keep up the act I had been creating for myself to my peers throughout the week. I was apparently a party animal and could down a shot better than my brother…well this was definitely going to be an interesting night to say the least.

"I say…we go shopping for a new outfit for the party! Tonight we're going all out, I've got my newest party partner now and we got to look better than every other girl there!" Ally said while yawning.

"A new outfit would be good! I could use something new to wear for the party!" I said, still faking my enthusiasm.

* * *

Before too long we had managed to blow the majority of the day with endless rounds of trying on clothes and girly small talk that I couldn't deny enjoying. It had been so long since I have had anyone I could talk to about anything. Most of the people I met in my studies abroad were private and secretive people which suited me fine because I quickly became the exact same way. But there was just something about Ally that led me to tell her more about my life and my thoughts in the matter of one week than I have told my family in the entire span of my life. It was somewhat funny to think about, but it mainly made me think of how I was actually beginning to enjoy school and Spencer Academy as a whole…a realization that I didn't expect to reach until at least mid-semester.

I was now out from the department store dressing rooms and facing the full length mirror in my dorm room. I turned my head slightly to see the glowing numbers of my digital alarm clock reading: 7:04pm. I then returned my gaze onto my reflection.

My small frame was dressed in an outfit I would never allow my mother or brother to catch me in but I was glad I was so easily talked into getting it. It was the tightest pair of black leather pants I think I could squeeze into without making it impossible to move. My top was a slightly looser fitting white sheer shirt that draped in such a way that my upper chest and shoulders remained bare; a white tank beneath. I was standing taller than I ever have before in a pair of high heeled black heels. My bright red hair was straight as a board and fell perfectly about my shoulders. I couldn't believe my appearance and I certainly couldn't believe that I was about to go to a party. Excitement and nervousness both took their place in the knot formed within my stomach.

"Ashley and Ashton are waiting for us in the parking lot! We'll be riding with them to the party." Ally called from the bathroom. She was adding the final touches to her pink party dress. She was so full of excitement and the bold choice of color and dress matched it perfectly.

I was so relieved to know the twins were accompanying us to the party; Ashton had without a doubt become my source of confidence in entering a social situation. I regretted the fact I wasn't developing an interest in him romantically, I really hoped I would but it was obvious he was just a friend to my heart.

My train of thought was broken as Ally stood behind me and took hold of my shoulders.

"Alright you sexy thing, let's do this!" she said with a devilish smile. That had to be the famous last words that would go down in history with whatever this night had in store for me.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Thanks for everyone who has shown an interest in the story and chose to follow and favorite it! AWESOME! Hope you enjoy the fic as it unfolds! The next update will be in *REID'S POV* so be aware of that, I do tend to shift POV's from time to time just to have some fun in portraying my main characters to the best of my ability! I also hope everyone enjoys all my characters I've added to the story, I hope they stand apart in a good way and aren't just those lame backup characters haha! Hope you enjoy!**

 **Supernaturalfan17980: Thanks for your review, you were the first one! Glad you like the story, I will most certainly see this fic through til the end!**

 **AliH1: So glad you came to read and review my new Covenant story thanks so much and I hope you continue to enjoy it!**

 **HapaDoll: Well hello there my friend, so glad you found your way to this story! I'm glad it seems different than my other story but still good and I'm like you I do so enjoy the setting of Spencer Academy, it just feels right and a bit more believable than my other fic that seems to stay in the motel room hahaha terrible lol! And as for the age difference, I sort of took the creative lead with it. They do not specify in the movie what year in school they are each in BUT with Caleb ascending first and that sort of scenes where Caleb is the lead because of his maturity of ascending first and everything AND the fact that Tyler and Reid both act so young compared to both Caleb and Pogue, I just went with the thought that they were a year apart. Probably has no true basis of truth to it, but ah well, I think it's believable I hope you do as well. So glad your excited for what's to come, trust me there will be plenty of drama, angst and adventure in this one as well, never a fairy tale romance in my stories haha! Thanks for following along! I saw your PM I'll be replying to that today! I'm trying to get out of lazy holiday mode and get back to updating my stories while I have some time today haha! Wish me luck, hope you are well!**


	3. Party Foul

**Too Close**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Reid's POV**

My house was literally shaking from the music blasting from the speakers located throughout my parent's lavish estate. I wasn't complaining though; as long as rock continued to be the music of choice I would risk yet another confrontation with the cops following up on a noise complaint in the area.

I was stretched out on the sofa, a desperate brunette continuing to try her luck at capturing my attention with her low cut dress and exposed legs…but for once…I wasn't interest. Which would be hard for anyone to believe, for that I was certain. Playboy Reid…the play 'em and then leave 'em type; well I couldn't help but smirk at such a reputation or the fact there was an endless supply of willing participants. I mean I had it all. I had power, admiration, respect and girls like Suzette here, trying to land the chance of being the next to say they got lucky with me. Yeah, I didn't detest my reputation in the least but I was growing tired of it all. The joyride was over, now it was just another ride in the park and surely there was something else out there to bring a little excitement into my life, or someone maybe.

I would have never spent any time thinking of such a far-fetched notion of a different life to live but someone managed to shove the idea into my mind and I have yet to let it go. Danvers. He was the reason I was thinking such nonsense and he was the reason I was still sitting here rather than taking Suzette up on her offer to show me how attention should be given properly. Damnit Caleb…why did you have to ruin everything. He would flaunt his romance and hopeless romantic story to me every chance he could. I wondered if he was truly that happy or if he simply enjoyed rubbing into my face hoping I'd be jealous.

Well…I did become jealous and I hated myself for admitting it. I hated Caleb, I hated everything he stood for because he was living proof that I was far from an acceptable person in our families. I knew what the families thought about me, how the rest of the guys thought about me; I was the troubled one, the embarrassment. I was the one who always needed help or needed to be looked out for. I recall even hearing my parents before my father passed away how worried they were that I would never amount to much at all in society. I was a chain-smoking, careless punk kid who hasn't realized that there is more to life than the thrill of the moment. Parts were true…but what no one knew was that I was well aware that there is more to life than the thrill of the moment. But there was no one willing to show me what else was out there.

I knew Suzette sure wasn't going to show me anything but what color panties she may or may not be wearing. Tempting, but I just couldn't. Not tonight.

"Are you even listening to me?" her voice reached a new level of pitch that made me regret even inviting her here.

"Honestly…no. Do you mind getting me another beer?" I asked only to receive a scoff and a hasty departure. Nothing I wasn't hoping for. I looked down towards the coffee table before me where a new bottle of whiskey seemed to be glistening from the chandelier above. I bit my lower lip as I contemplated whether or not to go down the path I was so accustomed to finding myself on: drunk and passed out somewhere to be found the next day.

Before I allowed my mind to contemplate much further I had the bottle in hand and threw back a few gulps that burned as they spilled into my body.

"Dude…whiskey? You know what happened last time." I heard a familiar voice speak behind me. I lazily lifted my head to see Tyler standing over me with a childish grin upon his face.

"Oh fuck off baby boy…you're just jealous you can't handle drinking it." I said while turning the bottle back once again. I heard the breaking of something glass in the distance; I hardly felt the energy to even look through the crowd of dancing bodies to determine what broke.

"Well if my memory is correct you can't handle it either. Don't let this be another night of me driving you to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. I mean it." Tyler's attempt of sounding serious always made me laugh.

"Trying to sound like Caleb now are we?" I joked only to get a slight pat on the shoulder.

"Just take it easy on the booze dude…it's not even 9 o'clock yet." With that he disappeared into the crowd. I then managed to stand only to realize my bottle was nearly empty and I quickly felt the effects as I began walking towards the kitchen to find its replacement.

My vision was dancing about the sights in front of me but I hardly cared, my house and my party…I was entitled to whatever the hell I wanted to do. I opened the freezer and found a bottle of rum that was already calling my name. I quickly snagged it before turning and using the refrigerator as a prop for my now relaxed body.

I looked around and managed to catch movement around the front door. Aaron Abbott better not walk through that door, I'd hate to have to whoop his ass again in front of everyone…well; I guess I wouldn't hate it. Actually that sounded like a lot more fun compared to what I was doing now which was being a wallflower at my own party.

I watched as a group of girls made their way into the house. One was surely going to approach me and pester me as why I never called her back; just what I needed another slap in the face and a scolding for how sickening I was to women. I took offense to that argument. I wasn't rude to the women I spent any time with. In fact I would treat the m like royalty every second of our interactions. But let's face it; no one at Spencer Academy was worth a second date or my interest to get to know further. I never even would ask a girl to sleep with me, so this notion that I was only after a piece of ass couldn't be further from the truth. It was always the girl who brought up the request to sleep with me...and well, what guy I their right mind would say no. So I suppose my reputation had its truth but it had far more lies than I cared to protest. I just assumed take the reputation, the good, the bad and the in between. It's served me well thus far.

Returning my eyes to the group of girls making their way through the people, I quickly turned and made my way back to the comfort of the couch that they had already passed in their travels through the house. I really didn't want another confrontation to waste my time trying to resolve.

Time slowly went by and I noticed my rum bottle was now empty and a few other empty bottles I couldn't even remember drinking. But by the churning feeling in my stomach and the spinning of the room I knew I must have downed a few more bottles than I anticipated. Baby boy was going to kill me…I was going to get a stern talking to in the morning about how I should really evaluate my life.

It was incredible the amount of pressure and disappointment I received from every single person in my life. I wasn't exactly proud of who I was and I was sure I was harder on myself than anyone truly was towards me. I'm surprised I haven't lost it big time yet from all the conflicted thoughts within my head but I was relieved to know I had the usage of magic to ease my silent suffering. Being worshiped in the hallways of Spencer Academy didn't hurt either.

Thank God Caleb Danvers isn't here to preach to me or worse tell me about all the amazing life he's built for himself and his blushing bride. The feeling I got from even thinking about him and his perfect life made me want to throw up. Or…that could be the booze.

Either way I desperately wanted to use my powers right here and right now as I lay upon the couch still clinging to the empty bottle as if it were my only prized possession. What a fucking loser I must look at this moment. But as I squinted to make out the faces around me, none of them seemed to even notice me at the moment. I guess that was a relief.

As I began to shift my weight I realized I needed to piss. I looked around for Tyler, and even made the mistake as to calling out for him but he was no where to be seen. Great, I was left to fend for myself and take the drunken walk of shame to the bathroom. This must be some sick way of him teaching me a lesson. Finally I scrambled to my feet and with trips, falls and run-ins with the walls or people; I made it to the hallway which was thankfully vacant as far as I could tell.

I went to reach for the doorknob of the bathroom but only managed to grab air before collapsing to the floor. My entire body lost all feeling and I simply stared at the moving ceiling above. I hated this feeling and I hated even more being alone while feeling this way.

"Reid…are you alright?" I heard a soft and gentle voice sound nearby. I rolled my head onto its side to force my eyes to make out the most beautiful girl my eyes have ever witnessed. Her body was dressed in black leather pants…how I loved a girl in leather. And her hair, the only thing that was standing out even in the dimly lit hallway, it was like fire. Vibrant hues of red fire…wait a second…

"Rrred?" I slurred. She drew closer with a slight chuckle.

"Well spotted, my hair is red." She spoke; even in my drunken state I knew she was being sarcastic.

"Nnnooo. You're the redhead who sssstole my parking spot."

"And you're the idiot drunk out of his mind lying in a hallway." She said while crossing her arms. I recognized that stance as the same stance she took the first day I met her. I instantly felt her eyes judging me for the state I was in and instantly became defensive at the very idea.

"Go ahead…ssssay what you want. I can take it and I sure as hell won't remember it in the morning anyhow." I spat. I watched as she took a step back from me.

"What are you talking about?" Her question only further enraged me. She knew exactly what I was talking about. The new kid in town is seeing the infamous son of Ipswich, drunk and alone at his own party.

"I don't need another person judging me. I'm a drrrunk I get it. You've got some balls if you came all this way looking for me just to make fun of how the mighty have fallen."

"Um…Reid, I came to use the bathroom…you just happened to be lying in front of the door." She spoke while stepping forward and kneeling beside me with a weak smile that was enough to calm me down. That and the fact she really could have been here only to use the bathroom which I was sort of blocking.

As she kneeled beside me, I felt warmth from her smile falling upon me. Surely the alcohol was in control of my senses because I would have remembered her looking that amazing. I watched as she ran her fingers through her hair before gently tucking a few strands behind her ears. I was in awe at how perfectly enticing her legs appeared in those leather pants.

"Have you always been this sexy?" My intoxicated mind allowed for those very words to be spoken. I instantly wished I could take the words back until I watched her giggle; her cheeks then took upon the same color as her hair as she blushed.

"Alright Reid, I'm cutting you off from the alcohol." She said while helping me ease to a sitting position, thankfully leaning against the wall for support.

"Trrrrust me I've cut myself off now…this is probably the lamest party you've ever gone to." I said while trying to regain some sense of composure.

"Well…honestly, this is the first party I've ever been to." Her voice hesitated.

"No shit?" I tried as hard as I could to allow my brain to put forth the charm and confidence my typical personality could offer; but in my drunken state, all I felt myself doing was staring at her and continue to make an idiot of myself.

"Yeah…kind of embarrassing." I could tell clearly how shy and timid she really was. She picked a damn good outfit to try to come across as the exact opposite. I felt my curiosity about her begin to tug upon my mind. As did the way I was acting, I was behaving so unlike myself…since when did I care about what a girl was thinking about me? And since when was I stumbling around for words? Even drunk I could manage to sway any conversation to my favor. It was this girl…and that horrid brand of rum I downed. Both were making me feel completely and utterly off my game.

Moments of small talk and hints of her soft giggles passed until I saw Tyler approaching us. His gaze was as aggravated and disappointed as ever.

"Dude. Are you serious?" I heard him say in aggravation.

"Hey I tried to look for you!" I shouted. I then watched as his eyes rested upon Red…I could tell he was thinking exactly as I had been thinking. This girl was beautiful. However as I watched Tyler begin to find his nervousness around girls, I knew that he would embarrass himself far more than I have already; and he wasn't even drunk.

"Um…hi." Tyler said awkwardly before extending a hand to shake making me want to burst out in laughter, but that would prevent me from seeing the rest of this conversation from playing out.

"Hello, pleasure to meet you…" She said while grasping his hand politely.

"Tyler; I'm Tyler Simms, and you've obviously met Reid Garwin already."

"Oh yeah she has." I added while ruffling my fingers through my hair.

"And you are the new student right? What's your name?" Tyler asked while releasing her hand.

"I am the new student, my name is Melanie Danvers." She said before instantly bringing her hands to her mouth. For good reason! She was Caleb Danvers little sister? What the hell kind of twisted twilight zone moment was this?

I then forced myself to my feet before wavering back against the support of the wall.

"WHAT?" I managed to choke out. Caleb had told us about his sister attending Spencer Academy this year, but I just figured she was blending into the student body better than I could ever attempt.

Tyler and I were standing in complete shock as we studied the girl standing before us. Her eyes...yeah she had the same mild intensity that Caleb had. Other than that they couldn't look any different from one another and her hair was literally a red flag to the differences they had.

"I'm s-sorry…I think I need to…um. Well-" She struggled to make any sense of her sentence before disappearing into the bathroom, closing the door with a slam in the process.

Tyler and I both were left dumb-founded, confused and full of questions. I could not believe what just happened. The churning feeling within my stomach only began to intensify as I felt the cool sweat to form upon my forehead.

"I think I'm going to be sick…" I said while leaning my head back hoping that would prevent anything more than those words from coming up.

"Yeah…I'm right there with you! Can you believe that's Caleb's little sister? How did we miss that?" Tyler said while paying little attention to the meaning of what I had said.

"No…dude…I'm seriously going to be sick!" I screamed before doing what I hoped I wouldn't come to regret later. I grabbed the knob of the bathroom door and flung the door open and lunged for the porcelain toilet.

* * *

 **Author's Note: I've been pretty absent on this site lately, work had me super slammed these past few months so I was forced to take a break from writing until I had enough time to spend on any updates BUT I've finished my other Covenant fic by the way if you're looking for a completed story to read in this genre, well it's there waiting haha! It's called cursed blood and it's a Reid/OC pairing, lots of action and drama because I had to put vampires into the story for fun! Go check it out, and I hope everyone is still enjoying this story as well! Please drop a review if you are having fun reading along! Next update is just around the corner! Thanks guys!**

 **Supernaturalfan17980: Thanks for reviewing hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **HapaDoll: Hello my friend, I saw you PM'd me I'll get to that today before work if I can or tomorrow during the day! I've worked a lot this week, boo! But oh well, I still had time to work on this story and I'm so glad you're enjoying my OC; she's based on me personally and so if you can relate to her as well, then we have yet another thing in common! I'm totally awkward in every way, and I even colored my hair bright red in hopes of getting me out of my shyness, it's helped but I still tend to want to be a homebody and antisocial because of my shy nature. Oh well, power to us shy and awkward characters right? Melanie does find her voice with Reid though if you haven't noticed, her aggravation and their obvious chemistry brings her out of her shyness a bit which i think is the best part about this story. He becomes her voice, if that makes sense, anyway, Hope you enjoyed this update and I hope you enjoyed reading things from Reid's POV this time. More to come and I look forward to hearing your review if you get the chance my friend. Hope you're having a great week!**


	4. Lonliness and Tequila

**Too Close**

 **Chapter Four**

 _ **Melanie's POV**_

I forced myself away from the toilet as my queasy feeling subsided and I began to stare at my reflection in the mirror, regretting ever allowing my last name escape my lips. How could I have been so stupid? I had been mentally and emotionally preparing myself all week to make a name for myself…and in a matter of seconds I completely ruined it. There would be no escaping the fact I was Caleb's sister now and that's the only reputation I managed to secure for myself.

As I stood, both hands tightly gripping the cold porcelain counter, I continued to stare at the reflection looking back at me. My flame red hair was so bright in this light and the heavy shadow and liner upon my eyes was beginning to make me realize just how far outside my element I was tonight. What was I doing here? What was I wearing? I should have never came and I should just accept the fact that I would never be more than the quiet girl with her nose buried in a book; the girl who should have taken more after her brother as they would so quickly say to me. Caleb Danver's little sister who never could.

I felt tears welling up threatening to find their way down my face but my eyes caught sight of the door flinging open before bouncing back closed. Reid lunged in and crashed upon the marble tiled floor before hugging the toilet close. He quickly allowed his head to sink into the toilet while beginning to empty his stomach right there in front of me.

I was shocked and slightly nauseous myself as Reid continued to rid his body of the alcohol. I was left standing unsure what to do. I had Reid in the same room as me and Tyler most certainly standing right outside. I was stuck, the proverbial rock and a hard place scenario.

Moments passed of silence mixed with now dry heaving before I managed to find words.

"Are you alright? I think I'll let Tyler come in…and I'll just go."

"No…just give me a ssssecond here." He was quick to reply, still slurring slightly, as he took in a few deep breaths while raising up and proceeding to lean against the wall nearest him. His face had no color left upon it and beads of sweat were forming upon his face. He looked horrible; but I suppose that's what a night of drinking typically looks like at the end of the party. Pale and exhausted.

"So, your Caleb's sister huh?" his voice said in between deep breathing. "Go fucking figure."

"Look…I'd prefer if we just forget that I said that. This is going to be hard enough for me to deal with." I said while finding myself taking a seat upon the cold floor below. It was slightly relaxing to my tense body to feel the tile press against me.

"What's wrong with you…you're practically rrrroyalty. He's the god here at Spencer Academy, everyone worships the ground he-" he began before I began to shake my head frantically.

"That's exactly why I didn't want every single person to know! I'm not my brother! I'm sick of being compared to him!" I felt the warmth of tears freely falling. I quickly tried to wipe them away as they fell.

"Well that makes two of us." Reid said which caused me to raise an eyebrow.

"Red…I hate to tell you, but your brother is a fucking pain in my assssss!" Reid added only to further entice me into wanting to hear more, despite how drunk he still was. I didn't hate my brother, but I certainly couldn't deny some slight satisfaction in hearing someone speaking negative in any way about Caleb. That type of thing I assumed was forbidden, some mortal sin that would surely be punished.

I'm sure my awkward smile and inability to speak was confusing to Reid as he wrinkled his eyebrows towards me.

"I'm sorry…I'm staring, It's just I could hug you right now after hearing you say that!" I said in excitement.

"Well that's betterrrr than taking my parking ssspot I suppose." Reid chuckled slightly before an unusual expression crept into his face. Before I could ask why, his head was brought back into the toilet before throwing up yet again. I winced slightly before finding my way to my feet. I grabbed the red hand towel and allowed cold water to run over it. I then wrung it slightly dry before taking it to Reid who was now stretched out upon the floor. I took a seat beside his head and began whipping his face gently with the towel.

I found myself realizing just how handsome he was, even if he looked about half-alive in his present state. His lips were perfect and they seemed to be smiling as I continued to cool his features down with the damp fabric.

"It gets lonely…but not so lonely right now." He whispered while his breathing calmed into a steady pattern. He was passed out cold right here before me. I found it hard to stand and leave his side after hearing that. It gets lonely for me too Reid.

Before too long the door opened yet again, but this time the person made a less dramatic entrance. Tyler inched his way into the room.

"I'm sorry, it just got quiet in here and I just wanted to make sure everything was okay."

"Yes, everything is fine; I hope he'll be okay in the morning. I've heard hangovers are not the most pleasant of feelings though." I said regretting the fact I just announce my inexperience with drinking. But Tyler laughed softly at my statement.

"Well thanks for helping him out tonight, I can never thank you enough for all you've done." He said while crossing his arms.

"I didn't do that much…" I said while standing.

"Well actually you did. Reid usually doesn't pass out, he drinks, gets sick, drinks more and well it's not pretty the situations he finds himself in. So you've helped, trust me." He said with a smile. I couldn't help but return the gesture. Tyler was so gentle and kind with how he presented himself. I then felt his eyes upon me intently as if searching for something. I felt myself blush instantly.

"So…you're Melanie Danvers?" My smile instantly faded. "I wish you would have found us and let us know who you were the first day. We would have looked out for you and helped you out; being the new kid isn't exactly easy."

"Really?" I asked, that was a kindness I wasn't expecting.

"Well of course, you're Caleb's little sister. You're one of us; we look out for each other. Plus, Caleb would kill us if anything bad happened to you that made you want to leave." He said with a laugh, well I guess one good thing would come from an older brother. It's true though, as much anger and resentment I harbored against my brother, I could never deny the fact he was a good brother to me. He was the typical, overprotective older brother. The kind that would punch any kid who broke my heart or steal my favorite toy; it was impossible to hate him completely when he would be the first to come to my rescue.

"Well, I honestly haven't spoken to my brother much and usually when he starts talking about his amazing life he had back here…I would tune him out. I guess that meant missing out hearing too much about you guys. That must sound terrible." I said while biting my lower lip slightly.

"I've been sticking with this guy my entire life, trust me I know a thing or two about tuning people out." He said while squatting beside Reid who hasn't moved an inch since he passed out. Tyler then looked up at me and smiled.

"Well it was a pleasure to meet you Melanie, I'm sure I'll be seeing you around. I think I better take the party boy to his bed, are you alright for the rest of the night?"

"The pleasure is mine, thank you. I'm fine; I'll go back out there and see if I can't find my friends." I said giving a slight wave before leaving the bathroom. I let out a huge sigh of relief as I made way down the hallway; I have to admit that could have gone a lot worse than it did. And I could already tell why Caleb liked the guys so much, they did look out for each other; and by turning back and watching Tyler walking towards the opposite side of the house with Reid slung over his shoulder, that thought was confirmed.

"There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you! Come on; let's see if you can down those shots as much as you claim!" I heard Ally shout as she dramatically flagged me down. She slid off of the dinning room table before staggering slightly. Apparently she wasn't joking about starting the party early. I then looked over and saw Ashton and Ashley waving me over as well, all three had a shot poured in front of them and one set aside for what I was afraid to be mine.

I slowed my pace towards them as it dawned on me just how much I talked myself up as being a drinker back in Europe. In all actuality, I never drank. Well there was that one time I snuck into my mother's wine cabinet but the smell alone was enough to turn my nose to alcohol. But as I neared my group of friends who were laughing, smiling and appearing so excited to see my face; I realized that maybe I should let loose this once.

I stopped my steps as I found myself surrounded by my friends, a cold shot glass of some light brown liquid in hand, and a smile on my face that felt so good to let shine through. I hesitated slightly to pour back the liquid; this was a big step for me. But this was a party, my first party. And this was just one shot…what harm could one shot do?

* * *

"Give it up for Melanie! Six shots! Not bad!" Ally shouted before we all slammed our empty shot glasses onto the wooden table. I blushed the second I heard some people clapping and cheering for my accomplishment of keeping up with Ally so far.

"Six shots and you're still standing? I'm impressed." I heard a voice say behind me. I turned only to lose my balance slightly as I was caught by Tyler Simms. I felt slightly embarrassed at my obvious drunken state as I comprehended the fact he said six shots. Had I really drank six shots? By the warm feeling in my face and the slightly spinning room I accepted that perhaps I overdid it on the drinking.

"I spoke to soon didn't I?" he added before helping me find my way to the couch. I refrained from giggling as much as I could when I saw Ally sending winks and obscene gestures my way once she saw I was with Tyler.

As I sat, I could hear Tyler talking to me, but my eyes traveled about the party. I was so proud of myself for coming here tonight. The music still pounding through the walls, the people all dancing, talking or making out was an experience that I was excited to retell in the future.

"You're either a really good listener or you haven't heard a word I said." Tyler began to chuckle as I quickly returned my eyes towards him.

"So sorry! I'm so sorry. That's what I meant to say." I said while tilting my head in confusion as to the slowness and incoherence of my words. I guess I'd have to add being drunk to my future retelling of the night as well.

"If your brother knew I let you drink…" I heard Tyler say as he began rubbing his eyes.

"Woah! No big brother talks here mister! I want to enjoy my night thank you! Plus, I'm a big girl…I mean what else does leather pants say about a girl hmmm?" I said loudly while tilting my head back, it was feeling far too heavy to keep upright. I heard Tyler laughing at me which made me smile.

"Yes ma'am."

"Well how's Reid?" I asked.

"I think he's on round four of throwing up in the bathroom…but he'll be alright." Tyler said while joining me leaning back onto the couch. I laughed slightly at the response before closing my eyes and allowing myself to rest off the overwhelming feeling that the entire house was rotating.

"Well are you having fun at least?" Tyler asked.

"Yesssss. The best time, thank you for-" I started until I quickly lifted my head up and my eyes shot open at the sudden feeling of sickness churning within my stomach.

"Are you alright?" I heard him ask but all I could do was shake my head frantically before scrambling towards the bathroom, trying my best not to spill the contents of my stomach before reading the bathroom.

I swung open the door and fell onto the floor and placed my head onto the side of the cold toilet seat, not caring in the slightest of how filthy the thought was. I took a few breaths before becoming sick.

"Fancy seeing you in here again…I see Tequila is still being a bitch tonight." I heard a voice say with a laugh as I managed to bring myself to a sitting position. I then allowed my spinning vision make out the features of Reid Garwin standing there, drying his hands from a quick wash. He must have been there the whole time. Wonderful. This had to be some odd form of karma.

My insides felt like they were on fire and not being able to focus on anything around me was beginning to be overwhelming. On top of that, I could have sworn I was wearing shoes but I felt the chill of the floor tickling my exposed feet. The need to cry was creeping in as I regretted allowing myself to test my limits with alcohol at my first party appearance.

"Just breathe Red; you're going to be fine." I heard Reid say gently while finding a seat in the floor across from me. The gesture was enough to make me smile but not enough to keep the feeling of fear from taking hold of my mind; I felt so sick and I felt my temperature rising without any sign of stopping. I felt my head roll onto its side as I found it hard to breathe in the heat that was radiating from my body. I grabbed my shirt and began to try to lift it over my head before the garment was pulled back down into place.

"Let's leave the clothes on." He said with a laugh. Perhaps I did jump the gun with that decision.

"Your brother is literally going to cuss me out for even being in the same room as you while your drunk." Reid said while crossing his arms across his chest tightly.

"I swear if I hear anything about my brother again I'm going to scream! I'm a grown ass woman, I can make my own decisions and so can you! Caleb doesn't rule our lives ya know?" I said while trying to make my way to my feet.

"Well said Red." He said while standing and helping me to my feet. It seemed as if he was towering over me with his height but I still managed to focus my eyes on his face enough to see that the color had returned to his face.

"You are very attractive sir." I said, chuckling at my choice of words.

"Fuck. Alright…time for me to go get Tyler to help you." Reid said while moving us closer to the door but I instantly felt offended at his statement. I just told him something that I never in a million years would tell him if I didn't have intoxication on my side. He must look at me as a child. Yet another instance of Caleb is interfering with my life.

"Really? I'm not attractive to you in any way? It's the hair isn't it? You see I was trying to go for a bold look. I mean I did have brown hair, but then I figured I'd look too much like Caleb. But you're not the only one who can be sexy alright! It's not a son of Ipswich only power!" I began to ramble until I watched Reid's lips curl perfectly into a smirk that silenced my racing thoughts spilling from my lips.

"Red…it's because you are attractive that I'm going to call for Tyler now. This is my attempt at being a gentleman…that I'm already regretting but, anyway. TYLER!" Reid then began to shout for Tyler with his head peeking out of the door. I was completely satisfied with his answer though, Ally was right about the leather pants. I had to remember to thank her for that.

Reid continued to call for Tyler as I remained in the stability of Reid's arms but I felt my eyes becoming heavy and my legs were beginning to feel the need to give way. I watched as Reid offered a comforting smile to me before telling me that passing out was just part of the ride. And what a ride it was…darkness swept over me instantly. As conscious left me, as did all feeling of my body and what was going on around me. Not even the sound of the stereo blasting could be heard as I drifted to what was sure to be a long and quiet sleep.

 **Author's Note: So good to be back! Thanks for everyone who have stuck around hoping I'd get back to updating! I do hate that this update is more partying but I have more serious/action packed chapters on the way with some magic and some twists and turns! So stick with me and please take a moment to drop a review I will respond in the author's notes in the next chapter. Thanks!**


	5. Reunions at Nicky's

**Too Close**

 **Chapter Five**

The delectable smell of bacon cooking was the first thing to greet me as I realized that it was morning. I allowed my hand to trace the fabric beneath me and was made aware that the textures felt nothing like my dorm bed that I have become accustomed to waking up in. I allowed my eyes to open just enough to become blinded by the overwhelming light of the sun peering through the windows. I squinted my eyes enough to see that I was still in Reid's house; except this time the lavish interior was littered with trash, beer bottles and the occasional sleeping teenager.

I must not have made it home last night; which means Ally's plan of Ashton staying sober enough to take us back to the dorms fell through. My assumption was confirmed when I spotted Ashton sitting at the dinning room table, his face plastered to the surface as he snored. My eyes quickly spotted Ally stretched out on the carpet a few feet away; her hand tangled amongst the knots of her long blonde hair.

I allowed my gaze to rest upon the white ceiling above; I felt a smile creeping in that was sure to remain for the days to come. I attended my first party and though my recollection of the night was far from clear; I couldn't help but feel proud that I made it. I will gladly accept my pounding headache and dull aches within my stomach proudly because one thing did remain clear to me from the night's events. My relation to the infamous Caleb Danvers was made known and yet I was not once addressed by anything other than my first name. No "Danvers" or "Caleb's sister" was said; I was Melanie and damn proud of it. I guess my goal of making a name for myself was closer to my reach than I thought.

I was worried about how Reid and Tyler took the news of my identity but as I began hearing their voices within the kitchen I hoped that their feelings would be revealed.

Time went on and I realized that my hopes weren't to be realized this morning; those two boys only seemed to be interested in discussing the amount of money they're planning to put down on the next pool match at Nicky's. I shook my head before deciding the aromas coming from the kitchen were just too good to remain lying on this green-upholstered couch. I slowly stood, ensuring a balance was found before taking steps towards the stools facing the highly elaborate marble counter adorned with plates of food.

"You wear the look of a hangover well Red." Reid said with a grin. I was surprised at how well he looked this morning too; I did remember witnessing him throwing up multiple times in the night. His blonde hair was still wet from the shower he must have already taken this morning. He was wearing lose fit jeans and a white tank top that allowed every line from his toned body to show. He looked flawless and I forced my eyes to look towards Tyler who was walking towards me.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Tyler said kindly before placing a full plate of food in front of me. Tyler, wearing a simple t-shirt and dark, loose fitting jeans. His too appeared as flawless in appearance as Reid; I wondered if such a gift was only given to warlocks. If it was; I guess that would explain why I never saw Caleb appearing to have had attended many parties back before I left on my trip to Europe.

"I'm alright; thanks for asking." I said before beginning my task of devouring the bacon, eggs and biscuits before me. Reid then walked over handing me a drink in a small glass. I took it with a smile before bringing the glass to my parched lips. After a few gulps I instantly started coughing from the overwhelming taste of alcohol flooding my taste buds.

"Oh my god! This tastes like straight alcohol!" I said while whipping the remaining droplets of liquid from my lips.

"Helps with the hangover. Trust me; I've had my fair share of them." Reid said while tossing a dish towel over his shoulder.

"Not everyone can drink alcohol before ten o'clock like you can Reid. You're going to make her sick!" Tyler said while taking the glass and pouring its contents down the sink.

"First of all, you just wasted a perfectly good drink. Second of all, I think the girl got sick enough for all of us last night already. She's good." Reid said with a chuckle. I wrinkled my eyebrows at his comment, sick? When did I get sick last night? I raced through all my memories of the party and couldn't pinpoint such an event.

"Oh yeah, you managed to get sick more than I think I've ever seen. That was before you tried taking off your clothes in front of me." Reid laughed only to get a punch in the shoulder by Tyler. My face instantly flushed. What the heck did I do last night? Did I really try taking off my clothes? In front of Reid? My blush only grew in intensity as I realized that perhaps the night was a little different than I recalled.

"It's alright; everyone gets sick it's no big deal. And as for the clothes, well I'm sure you had a reason for…um trying to do that." Tyler was quick to interject; however his words did little to consul my embarrassment.

"Yeah she had a reason; it's called being drunk. Don't worry about it Red; I didn't see a thing." Reid said throwing me a wink. My jaw dropped; I suppose now was the best time as any to see about waking up Ashton, Ashley and Ally to get me as far from this conversation as possible.

"Dude, seriously? Was that necessary?"

"Nope. But it was entertaining." Reid said laughing. I then rose from my seat and slowly turned to walk towards my friends who hadn't moved an inch since I last laid eyes upon them.

"Aw, Melanie he's just trying to be funny. His sense of humor needs improvement; you're welcome to stay and hang with us today if you'd like." Tyler offered. I shook my head slightly, trying to conjure any words that would portray a calmness that was quickly escaping me.

"That's really…very kind of you but I have homework and well dorms don't clean themselves! I'm sure I'll see you guys Monday!" I then walked towards my friends and pushed for our escape until I found myself in the car and watching the trees and buildings pass by as we neared the dorms.

"Man, that was one hell of a party, wasn't it?" Ally spoke through a yawn as she plopped upon her bed.

"It was definitely something alright." I said while mirroring her actions and plopping upon my own bed.

"I'll let you in on a secret; I was trying to get myself in good with Simms but you seemed to be the only thing he was interested in last night. Lucky broad…I might actually be a little jealous of you right now." Ally said while pulling a blanket over her. How was it that I always missed all these hints and cues with my interactions with others? I suppose my time spent, nose buried within the pages of a book, really hindered my ability to read situations. But surely this was some mistake; at least I hoped.

Ally had shared with me her crush on Tyler just yesterday; I'd feel like the absolute worst friend if I managed to come in between her plans to ask Tyler out. I also wasn't even sure how I felt about him; he was cute and the sweetest person I think I've met in a long time but even in the hours of knowing him personally; I could tell the relationship capacity between us was slim to none. The way I felt with him, mimicked the feeling I had when I was around Caleb. Scary to think of feeling a brotherly connection with anyone other than my biological brother but it was still comforting nonetheless.

"No, you really have to re-think that. There's absolutely nothing going on there." I said hoping my sincerity would show through.

"Well, was there anyone who made a lasting impression on you last night? Before Reid had to carry you from the bathroom to the couch last night?" Ally asked with a giggle.

"Wait? Reid carried me to the couch last night?" I asked her while asking myself the same question. I could have sworn Tyler would have been the one to do that. Especially after the slight teasing I received from Reid this morning.

"Oh yeah, never seen that boy do anything like that for anyone. Last time I passed out the only thing he managed to do was use my shoe as a football with his friends." Ally said while rolling over onto her back. Her words left me thinking; perhaps someone did make a lasting impression on me that night.

The more I thought of him; the more intrigued I became. I had seen a few sides of Reid that led me to believe that he had more of a story to tell than he was letting on. His face kept appearing in my head as I couldn't resist thinking of that smirk he always seemed to shine at the most opportune moments. A blush crossed my cheeks again as I realized that I was attracted to him in ways I had not experienced. Surely this was just some infatuation I had with his looks and nothing more. It was no lie that boys didn't look like that where I spent most of my high school years.

I knew by Ally's words about Reid and seeing him interact within the halls of Spencer Academy that I wasn't the only one who is thinking about the blonde in some romantic fashion. Girls flocked to him like he was some celebrity that graced the school with an appearance. Surely any hopes I create of wanting to get to know him more would be shot down. He had every beautiful vixen the school had to offer throwing themselves at his boots. I had no chance to even indulge in such hopes.

I also happened to be related to the one person he expressed to hate on multiple levels. His hatred shocked me which first caught my admiration. Reid was the first person to not worship my brother; I've never heard anything negative spoken about Caleb until Reid. This was both amazing news and heartbreaking news. What guy in their right mind would find interest in a girl related to the one person he probably regretted knowing in the first place?

Hours flew by as my thoughts and desperate attempts of recalling all my exchanges with the blonde continued to ensnare my full attention. I turned my head to find Ally was fast asleep and the clock was already proving that time was no object when deep in thought. It was 8 o'clock and I decided that perhaps after a night of sleeping in the comfort of my own bed I would wake with some answered questions and a mindset that would prepare me for the week to come.

* * *

The weekend fly by just as quickly as it arrived and I was now anxiously waiting for Ally to finish fixing her hair so we could arrive to our first class on time for once. I was never late to class because of oversleeping or loosing track of time; no, I was late because I still felt the need to walk through the doors of the classroom with Ally by my side. But using her as my security blanket was slowly fading from necessity; especially now that class had already started fifteen minutes ago.

"I'll just see you in there Ally, okay?" I said while gathering my books and sliding my black leather wedge heels on. What can I say; I'm an official fan of leather now.

"SURE THING!" Ally shouted before screaming out in aggravation as yet another curl fell limp about her shoulder. I shook my head with a smile before rushing through the now vacant halls of the school and making my way through the doors of my classroom. All attempts of slipping in without notice was quickly ripped from my grasp as the teacher pushed his spectacles higher upon the bridge of his nose and said,

"Late again Ms. Danvers? Surely you have access to a watch of some sort that might assist you in arriving to class on time."

"Yes Sir, Sorry Sir…I'll um, just take a seat." I said lowering my head hoping the many sets of eyes would return their attention to the teacher. I then took a few steps further into the room while scanning the room for an available chair but there was none to be found.

I then found myself leaning against the back wall, regretting ever deciding to wait on Ally who would rather have perfect hair than perfect attendance.

"Underage drinking, always being late to class. What's next…stealing cars?" I heard a familiar voice. Reid was propped up against the wall next to me, his arms folded across his chest before bringing his hand towards his mouth as he allowed a grin to be seen.

"I could say the same to you." I said while lowering into a sitting position; hoping that our conversation would not lead to any further attention from the class or the teacher.

"Stealing cars isn't my thing; why steal what you can buy yourself?" Reid said before sliding down to a sitting position. I scoffed at the comment as I tried to keep from visibility my obvious enjoyment of speaking to the blonde again.

"You are an arrogant one, aren't you?" I said while fiddling with my red hair.

"I try to think of it as unmistakable confidence." Reid responded.

"I see." I said before shaking my head. His "unmistakable confidence" was something that I couldn't help but admire about him. I wasn't sure but I felt as if being around him was challenging my own personality to let lose and think on my toes in our witty one-liner exchanges. I enjoyed the challenge.

"Heard your brother is coming for a visit tonight; guess I'll be seeing you at Nicky's tonight." Reid said which instantly made me lift my head abruptly; I bit my lip as I felt my head connect with the cement wall behind me. I heard Reid chuckling as I rubbed the knot forming on my skull.

"What!" I screeched in the softest tone I could conjure; which wasn't enough as a few people turned to investigate the source of the outburst.

"Glad I'm not the only one left out of the loop. Tyler told me this morning, Caleb called him late last night and said he'd be stopping by to see everyone and bet on a few rounds of pool."

You would think that I was just told that the world was going to end; and in a sense it was going to tonight. My brother and I haven't seen each other in so long; I could only imagine the new level of awkwardness that such a reunion would produce. Then a thought crossed my mind that I couldn't contain.

"REID! You and Tyler CAN NOT tell my brother I got drunk this weekend! I'm begging you!" I said while leaning over towards him; offering my best expression of desperation I could provide. I watched as a devious look crossed his features before he decided to respond.

"Oh, but I think Caleb would love to hear about 'nine shot Melanie' and how you at least made it to the toilet before puking your guts out."

"Reid please! I'll do anything!" I said, quickly regretting the choice of words. Such words never ended well if my memory serves me correctly.

"Anything? Oh I can imagine the possibilities." Reid said with a smirk quickly forming.

"Don't even think about it." I said while trying to refrain from blushing at the statement.

"Calm down, just let me get back to you on that deal. I promise I won't say anything to dear sweet brother."

I allowed myself to relax slightly but I was worried at what deal I just signed myself up for with Reid Garwin. Just as my comfort was reached in the presence of Reid, the bell signaling the end of first period sounded. I gathered my things and went to find my footing to stand until I saw a hand extended towards me. I forced my girlish grin to remain somewhat modest as I looked up seeing that Reid was the one offering his hand. I placed my hand into his and allowed his strength to aid me as I stood.

"See you tonight Red." He said before adjusting his black jacket and disappearing into the crowd of students spilling into the hallways.

* * *

The day went by as slow as one would expect with the type of night looming overhead like I had. I was completely consumed by the thought of seeing my brother tonight; so much so that I accidently dropped the weight of the situation onto the lunch table conversation with Ally, Ashton, Ashley and Hannah. This quickly led to the entire group deciding to accompany me tonight to score some popularity points by being seen with my brother. Wonderful.

I was now busy searching my closet for an outfit to wear that was suitable for a night at the bar but reserved enough to where my brother wouldn't feel the need to cover me with his coat.

I tried to gather all information I could recall from our phone conversations but hardly any came to mind. I hated that I didn't pay more attention but what was I to do when all that I felt when talking to him was sheer jealousy. He had everything in life going for him and he had that magic power of his to occupy himself the second things weren't as entertaining to him at the time.

He was an amazing brother; I hated I didn't relay that information before going into my constant rant about how I detested my brother. He was protective, supportive and kind to me just as any good brother would be. But the fact was I sometimes wished we could trade our lives, personalities and abilities with each other…even for a moment.

I finally managed to select an outfit that fit the description I was in need of for the night. I found a pair of dark-washed skinny jeans and a tight white blouse with a leather black vest that Ally was quick to give me after she saw how much I was in love with leather at the moment. I laced up a pair of heeled boots that were the perfect touch. I then pushed my red locks back with a black headband; the one thing that Caleb would remember from my younger years.

I wondered what he would say when he saw me; he has yet to see my bold choice in hair color nor my latest change in fashion. I hoped it was something he could look past and refrain from commenting on.

"Let's go see that handsome piece of man you call a brother shall we?" Ally said while walking up wearing a pair of jeans and a red swoop neck shirt that was sure to turn a few heads; precisely what she was hoping for I'm sure.

"You do know my brother is taken right?" I laughed.

"This dress is for Tyler; cheap tricks I know but I've tried everything else to get that boy's attention. He's left me no choice." Ally said trying to keep her lips from frowning. I felt slightly bad for her, ever since the party, Tyler has been the only thing on her mind. She played it off as simply wanting such a handsome guy on her arm; but I knew that despite her claims, she genuinely had feelings for Tyler.

"Well I think you look sexy in those cheap tricks!" I laughed only to get a gentle slap on the arm.

After cramming everyone into Ashton's car, we we're off to Nicky's and off to what was sure to be a night I wouldn't forget; whether that was a good thing or not was still up for debate.

As we entered the bar I instantly froze in my advances into the space. Smoke was the first thing to greet my senses followed by the sounds of a few drunken people discussing sports. My eyes scanned the crowded building, I looked passed those dancing to the blaring choice of rob zombie music, the ones enjoying a grease-dripping burger and even those making out alongside the walls. I then spotted the pool tables where my eyes finally caught sight of Reid, Tyler and my brother.

"Don't worry about it, just go over there. We will be at that table nearby if you need us." Ashton whispered to me.

"You got this Ally!" Ashley was quick to add.

"I'll come join you after a few sips of some mini-bottles I snagged for us!" Ally said giving me a slight push forward.

"I'll try to keep her sober as long as I can." Hannah spoke softly as I heard each of them laugh. I loved my group of friends; I don't know where I'd be without them. Certainly not here that's for sure.

I then nodded before taking the slow and anxious walk towards the three young men. As I walked; I couldn't help but notice that my brother's appearance was exactly as I remembered before I boarded the plane to Europe. Tall, handsome and the intense yet gentle dark eyes that watched over me as I grew up and our parents grew apart.

Tyler was the first to spot me approaching; he must have noticed my slight hesitation because he mouthed "it's okay" before smiling towards me. I then watched as Reid spotted me also; however his reaction to my presence was slightly different than I expected. Before I came up towards the beer stained pool table; the blonde quickly walked away from sight. I tried my best to overlook his actions as I continued my walk towards my brother.

"Hey Caleb, glad to see you made it alright!" I said while reaching up to tap him upon the shoulder. Caleb turned and quickly embraced me while lifting me from my feet.

"Melanie! So good to see you; the guys weren't kidding you've got some wicked red hair! You look great. I really think I'm starting to feel my age after seeing you all grown up." Caleb said while placing me back down upon the floor. I smiled wide as the feeling of awkwardness was quickly being replaced with excitement.

"Well I'll let you two catch up some; Melanie can I buy you a burger?" Tyler said while laying his pool stick upon the table.

"Sure, thank you Tyler." I said as he too disappeared from sight. I then turned my attention to Caleb who was staring at me intently.

"Melanie, I really don't think I can accept you looking so grown up." He said with a smile.

"Oh please, we both know I still look about fifteen."

"I think you've reached at least the sixteen mark." Caleb laughed as I threw a slight punch his way; much like I would often do when we played around as kids.

"I hear you've gotten kind of close with the guys; I knew it was only a matter of time before you started stealing my friends." Caleb smiled as he leaned against the pool table. The low hanging light seemed to show his gentle expression even more as he smiled.

"Well they got good taste if they want to find themselves a new Danvers to have around!" I laughed while mirroring Caleb's seating arrangement.

"I have to say I'm a little surprised to hear about you and Tyler though."

"Me and Tyler? What are you talking about?" I asked instantly confused at the statement.

"Tyler asked me if it was alright with me if he asked you out…I figured you knew about that. I told him I was fine with it; I'd approve of just about anyone except Aaron Abbott or Reid!" Caleb laughed only this time I didn't join him in his laughter. Suddenly Reid's actions made sense. I then felt the infamous knot within my stomach as I rubbed my temples.

"What?"

"Caleb…do you mind if I go grab something to drink right quick?" I said quickly, proud of the quick thinking on my part as I desperately needed to go figure out how to salvage whatever mess was placed before me.

With a nod from Caleb I quickly retreated to the table filled by my friends. I approached the table and quickly threw myself onto the table, my head instantly sticking to whatever alcohol was spilled upon the surface earlier that night.

"Something wrong?" Ally asked. I wondered if I could even tell her about the situation; I was the one who told her that she got it all wrong with Tyler's treatment towards me. The knot within me led to the feeling of nausea. But then it hit me; a plan entered my mind just as I peeled my face from the table; trying hard not to think of what germs were now stuck to my features.

My plan was brilliant, fool-proof and wouldn't allow for me to say a word to Tyler. The only problem was; I was going to need help; of the liquid sorts.

"Ally I need a few mini-bottles now! Ashley I need you to go put on the sexiest dance song you can find on the juke-box! Ashton I need you to go keep my brother occupied…play him in a round of pool or ten! And Hannah, I need you to be sure to be able to tell my brother as soon as I give you the signal that I had to go home because of a migraine! Everyone got it?" I was shocked at how my list of directions sounded and by the jaws dropping all around me. But their jaws then closed as fast as they fell before each of them gave me an approving smile before scattering to accomplish their new task.

Ally left her pocketbook upon the chair which I knew contained the liquid courage I needed for such a bold plan that was about to take place. I rummaged through her pocketbook before feeling the cold glass of the mini-bottles upon my fingertips. I pulled out one, then two and then three. Each of them looked equally as disgusting as the last. All brown liquor; the one thing I was warned not to drink fast. But this was important and I had no choice.

Moments passed and I managed to throw back each mini bottle. I didn't know how long I had to wait for the courage to make its way into my mind but my ears suddenly picked up on a song that couldn't have been more perfect for my plan. "Crazy Bitch" from Buckcherry began to blast through the speakers that seemed to be located throughout the space. Ashley did her part; and did it quite well I had to admit.

I then tossed in a piece of gum I found in Ally's pocketbook before making way through the crowd in the direction I watched Reid walk towards. I didn't know exactly why I was so determined to ensure Reid knew that my feelings for Tyler were strictly that of a friendship.

I then began to wonder just where this confidence and plan of mine even came from within me. I was acting so far outside of my usual comfort zone that I was still finding it hard to maintain this plan even with the help of alcohol. I wondered if people would ask who I was anymore; but I think I would simply reply with this is the Melanie Danvers that has been kept locked away for long enough. I had to have fun, I had to live without regrets and I had to make a name for myself. And right now the person I wanted to be known as was interested in a certain blonde whose parking spot I would forever label as the first time I met the one guy who captured my attention and has yet to release it.

Perhaps I should have thought more about how to even express my growing attraction towards Reid; we haven't exactly reached that point but it was too late for thinking when I saw Reid talking to a few guys near the back door.

"Red?" He asked while I grabbed his hand and led him onto the dance floor. My plan had only just begun.

"You do know your brother is right over there don't you? I'm p-pretty sure he can see us." I heard Reid's voice lose all sense of the upper-hand that I'm certain he wasn't used to loosing as I began rocking my hips into him with every beat of the song. The liquid courage must have begun to make its way into control as enjoyed every second of my first dance with Reid.

The blonde was very stiff and hesitant when the dance began but as the song continued I felt his body falling into a rhythm with my own. I then felt his hands resting upon the small of my waist as I flung my hair to the side before turning to face him, never missing a single beat with my attempt to seduce the infamous master of seduction. Which was no easy task; but as I looked up at his eyes, glistening with the unmistakable look of desire; I realized I must have been successful.

"If I was to guess…I'd say you were up to something." Reid breathed as his lips curled into a smirk. I bravely placed my finger upon his lips before revealing a smirk of my own.

"What the hell are you doing Red? Are you trying to get your brother to murder me in my sleep tonight? Because, I'd say you're getting-" He started before I did something I would have bet money on me never doing: I grabbed a handful of his deep red t-shirt, pulled his face down towards my own before capturing his lips. I instantly released every feeling and emotion I've ever considered with him; sending our kiss into a deep display of sheer passion. I felt a slight nibble upon my bottom lip before I slowly pulled from the now wide-eyed blonde.

"Okay…I think I've seen enough for an entire lifetime." I heard Caleb say behind me as he stretched out his arm between Reid and I. I lowered my head in defeat after spotting Ashton mouthing the word "sorry" in the distance. So much for my plan; I couldn't help but think until I looked over at Reid who was quick to send a wink my way.

"You're not bedding and ditching my little sister dude…not happening and you aren't even going to get the chance if I have anything to say about it." My brother said while taking a few steps closer to Reid. Before I knew it, they were a few inches apart and glaring at each other in a display of dominance. Within seconds Reid shoved Caleb away from his position staring down at him. I sensed a fight brewing between the two as did a few passer-bys who stopped in their tracks towards the bar to catch a glimpse of the two young men. I could tell these people were praying for a fist to swing.

"Aw would you two stop it! Caleb, I'm capable of making my own decisions now. I need you to trust me for once." I said only to get a look of disgust in response.

"You're capable of making your own decisions huh? Is that why I've been overhearing about you partying and drinking? You're not even eighteen yet." Caleb began his scolding as I simply turned away from his burning gaze.

"Lighten up Caleb; I remember you finishing a few kegs your freshman year." Reid said while trying to offer a carefree expression.

"This isn't about me! You should stop talking Garwin before you regret it." Caleb began to yell until Tyler entered his way through the thick tension filling the air.

I watched as Tyler barely kept his eyes upon me; I knew he must have seen my dance with Reid. I guess I didn't factor in how he would feel about my so called plan. I felt horrible and absolutely disgusted with myself; I got wrapped up into the moment and was so desperate to show Reid my budding feelings towards him; that I completely forgot that another son of Ipswich may be hurt in the process.

"C'mon Caleb, let's go get some fresh air and have a talk." Tyler said while grabbing hold of his Caleb's shoulder and directing him away from the situation and towards the back door of the now silent bar.

I literally wanted to die; my intentions were scattered and broken all around me.

"Baby boy will talk some sense into your brother. He's eventually got to let you grow up and live your own life." Reid said but his words hardly helped the situation. For all I knew Tyler and Caleb would be having a conversation expressing every negative thought about Reid and me after the actions we took.

"Tyler…asked my brother if he could ask me out on a date." I blurted out; instantly feeling the need to gather my words back behind my lips.

"I know; the kid's got good taste." Reid laughed but I simply didn't feel the desire to turn this night into a light-hearted good time story. Why was he acting as if it didn't bother him; it was him who stormed off once I arrived.

"You…you looked so pissed when I got here; I figured you were…mad that Tyler asked my brother to date me." All sense of confidence I had around Reid had escaped me as I ended my sentence.

"I lost a bet with Caleb in pool just before you got here…seeing you just reminded me of your brother kicking my ass in pool. Wait a second…did you dance with me because you thought-" Reid started but I cut his words off as soon as I knew where they were heading.

"No. Of course not!" I shrieked. My voice was already shaking from the tears welling up. His sentence, although cut short, managed to cut me.

"It was just a dance." I breathed and kept repeating to myself as I turned and allowed myself to do the only thing I could do: walk away.

I fought back tears with every single step; I was just made a fool. I finally found the table my group of friends had made their way back to. Each of them smiling and throwing me a few apologies until Ally recognized the emotions written across my face.

"Let's get out of here guys…before someone decides to take over the jukebox." Ally said while coming over to my rescue. She wrapped her arms around me while walking me through the bar protectively.

Each step was harder to take; I felt like collapsing onto the floor and crying every tear that's fighting to fall. Was this why my brother was so adamant about me not getting myself involved with Reid? I guess I misread our interactions; perhaps he really just wanted another girl to add to his list of conquests.

"I may have overheard a little of your conversation with Reid. Hun don't think about it; Reid just isn't the dating type. I would have talked you out of this plan of yours if I knew where it was heading. I wish you would have told me about your feelings for Reid." Ally said while we pilled into the car. The rest of my friends were silent; I suppose I made myself look like a fool to myself and everyone in my life tonight.

"Can we just…not talk about it? It was a girlish dream and a stupid one at that." I said while whipping the tears from my face as they fell. The entire ride back to school was silent except for the noises sounding from my stomach which was riddled with stress and brown liquor. I have strayed so far outside of my comfort zone I wasn't even thinking rationally. And drinking, my God...I'm never drinking again. Maybe there was nothing wrong with the old me, I may have led a boring life but I would not be in this situation had I just stayed true to the old me and abandoned this whole notion of creating a name of my own.

Once at the dorm, I fell onto my bed and wondered what strength I could conjure in the morning to get myself out of bed and into the class where Reid would be. Perhaps ignoring him would be the best plan; however I knew my plans weren't as reliable as I used to think.

I couldn't believe I let myself entertain the idea that the most popular boy in school as well as my brother's rival would ever be interested in me. I had so many signs given to me that all pointed towards his interest in me. But the more I thought about those signs; the more I realized that perhaps those signs were merely an example of Reid's desire to befriend a member of a family he has known his entire life. He was just being nice to me; simple as that.

I wanted to scream within my pillow but as I heard Ally snoring slightly; I figured I'd let at least one of us enjoy a peaceful nights sleep. I watched shadows on my wall as the moon shinned against the trees outside my window, casting long shadows that seemed to dance in the breeze. The rhythm was calming to my chaotic thoughts as I quickly drifted away to sleep.

I managed to wake up and get ready without any real trouble at all; and thanks to a warm cup of coffee Ally got me this morning was just enough to give me the appearance that I was energized and could care less about the night before.

I even managed to get to class on time as did Ally; I guess that's one positive aspect of the day I could try to hold onto. The positive thinking ran and hid the second I saw Reid entering the classroom. I watched as he instantly started searching for my eye contact; but I didn't give him the chance as I turned and began talking to Ally about what our afterschool plans would be.

The entire class, I noticed Reid kept trying to catch a peek at me in hopes I'd be looking. The only thing I allowed him to see was me smiling and giggling with every sexual innuendo Ally said after the teacher would speak; I had to give her credit for allowing me have a believable appearance of happiness.

Once the class was over and every student tried to beat each other into the hallway I noticed Reid had jumped up and made his way to the row Ally and I were on. I breathed out my aggravation of his need to rub in my face that he clearly had the upper-hand in whatever situation we were now in.

"Can I talk to you? Just for a second?" Reid asked, he almost sounded sincere but after talking with Ally this morning and hearing the entire relationship records of the blonde; and I didn't want to become the next fool who thought they could tame the wild and traveling heart of Reid Garwin.

"I'm busy today, sorry." I said while gathering my belongings.

"Reid c'mon man, I love ya to death but don't pull these moves on Melanie…she deserves better." Ally was quick to add as we made our way out of the class leaving Reid standing like a statue where he stood. I tried my best to shake the need to cry which was completely unsuccessful as I let Ally go onto class while I remained in the hall continuing a slow pace towards the bathroom to adjust my makeup. An action I was sure I'd be taking a few times throughout the day.

"Melanie? Is everything okay?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned to see Tyler Simms standing in front of me with a look of concern. Seeing him only allowed for the tears to fall without hesitation; I suppose karma played a hand in this game today.

"I'm so sorry that I did that last night; I don't know what I was thinking! I made a huge mistake and I'm just such an idiot!" I rambled only to have his face light up with a smile before he took my books and placed them upon the ground next to us. He then grabbed my arms gently before looking into my eyes.

"How could I possibly be mad at how you feel? You are far from an idiot; Reid is the idiot in my opinion. He missed out on amazing girl's attention." Tyler said before smiling once again. I was now staring at the kind and gentle boy I turned down for an arrogant player. I couldn't even tell how to make sense of the feelings that dwell within me. But then again, who could?

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well I decided to update with one super long read! Hope everyone enjoyed it, a few bits of drama coming into play, magic and action just around the corner, and who would be the better pick Tyler or Reid? Let me know your thoughts and please take a moment to review if you're enjoying the story! Thanks everyone! –Amelia**


	6. Fall Fest and Falling For You

**Too Close**

 **Chapter Six**

After our run-in with each other in the hallway after class; Tyler and I became practically inseparable from that day on. Not in the sense most would think; there was no romantic attraction in any sense of the word between us. Tyler and I found the idea of us in a relationship to be slightly perverse; simply because of the shared belief that we must have been siblings in a past life. Or Tyler was a lost Danvers child; both ideas seemed to have become a running joke between us.

Our interactions did have a romantic effect between Ally and Tyler however. The two of them in the course of the week were quickly approaching that awkward and monumental moment where one decides to muster up the courage to ask the other out for a date. The anticipation was building for Ally to the point where it had been our topic of discussion for the past hour as we remained in bed this dreary Saturday morning.

"Maybe he's just planning the perfect date…and that's why he just hasn't asked yet. Do you think that could be it?" Ally asked for the third time while hugging the pillow close to her resembling the stereotypical hopeless romantic.

"Ally! You're about to cross over into annoying, love-sick friend territory if you keep this up." I said, quickly feeling guilty for being so selfish in her time of anxious happiness. I was jealous; simple as that. I kept hoping that in all that time Tyler spent with Reid; that his kind and gentle ways would rub off onto the blonde. But such a hope was never to be realized.

Reid hadn't spoke to me since he tried to that day after class; I spent most of my free time contemplating whether I should have at least listened to what he had to say but how could I when it was so hard to even look him in the eyes after that night at Nicky's.

My brother and I made peace before he returned to his new home with Sarah but that was to be expected; my brother was the type to mend conflicts the very moment after they arise. I know he was just being protective and doing his brotherly duty to protect me from the pain he must have sensed I would be facing if I continued my pursuit of Reid Garwin.

Still; my heart ached. It was as if there was a sign upon my heart which read: property of Reid Garwin. Even with the hurt and pain of the rejection; I was still stuck on that boy. I did my best to keep that hidden from my friends; especially Tyler, but I knew they had an idea. It wasn't too long before I was reminded just how much of an idea they had about my feelings for Reid as Ally turned and faced me with a half smile.

"Your thinking about him aren't you?"

"No; I'm thinking about what we could do today. I don't think lying in bed all day would be the way to spend a Saturday." I lied. That would be an ideal way to spend a Saturday if I was being completely honest.

"I've already got our plans for the day." Ally said.

"What are we doing?"

"Tyler is swimming in the competition today; we will be the cheering committee! I got enough face paint for us both!" I quickly laughed at the thought of Ally and I face-painted at the school's swim competition.

"Well minus the face paint, I'll be there!" I laughed while forcing myself out of the warmth of my bed and into the cold of our dorm room to get ready for a day.

After a barely warm shower, thanks to the rest of the students deciding to take their showers at once, I managed to make it in front of the mirror examining my reflection. It was the first time I got to put on my school hoodie for a sporting event here at Spencer Academy. I was more excited for the day than I anticipated.

I quickly pulled on my skinny jeans and some broken-in sperrys that were about to come apart at the seams but that just made them all the more comfortable. I twisted my hair into a loose knot before putting on makeup beside my roommate. The chore was no easy task when the mirror was hardly made for two people not used to sharing.

* * *

Once ready we raced down to the indoor pool area that resembled a sauna with the instant wave of humidity and warmth greeting us as we entered the filling indoor mini-stadium.

We found seats towards the back where I was hoping we'd be able to get the best view of the match. As I scanned our schools swim team I noticed that my view was well enough to spot Reid Garwin standing and talking with Tyler while casually stretching their limbs.

"Holy crap, would you check out the body on Simms. Good lord!" Ally squealed while grabbing my arm in her obvious excitement of seeing Tyler's physique. All I responded with was a nod as my eyes were locked on the young man standing a few feet next to Tyler.

My face was completely engulfed in red and I knew I could not peel my eyes away from the amazingly toned body of Reid. I felt as if I was looking at something my eyes shouldn't be exposed to until I realized that this was high school; I suppose it wasn't a crime to look.

I felt a slight elbow jab from Ally as she noticed my dumb-founded expression at the sight of the swimmer.

As the first swimmers took their position by the edge of the pool and began adjusting their goggles I kept my eyes on Reid who turned and faced me. Of all the faces he could turn to, he chose mine. And before sliding his goggles over his gaze, I watched as he winked at me before offering a genuine smile towards me. The whistle was blown and the swimmers were off but that couldn't be further from my mind after Reid's gesture.

"He winked at me. Did you see that, did that actually happen? He did wink at me right?" I rambled while still wondering if there was any room for a misinterpretation on my part at the move.

"Who is crossing into annoying, love-sick friend territory now?" Ally asked while giving me a devious grin. I shook my head before noticing that a few girls in the audience were now staring at me and whispering amongst themselves. I suddenly got the confirmation that Reid did indeed mean for that wink to be for me.

"Boy they look like they're ready to attack." Ally said before sending overly dramatic glances of annoyance to each of them. I was embarrassed at the sudden attention but I wouldn't trade that moment for the world. I suppose I did officially cross over into annoying, love-sick friend territory.

After the match and a stunning victory for my school Ally and I met with Tyler and Reid who threw on a sweat suit after their match. I stood behind Ally slightly, as if she could protect me from the elevated awkwardness.

"So…Tyler told me you we're coming to see me swim. Thanks, it was nice to have a new face in the crowd." Reid said before I could question his statement I saw Tyler throwing a wink my way as well.

"No problem, congratulations on the win!" I said trying my best not to blush as water droplets seemed to fall across every detail of his lean chest.

"You're worse than a guy Red." Reid laughed. I rolled my eyes, unable to respond to the comment.

"Well Tyler and I are going to go grab some lunch; would you like to join us?" Ally asked while placing herself closest to Tyler.

"I think I'll let you two go on without me." I smiled; I just hoped Tyler would use this opportunity to drop the first date question.

"Yeah, I got to find someone to do my calculus homework; I could walk you to your dorm though." Reid said while turning to me.

"Sure, thanks."

"Well you two have fun and I'll catch you later girl!" Ally said, her voice in a higher pitch than normal; her nervousness was finally showing. Reid and I then made our way into the halls of the school.

The walk to my dorm was so quiet and awkward I hoped his mind was deep in thought about the next swim competition rather than how my cheeks were the same shade as my hair.

We finally reached my door and I turned to face Reid who seemed to be trying to conjure words but was having about as much luck as I was.

"About…the other night, I uh, think I owe you some sort of apology." His words revealed a nervous side of Reid I don't think I had ever seen before.

"Some sort of apology huh?" I grinned.

"Yeah, it's just I tend to freak out when cornered with serious matters." He said while running his hands through his platinum hair.

"I made you feel cornered?"

"Well…it's just you had this look in your eye. I've seen that look before…and well I'm not qualified to give you…what you may be looking for." Reid said while lowering his head to capture my eyes but I found myself feeling the same rejection I felt at Nicky's all over again; just without he smell of alcohol.

"Oh." I breathed before placing my hand upon the cold steel doorknob that might just be my way out of yet another emotional situation with the infamous bad boy.

"But, I mean I'd like to…give you what you're looking for. But I just…don't know if I can. Expectations…commitment just don't come easy for me."

I stood there, wondering what to even say to that. What did he even mean by that; thanks but no thanks? This entire situation was starting to give me whip-lash. I finally looked up at him. Looking deep into his green eyes; what happened to make him so fearful of a relationship? I knew his reputation and knew a few first-hand accounts of his pleasure of bringing home a different girl every time a party managed to break out into the various hang-out spots around town. But still; I prayed my heart knew what it was doing when giving its approval for Reid Garwin. Was it intuition or another case of love causing blindness to the obvious truth before me?

"Can I ask you something?" He said while continuing to look into my eyes.

"Sure." I said coolly.

"Can I kiss you?"

"Are you KIDDING ME right now? First you make me feel like a complete idiot at Nicky's and then you do it again right outside my dorm? Oh and then you decide that it's the perfect time to ask me if you can kiss me?" I shrieked which seemed to make Reid's smile grow.

"Am I on the twilight zone or something? You are the most unbelievable, confusing and frustrating man I think I've ever met!" My rant continued as my anger seemed to rise without any signs of stopping until he spoke once more.

"But you like it." Reid said with a smirk. Well, he got me there. I did like it, I liked Reid and I suppose I even like the whip-lash feelings he gave me emotionally because such feelings derived from being around the boy that seemed to make me experience everything my arsenal of emotions had to offer. Feelings for him, both good and bad, were feelings nonetheless and certainly better than feeling nothing at all.

"What am I going to do with you?" I asked while folding my arms.

"You can let me kiss you for starters." He said while leaning in slowly towards me. I instinctively rose to meet his lips before experiencing another amazing kiss. I didn't know how he managed to bring out every passion and wild notions of desire within me, but he did. Our kiss deepened as I parted my lips to allow our tongues to dance that subtle dance of dominance. My hand snaked its way into his blonde locks while his hand found its way to my lower back; he pulled me closer into him the second his hand was there.

After moments of a kiss that I could maintain forever and a few giggles from students finding their way into their dorm rooms nearby; I finally pulled away with a smile.

"Have a good weekend Red." Reid smirked before disappearing around the corner of a hallway. Leaving me stunned and ready to do the occasional jumping on my bed to celebrate that perhaps my pursuit of Reid wasn't over just yet.

* * *

"HE ASKED ME OUT! The he asked…hold on to your seat…IF I WOULD BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Ally screamed at the top of her lungs and in the highest pitch that I was surprised didn't shatter all the glass within the room. She then fell upon her bed while smiling and giggling uncontrollably.

"Aw that's great news Ally! I'm so happy for you!" I said while sighing in relief that Tyler finally made his move. Hearing both sides of their nervousness and anticipation was beginning to take its toll upon me in trying to keep each of their sides of the situation straight.

"I'm so happy and excited…I literally could be sick from all the butterflies in my stomach!" I couldn't help but laugh at that comment. Ally was just about the best form of entertainment I think I've ever heard.

"You're so funny. I really am glad he finally asked you out though, you two will make the cutest couple!" Which was the honest truth; I don't think I met a couple that made more sense than those two. They complimented each other's personality and I could see them bringing out the best in each other. Not to mention their obvious attraction for each other; I had to watch each of them sneaking peeks at one another; strange to see but cute to witness.

"I know right! What about you and Garwin, any luck there? Walking you to your room was a nice touch I thought." Ally said while twirling her long blonde locks around her fingers.

"Well…he kissed me." I said bluntly; Ally was starting to rub off on me for me to come right out and say such a juicy piece of the story.

"Oh well that's more than luck I'd say!"

"Yeah, I'm still not sure as to what to do really…it's like he likes me…at least I think he does, but he doesn't like commitment or anything that would resemble boyfriend material. He's acting like he's not ever had a girlfriend or something. What do I even say to that?" I sighed.

"Well he did have a girlfriend in freshman year; it's the only time I've seen him in a relationship." Ally said. I instantly dropped my jaw at the idea of Reid in a relationship and the fact Ally has withheld this information from me.

"Why the heck didn't you tell me? Don't you think it is kind of important here?" I whined only to get an unenthused glance in return.

"Hey I've been preoccupied thinking about my relationship predicaments if you haven't noticed."

"Well now yours are solved so out with it." I said while sitting up folding my arms.

"Well I don't know the full story, I wasn't really close to him then but yeah he was dating a girl in freshman year, I think her name was Brandy. They were really serious, never did anything without the other. They looked so happy but Tyler told me a while back that those two had a very intense and passionate relationship…but not in the Disney fairy tale kind of way. They were so in love but so wrong for each other; it was only a matter of time before they broke up. They stayed together until there was nothing left between the two of them. Their break-up must have been something because the day after breaking up Brandy changed schools and Reid took up drinking." As Ally spoke, I instantly felt ashamed for pushing Reid as much as I had been.

It was no wonder he wasn't enthusiastic about starting a relationship; who would after such a horrible experience. I listened to Ally speak about how far Reid had fallen into drinking and how the first party she attended with Reid ended with him being rushed to the hospital for alcohol poisoning. I couldn't believe what I was hearing; the need to hug the blonde grew strong within me but I knew I had to try my best to allow everything I was hearing to go in one ear and out the other. It would be so wrong to bring up any of this to Reid and it was slightly wrong for me to even know his past without allowing him be the one to tell me.

"He's okay though now Melanie; I just think you need to be patient with him. Let him come to you." I couldn't have agreed with her more. Part of me wanted to find Reid that very moment and take back all of my dramatic displays of anger towards him not being interested in the way I had hoped.

"Don't get all sad and depressed over there; everyone has a past they'd give anything to erase." She said trying a smile. I wish I could agree with her but I had no horrible break up or tumultuous relationship to relate to with Reid. I wondered if that would further hinder my chances to be with him but I suppose time would tell.

"It's okay…let's just forget about it for now. This is a happy time; we should be celebrating your first day as Tyler's girlfriend!" I said forcing my best cheerful attitude I could conjure.

The rest of the night was a little more light-hearted than it had began; Ally and I enjoyed indulging in eating through the town's supply of junk food we managed to stock pile in our closet next to Ally's expansive purse collection. We enjoyed eating, laughing and finding out that I had two-left feet when it came to dance dance revolution.

* * *

The weekend whizzed by and Monday morning finally reared its unwelcomed presence as I sat down next to Ally and the twins in my first class. I got to listen to Ally re-tell her date with Tyler for the third time to the twins but all I could do was think of Reid and how I was going to attempt a new approach with him. I wasn't going to pressure him or annoy him with desperate ploys to capture his attention. Nope; I was going to play the calm, cool and collected card. Such a card had always been nearly impossible for me to play well but I was certainly going to try. He deserved it and I had to be respectful to the man I wish I could say I wasn't hopelessly falling for.

"Did you hear that Mel?" Ashley said while snapping her fingers to capture my distracted mind.

"What?" I quickly asked.

"The dance? Are you going?" Ally asked. I raised an eyebrow before asking what had to be the dumbest question in the minds of my now aggravated friends.

"What dance?"

"The fall fest; a big formal school dance that we have each year close to winter formal but even better!" Ashley smiled.

"Yeah you don't freeze to death nearly as fast walking outside in your dress at the fall fest." Ally laughed.

"Oh…well I haven't really thought anything about it." I replied softly; I never actually attended a school dance. But I didn't plan on telling a single soul about that piece of information.

"I bet if Reid asked you to go you'd think a lot about it wouldn't you?" Ally said while providing her usual devious grin. I was starting to wonder if she was trying to help or keep pointing out my crush on Reid to every set of ears who would listen.

"Well if by chance he doesn't ask you, I know of someone who would." Ashton smiled only to get an eye roll by his twin. I smiled and nodded; I suppose having a back-up date wouldn't be completely outrageous.

Lunch finally rolled around and I took my seat at the usual table my friends claimed the first day of school. One leg of the table was slightly shorter than the rest; until Hannah placed her biology pamphlet of "useless information" as she called it, under the leg in support.

I noticed my table-mates were still in line, complaining about the food selection I'm sure; thankfully it was Ally's turn to get my lunch for the day. I suppose after placing bets on how long it would take Tyler to ask Ally out would pay off with a few minutes to myself before lunch. I smiled a little bit at the thought of winning my first school bet.

"What could possibly be making you smile on spaghetti day?" I heard a voice approaching. Reid Garwin took a seat next to me before slouching into the chair, hands tucked into his hoodie pockets.

"I don't have to buy my lunch today thanks to winning a bet with Ally." I said realizing how proud I was at my first attempt in gambling. My mother would have a heart attack.

"I see; well congratulations are in order I suppose." He smirked.

"Thank you." I returned the smirk. A few moments of awkward silence erupted; this was my perfect chance to ask Reid about the dance coming up but I was determined to try to be the carefree and "give him the joy of the chase" kind of attitude.

"So…fall fest is coming up." He said while yawning. Not the perfect way to present the topic, but I'll take it.

"Yeah…are you going?" I asked trying to refrain from showing my usual excitement of the idea this could be a step closer towards him asking me to the dance.

"Hell yeah I'm going. I have to do my civic duty and spike the punch and throw one hell of an after party."

"Now that is reason enough for me to go then." I said smiling widely at my quick and well-said response.

"I'll be seeing you there then Red; save a dance for me. Since this time your brother won't be looming around." He said with a wink. Well I suppose he wasn't going to ask me to the dance; I still had time though. I had to keep myself from pushing him away and I suppose holding myself back from asking him to the dance myself was a good first step.

* * *

The weeks seemed to have flown by so fast I wondered if time itself was set on fast forward. Things had been going rather smoothly and I was finding comfort in the fact that everything seemed to be going as well as I could have wished for. Well, despite the fact Reid has still not asked me to Fall Fest yet. It would seem as if whatever type of relationship we had was stuck in a rut.

We did manage to exchange numbers and venture into the unfamiliar territory of texting. And I can recall a few secretive kisses and acts of attraction between us but that was basically the entirety of our relationship. I don't even know what you would call us; friends with kissing benefits? Well that just sounded about as awkward as the situation I was now in which was giving Ashton the okay to pick me up at 6pm tonight for the dance.

I smiled weakly as I watched Ashton walk away with a slight skip to his step; he was truly excited to be taking me to the dance despite knowing how badly I wanted Reid to be the one to ask me. There just was no more time to wait and I suppose going to the dance alongside a friend was better than going alone. I was excited to see this grand ballroom in which the dance was being held; Ally had told me that the school spared no expense in the elegant decorations.

I was alone in my dorm room getting myself ready for the dance; I was already missing Ally's jokes and ploys to get me excited for the night to come. I couldn't blame her for choosing to go spend the evening meeting Tyler's family before the dance. They're relationship was becoming rather serious and they showed no signs of slowing down. I could tell; simply by the admiration of Ally he held within his eyes when he looked at her.

It was so hard not to explode in a rant consisting of jealousy and frustration; but I held my tongue and tried to keep in mind I truly was happy for them both. They deserved to be happy and it was rude of me to think otherwise.

Tonight of all nights I found myself pondering the idea that there was a chance that Reid and I would never be anything more than friends with kissing benefits. I should really think of a better title for us; but now just wasn't the time. I was becoming angry and upset that my attempt to be calm and allow him to come to me was doing nothing but keep up further apart. I wondered if I should finally ask him, just be blunt and come right out and say how I feel. But there shouldn't be any doubt in how I feel towards him. I mean as far as I've noticed; every single person in the school now knows about the redhead who fell for the son of Ipswich.

I zipped up my dress that I had a little help picking out from the girls the last time we made it to the mall. It was a solid, strapless, satin black that hugged my frame before flaring out down the length of my legs. It was simple and elegant, just as I hoped I would appear to anyone who laid eyes upon me tonight.

I looked at my reflection; the dress was a perfect choice. My hair was fixed in an elegant side bun with a pair of black and diamond pins allowing a few red locks to frame either side of my face. I ran a tube of red lipstick over my lips before realizing that the only thing that would make my appearance perfect would be a smile. I just couldn't genuinely smile knowing that perhaps this might be the night I finally give up on Reid Garwin.

It wasn't like I didn't have any other options to consider in the realm of dating. The very man taking me to this dance was a great catch. Despite the fact he understood I return his romantic feelings towards him and my obvious interest in a certain blonde; he still maintained the utmost respect for me and my feelings. He never once made me uncomfortable and the way he looked at me when he thought I was looking; resembled that of how Tyler looked at Ally. It was enough to make me blush right where I stand. He was outgoing, funny, popular and handsome. He had about everything a girl could ask for in a man; and yet I barely even gave him the chance to even take me to the dance today. Perhaps tonight I would do some soul-searching, because I couldn't keep on going in the way I was going. It was starting to take its toll on me.

I heard a knocking upon the door and tried my best to curl my bright red lips into a smile for the start of my first Fall Fest at Spencer Academy.

"Melanie Danvers, you truly are a sight to behold." Ashton said while offering the kindest smile. I quickly realized that Ashton was also a sight to behold. His raven hair was gelled and fixed to perfection, his suit which was a classic black tux revealed a hot red under-vest. I smiled as he pulled open his jacket to reveal the red vest in full.

"A hint of red for my favorite redhead." He smiled. I bit my lower lip; that was such a sweet gesture. This night might just turn out well for me yet.

Once we arrived into the grand ballroom of the dance I stopped and tried my best to keep from my need to twirl underneath the grand crystal chandelier that seemed to sparkle and shine like the stars across the night sky. The entire room was adorned in lavish textures and fabrics. Tables were set in crystal wear that would glisten every chance the light above would allow. The music which grew louder as Ashton led me further into the beautiful building.

My eyes scanned the area; many students were doing one of three things. Either grinding upon one another on the dance floor, sitting casually around a table littered with plates of food, or sneaking off in hopes of taking advantage of the romantic scenery surrounding us.

"Hey you two, glad to see you made it!" Ally said while walking up with Tyler, their hands interlocked. Ally was wearing a gold dress that seemed to sparkle with her every movement. Tyler was dressed much like Ashton; it seems the rule of fashion for men here was tux or be shunned into leaving to find a tux.

"You two look great! How was the family meeting?" I asked.

"I think my family is just glad I'm dating someone. I swear they must have thought I would be single and living at home for the rest of my life." Tyler chuckled.

"I think my parents think the same of me dude." Ashton laughed while patting Tyler on the back.

"Hey you and Mel are coming to the after party tonight aren't you?" Ally asked. I had completely forgotten about Reid's after party he spoke about at lunch a while back.

"I'm letting the lady decide." Ashton said while shifting his blue eyes towards me.

"I'll get back to you on that." I said, hoping not to come across as the buzz-kill I'm sure I just became. But the thought of seeing Reid just wasn't my idea of fun right now.

Unfortunately the sight of Reid entered my vision as he was playing his popularity card while talking to the group of love-struck girls who were more interested in climbing into bed with him than listening to whatever he was talking to them about. I really tried to keep in mind his past relationship and the scars it must have left upon his heart but this…was just too much. The second I saw a brunette to his right slide a hand down his chest I instantly knew that it just wasn't meant to be.

As I maintained my painful stare upon the blonde, I then noticed him lifting his eyes towards me. Our eyes were locked and I was sure that he read my feelings clearly as he slowly shifted the group of girls aside before taking a walk towards me. I quickly peeled my eyes away before looking at Ashton who was trying his hardest not to frown. Even when it's negative emotions welling up inside me about Reid, they still were feelings that would get in the way of any chances with someone else. I couldn't fake being happy here at this dance with Ashton, no matter how perfect he was being when I felt the need to cry over Reid.

"Don't let him dull that shine you have within you. You come find me if you ever need me okay? I think I'm going to go embarrass my sister in her attempts to hook up with Henry Jenkins." Ashton said with a smile. I watched as he turned and left me right after Tyler and Ally found their way to a table in the distance. I was now alone and felt warm tears begging to fall.

"Melanie…" I heard a familiar voice say. I looked at Reid who was completely blank in his expression. This only fueled the fire of anger growing inside my very core. How could he look as if nothing was remotely going on here.

"Just go away Reid. Please just go away." I said while quickly raising my hand to capture a tear that managed to free itself. Reid looked at me as if I surprised him with my comment. He was either really good at playing dumb or he actually was the stereotypical dumb blonde.

"What did I do?" He asked.

"You…ruined everything." I said trying my best to not reveal my tendency to sob as I felt more tears escaping from my eyes.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Reid said while crossing his arms and lowering his gaze in hopes no one would take notice that we were arguing. Seeing his embarrassment was enough to lead me from the ballroom and into the parking lot directly outside.

I didn't know what I was doing or what action I should take at this moment but I knew I made yet another mistake by walking outside in the chill of the October air. The breeze was piercing but my night was about to welcome a downpour as I felt a few rogue rain droplets fall upon my exposed skin. Suddenly the sky opened up and unleashed a slow and steady rain. At least now my tears wouldn't be seen as easy.

"Come on Melanie, just come inside and we can talk about this." Reid said as he approached me. The streetlight overhead seemed to illuminate his confused expression.

"You can't stand there and tell me that you don't have any idea as to what you've been putting me through! You lead me on…in every way you can only to pull away and reject any hope I have to being with you! I can't do it anymore Reid…I just can't! You either tell me how you feel or stop whatever game this is to you!" I screamed only to allow a few sobs slip from my control.

"I can't deal with this right now." He spoke before turning around and making his way back towards the door. I felt my fists clenching tight enough to reveal the white of my knuckles.

"If you walk away now…don't you dare expect anything more than a passing glance from me from now on!" I shouted while shivering and feeling my hair become plastered against my face.

"Who the hell do you think I am? I'm not some fucking knight in shinning armor Melanie! I told you from the start I can't give you what you're looking for!" Reid turned and shouted, his voice resembled thunder as he took a few steps back towards me.

"Why not? You can't continue pushing people away…you have to eventually let someone in!" I screamed.

"And you think you're the one I should let in huh?"

"Reid just answer me this, do you care about me…at all?" I asked looking directly into his eyes. I hoped that if I looked deep enough, the answer would become visible.

"No." he spat, yet I watched as his gaze faltered as he answered. One thing I knew was how to read a lie.

"You're lying." I said. I then watched as he brought his hands to his now matted blonde hair and tugging

"Melanie just let it go. And while you're at it why don't you go get an earful of what your brother has to say about me; I'm sure that will take care of this little crush you think you have on me."

"I don't care about what my brother has to say about you and I don't think I have a crush on you Reid. I…care about you more than anyone I've ever met." I said praying the rain somehow managed to mask my words. I watched as Reid's face lowered; rain trickling down his every feature. He looked like a scared and lost little boy wondering how it was that he managed to stray so far from home.

"I wish you didn't." He whispered. My eyes blinked furiously; tears continued to fall. I looked at him and realized that this might be as far as this road of ours leads. Perhaps he really wasn't in any way ready to ever entertain the idea of a relationship. I walked up to him until I felt the warmth of his breath upon me. I looked at him directly in the eyes and I felt all courage I had within me and I spoke.

"I'm not like the girl who broke your heart Reid. I'm the girl who kept you company as you got sick at your own party, I'm the girl who tried to get your attention by dancing with you at Nicky's, I'm the girl who thinks about you every second of everyday and I'm the girl who wants to make you happy. Unless you stop me…I will turn and walk away. I'll forget everything that happened, I'll never bother your again and I'll use all the strength I have to forget you even existed." I then paused as our eyes remained locked with one another.

The rain continued to fall upon us and I literally felt numb both inside and out from the scene before my very eyes. I gave one ultimatum I might come to regret giving; but I had a right to this type of selfishness. I had a right to protect my heart; despite the fact it would still be his to claim.

As moments passed and silence remained I closed my eyes as I knew that he wasn't going to stop me. He would let me walk away and walk right out of his life completely.

With that realization I turned and took a step away from the silent blonde only to feel his hand grabbing my wrist gently. He actually stopped me; I turned and looked at the man. He himself looked as if he could cry but he remained strong in my sight as he pulled me into him. I felt his arms tightened gently around my frame. He was hugging me and as I rested my head upon his chest I released a much anticipated sigh of relief. This was what I had been waiting for…some sign or hint of his feelings for me that I could cling to when my doubt would threaten to enter into mind.

"I care about you too Red…and I never want you to walk away from me. Not when you're wearing my favorite color." I laughed as I felt his smile upon my forehead as he placed a kiss upon it.

"What now?" I asked.

"Give me a moment to process the fact I'm entering into relationship territory willingly here…and I still feel it's the wrong decision but I really can't let you walk away now can I?"

"Well you could…" I laughed only to feel his arms squeeze me closer.

"But I'm glad you didn't." I added. We remained hugging for awhile, I felt the warmth from his body calming every emotion and every worry I had. I felt more relaxed in this moment within his arms than I had in a long time.

"Let's get you home Red." He said while releasing his hold of me. I quickly missed his warmth as we began walking down the sidewalk before the line of cars.

Fall Fest certainly wasn't what I had planned…and I knew I would catch a cold from being outside in this weather; but I had finally got what I had been wanting ever since I first entertained the idea of my interest in Reid Garwin.

As we walked, my feet seeming to find every puddle the sidewalk had to offer, I felt his hand gently take hold of mine before bringing it up to his lips for a soft and gentle kiss.

"You have no idea what you've gotten yourself into." He said with that trademark smirk. I smiled that genuine smile I feared I'd never see upon my face again; it felt wonderful and this night belonged to us now and I'd never forget it.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Okay, well things just got interesting I hope! I finally let our favorite son of Ipswich cave into dating; think Melanie pushed him too hard? I mean even though its only been a few chapters, it had to be months time frame that they've been at it, trying to figure their relationship out so I thought it was time. But don't worry you know the twists, turns and drama is just around the corner! And don't forget the action, yeah I've still got some of that on the way too! Next chapter will be in REID's POV by the way! Just a heads up! Oh and did anyone catch my little "nod" to harry potter here at the yule ball and Hermione telling Ron he ruined everything and Ron acted as if he had no idea what she was talking about? Yeah I sort of threw that in here with Melanie and Reid's interactions but wanted to give credit to that scene in Harry Potter too.**

 **Responses to Reviews:**

 **HapaDoll: My dear friend, man it's so good to see your reviews on here again I have to say! I'm glad you enjoyed the length of the last chapter and probably this one too; yeah I suppose I'll try to stick with that! Sometimes I get too eager to update and cut my chapters short but this way I can give the readers more to read and review on I suppose. And YES I'm sorry for the red/Reid confusion, there was a lot in there, hope this chapter was better with that!**

 **I like how well you described Melanie, she's actually not my favorite OC I've written but I wanted her to be that sort of flawed, develop and mature as the story unfolds sort of character and one that everyone hates at first almost but ends up loving after they see what all the character goes through. This chapter probably didn't make anyone love her yet, she did push Reid but I'd be pretty fed up after mixed signals for so long. The Hot/cold Reid Garwin way as you so cleverly said! I love that about Reid and I love writing with him in the scenes, he's a fun and complex character. Hoping to bring that out more next chapter too! Thanks for reviewing hope to hear from you again!**

 **Bjq: Good to see you in the reviews again my friend thanks so much!**

 **Guest: I think you're right, there will always be an element of insecurity with Reid because of how he is and his past but I hope you liked the fact that Tyler found a girlfriend with Ally and will forgive me for having her chose Reid. Can't fight who the heart chooses I guess! But I agree with you! Haha! Thanks for reviewing!**

 **AliH1: Great to hear from you in the reviews again my friend, two lost souls I like that analogy with them. They are aren't they? With their own insecurities and flaws but they fit well I think, I'll show that more next chapter. Thanks so much!**


	7. Conversations Over Garlic Bread

**Too Close**

 **Chapter Seven**

 **Reid's POV (This chapter will have POV shifts, please look out for the BOLD faced print indicating who's POV is taking place)**

As she disappeared behind the closing door, I found myself lost in my thoughts. The entire night was becoming a blur and I still had a hard time believing that anyone could allow me to utter an agreement to a relationship.

I walked down the dark hallways and down the monotonous stairs; I must have looked like I was defeated and part of me felt like that. I haven't dated anyone for a reason but it seems even that reason couldn't hold up against the will of that redhead. I meant what I said when I told her I cared about her…I have experienced strong feelings for her that I haven't felt in years, but was it enough?

I was now in the spotlight and I could feel the commitment and expectations closing in around me. I feared it wasn't a question of if I would disappoint her in the end; it was a question of when.

I suppose I should try to give it a shot before running down and sealing my fate with some twisted sense of a self-fulfilling prophecy. Melanie was damn near perfect. Well except for her relation to Caleb; I was curious as to how I would approach Caleb with news of his sister and me starting to date. I'm sure he'd welcome me with open arms…to pull me into a chokehold no doubt.

Finally I reached the final set of doors between me and the night air. I realized the rain had finally stopped but the feeling of my drenched clothes was enough to make me feel as if the rain still remained.

"How did I know you would be here?" I heard a familiar voice ask. I turned to see Tyler and Ally leaning against his prized black hummer that he washed and waxed the day before.

"Sorry mommy and daddy I'll be good the rest of the night I swear." I had to get a laugh in somewhere before the scolding I was now anticipating.

"It's okay…just tell me she's okay." Ally asked. Well, I'd certainly take this tone over Tyler's obnoxious shouting.

"She's fine. Why does no one trust me around here?"

"Personal experience…past situations and the fact your name starts with Reid and ends with Garwin." Tyler said with a smile. He was lucky Ally was there or I would have paid him back for that one.

"Well _Baby Boy,_ am I free to go home now? I'm tired, freezing and all this relationship crap is making me sick." I said jokingly but I should have known that last part would capture Ally's attention.

"Relationship crap? OH MY GOD REID! Did you do what I think you did?" her voice grew in pitch as she skipped closer to me. What was this a musical?

"Well if you mean giving into your roommates begging and pleading to be my girlfriend…then yeah, I did." With that I felt Ally's arms swing around my neck and squeeze.

"I knew you would come around!" she shrieked. Well it was nice to know everyone had their bets in about my love life.

"I got to go inside! I got to celebrate with her! She's probably sick from being out in the rain! Oh my gah…I'll text you later Ty!" In a dizzying display of energy Ally disappeared behind the doors.

"You get used to her level of energy after awhile…it's actually kind of cute." Tyler said while laughing. I wouldn't call whatever that was cute by any means. Ally and I were drinking friends and that was about the extent of our friendship and I certainly wasn't complaining.

I walked towards the hummer, quickly climbing into the heated leather seats I couldn't picture myself living without on nights like this. My mind must be more occupied than I thought when I realized I had sat in the passengers seat rather than shoving my way behind the wheel.

"You look like you've had a death in a family. Are you sure you're alright with dating Melanie? I know dating isn't something your comfortable with." Tyler said. As much of a hard time as I always gave the guy, I was always thankful to have him to talk to; tonight was no exception.

I didn't know how to answer him; I was alright with dating Melanie…I couldn't see her doing anything my past girlfriend had taken a liking to doing. Things like trying to change me, every single aspect of my life she wanted a say and desired control of.

Brandy was like a goddess in my eyes; the most beautiful creature I had ever seen but like the devil in disguise I was ensnared by that beauty and I fell in love to the point I was unable to see reason. Love blinds you and I made sure never to allow that blindness to reappear.

"She's not like her dude…I wouldn't have let you walk out of the dance after her if I thought she'd was even remotely close to being like Brandy. She's a good girl with a good heart." Tyler said. He wasn't telling me anything I didn't already know. I couldn't explain my current state or my hesitation for wanting to fully invest into my new found relationship with Melanie.

"I think I'm just…scared." Tyler had better understand if anyone else heard me say those words they would be dead; secrecy was a given for this conversation.

"I bet she's just as scared as you are. You haven't made this easy for her." I hadn't quite thought about her feeling the same fears as I was experiencing but it made sense. It was no secret that I had a wall between me and anyone I came into contact with. Defense mechanism? You bet your ass it is.

"She's too good for me man." I said while resting my head on the headrest. Melanie was just like her brother in the sense she radiated the same genuine good soul that Caleb seemed to flaunt in my face. I didn't dislike this about Melanie; she was humble and reserved about every quality she harbored. But it was a striking difference in comparison to me and my qualities.

I was a damaged soul; I came to accept that but she deserved more and that much would be apparent to everyone who would hear news of our relationship.

"Reid, you got to stop with this whole self-pity gig…it kept you from making some mistakes in the past but Melanie is different. She adores you man; the way she looks at you and the way she searches for your face every where she goes…that's love and it's the real thing. Stop thinking your going to mess it up and just enjoy the fact you have someone who likes you for who you are." I was shocked at the words Tyler had spoken; usually he concluded our conversations with a "get over it" or "alright well good luck with that".

I closed my eyes and there was the very image of Melanie smiling and waving at me with that warm smile that melted every cold thought I held onto. I still would never know what that girl saw in me to make her fall for me; but I owed it to her and even myself to give this a try.

The more my thoughts remained on her and the possibilities of our relationship, the more I felt a sense of giddiness that must have been what Melanie was feeling as I watched her giggle and smile as she walked into her dorm after our goodnight kiss. I could still feel her soft lips on my own; the feeling was memorable and addictive.

"She is pretty fucking hot." I smirked. To say the truth would be a bit embarrassing; that girl was breathtaking. I was eager to have her upon my arm through every hallway and night at Nicky's.

The rest of the ride was rather quiet; both of us were busy thinking of our own situation, relationship and girls in our lives. I couldn't help but smile and ask myself how in the world I managed to start dating someone. Caleb's sister of all people and a redhead on top of that…this was certainly unfamiliar territory but as I looked down at the brightened screen of my cell I saw where she had texted me:

 _I realize all of this might be kind of overwhelming; things happening so fast. Just know I'm not wanting to rush or make you feel uncomfortable. We'll find our own pace and the only thing I expect from you is a chance to kiss you a little more! If you can handle it!_

Now that was exactly the text I needed to confirm my decision to do this. To really do this and allow myself the chance to be happy…I've tortured myself long enough for my past. It's a new beginning and it would start with a trip to the florist before class in the morning. I haven't forgotten the little things and I was far from being incapable of romance. It's just been awhile.

* * *

 **MELANIE'S POV**

I fluttered my eyes open once I sensed the brightness of the morning sky was creeping into the room. The smile that I had fallen asleep with was still upon my face; I couldn't imagine feeling happier than I was at this moment.

With a sigh I realized that it was in fact Monday and I needed to start getting ready for the first day as Reid's girlfriend. I had to arm myself with a perfect hair day to boost my confidence that would surely be tested when Reid's fan club would start their catty attacks upon me. I could hear them now; "do you really think you're good enough to be with him" or "you're in for a surprise if you think he'll stay with you when he could have me."

It's funny though, the one thing that might keep me safe from the hoards of angry teenage girls is the one thing that I tried to keep a secret: my relation to Caleb Danvers. Oh I still hold onto my goal to have a name all my own; completely separate from Caleb. But for once I think I might play the "Caleb's little sister" card today. If there's one person my peers loved more than Reid Garwin; it was my brother.

As I got ready and began hearing Ally finally deciding to do the same; I couldn't help but feel slightly apprehensive to facing Reid today. My excitement couldn't distract me enough from the fact I had to talk him into dating me. I practically threw a tantrum like a little child for him to even agree to this step. I should have tried to stay calm and talk to him before throwing a fit and yelling at him. But it was so hard to think clearly when the chilling rain was crashing down on me and every other attempt I had tried to show him how I felt only led to further complications between us.

Ally kept telling me last night before we finally fell asleep that Reid needed the push and needed me to take control over the situation. I just hoped Reid would find himself saying the same thing.

I gave one last glance at my reflection before dragging a still yawning Ally who unfortunately slept through her window of opportunity to get coffee.

"I guess you'll be sitting with Reid this morning, right?" Ally asked while lazily pulling a brush through her long hair.

"Only if you can make it without me this morning." I replied while starting to feel a few sets of eyes following me as we walked through the halls. And so it begins.

"Mel, all I'm going to be doing is making a pillow out of my books and sleeping. I think I can handle that without you! Go sit with your man!" Ally said as she gave me a slight shove through the wooden doors of the classroom.

Ally quickly veered off to the back row to get the best seat to sleep undisturbed; I then spotted Reid who was sitting lazily as usual, this time my eyes caught something not so usual. He was sitting next to an empty seat with a small bouquet of flowers on it.

My smile turned to a wide and undeniable cheesy grin as I walked towards the blonde.

"Well this is quite the surprise." I tried to say playfully, in hopes to mask my sheer shock and awe of the beautiful pink and red petals peeking through a beautiful wrapping with a large ribbon surrounding every stem.

"I've been known for a few." He said while grinning and motioning for me to take a seat. The second I sat down I felt his hands pull my desk closer towards him which instantly made me blush. I brought the divine smell of the floral arrangement fill my senses as I then turned to Reid who seemed to be enjoying every minute of my happiness.

Ally must have been right; maybe he needed the push in order to do this; because I see nothing that would indicate his disinterest or him being uncomfortable with the idea of dating.

The class flew by; I couldn't tell you a single thing about the lesson we were taught in class. But I could tell you that Reid wasn't afraid to show affection in front of his peers; but I guess that would make sense. I don't think he had any aspect of his life he wouldn't express openly and proudly.

As the room emptied, Reid and I walked towards the door and into the hallway where the sets of eyes on me had increased drastically.

"Let's cause a scene." I heard Reid whisper in my ear as we found ourselves directly in the middle of a large gathering of students. I felt as if I was a fish surrounded by a school of sharks.

"A scene?" I asked but my attention was quickly redirected as I felt Reid's hands come up to either side of my face before bringing his lips upon mine. I melted into the very contact of our kiss. I heard a few gasps and hushed whispers as Reid finally parted from me with a smirk.

"Catch ya at lunch babe." He said before sticking his hands into his jacket and walking down the hall as if nothing happened. I however, couldn't possibly do the same. My face was on fire from a widespread blush and my eyes must have resembled that of a deer in headlights. I guess a scene was exactly what we caused.

"Come on lover girl, before they decide to attack." Ally laughed while locking arms with me and whisking me away to our next class.

As I made way into my dorm I was pleased to say I made it through day one of the Garwin girlfriend adventures. I made it through with a bouquet of flowers and now an incoming text saying:

 _"I'd like to take you out tonight. There's a place I'd like to take you."_

Well I certainly couldn't say no to that. I wanted to brace myself for something bad to happen or at least some hurdle to make it through; I figured with as much confusion and awkward moments in the months we've tip-toed around the idea of liking each other; it would carry over into our relationship. But surprisingly, I haven't sensed any such issues and I wondered if continuing to brace myself for something bad to happen was even necessary at this point.

Reid Garwin was unpredictable to say the least. The second I think I know him and what he's going to do next; he changes and does the exact opposite. He would always keep me on my toes but I think you need that aspect of excitement and intrigue; without a little change you turn into the older generation Danvers.

I allowed my fingers to tap away on the screen of my phone in response to Reid's text.

 _"I can be down at the parking lot in half an hour, is that okay?"_

What was I going to wear? The frenzy known as getting ready for a first date had officially started.

 _"Sure. Look for Baby Boy's hummer. I "commandeered" it for the night."_

Well that part of the evening I could have guessed; I don't think his love for that hummer would ever change.

I ran around the room, tossing clothes here and there with a toothbrush in my mouth and running a brush through my hair. This was the only form of multi-tasking I was capable of.

Soon I managed to find an outfit I approved of. High waisted skinny jeans with black heels and a black top to match; an outfit I'd have to remember to thank Ally for letting me borrow without asking.

When the minutes passed to the point our meeting time was shinning upon my alarm clock I hurried out of my room and made it down the stairs and out of the doors with ease and a slight skip to my step. I was beyond excited.

Just as I made it out, I heard the booming sound system Reid was no doubt taking advantage of in Tyler's hummer as he pulled up. I shook my head slightly before walking to the oversized vehicle and pulling myself up into the passenger's seat.

"So where are we going?" I asked while he turned the system down to the point I could hear his response.

"An Italian place; I've grown up there practically. The people there treat me like family; I figured I'd let them meet you." He said while casually driving with one, leather glove covered hand, loosely gripping the wheel.

"I'm meeting your Italian restaurant family huh? Hmm, you must really like me then." I said playfully.

"You're definitely not bad red." He smirked.

The car ride was long but it was filled with pleasant conversation and an even more pleasant view of my handsome boyfriend; who happened to be wearing a pressed collared button up shirt. I was very impressed.

We finally pulled into a small parking lot in front of the cutest building I think I've ever seen. It was small but was surrounded by white columns and every window had its own stained glass design. The sign upon the building read: "Giovanni's Place".

"Now, I got to warn you…there is an amazing woman in here that has been known to hug me and kiss me on the forehead; her name is Ruth. No need to get jealous; she's already taken." He said while opening my door and helping me out. I raised an eyebrow at the statement; Ruth? Well I hoped it was another addition to his fan club; I wasn't prepared to fight over Reid while eating pasta.

"Reid darling! I knew I recognized that hummer! Does Tyler know you took it this time or will I get a call from him again tonight?" an elderly voice said while the door to the building opened and out walked a petite, older woman who was wearing multiple layers of bold patterns and a bun of gray hair on the top of her head. She was just as cute as this building.

"Hello Ms. Ruth! Tyler knows I took his car this time; I won't be causing you any trouble tonight." Reid said while embracing the woman. So this was Ruth. I smiled as my jealousy thoughts subsided.

"I don't mind you causing trouble; but I do mind when you don't come see me in so long! But I'm guessing this sweet young lady has something to do with that." She said while walking towards me slowly before wrapping her arms around me in a hug that I couldn't help but return.

"Ruth, this is Melanie Danvers…my girlfriend." Reid said; the word girlfriend was as new for him to say as it was for me to even think.

"Girlfriend? Oh my, the pleasure to meet you dear. Please you two come inside; Reid you can have any table you'd like. I'll get some garlic bread out for you!"

"Thank you so much." I said as she smiled before shuffling her red shoes back into the restaurant.

"I think she's got me beat and she's got garlic bread. I understand if you leave me for her."

"It's a tough choice; but I think I'll at least give you a chance." He said with a smile before he did something that felt so amazing, I felt my heart skip a beat. He took hold of my hand and interlocked our fingers. My hand fit perfectly into his.

"I won't make you regret it." I said as we walked into the building. The grand marble floor was the first thing my eyes found. The bold design of the black and white stone beneath my feet made me feel like royalty. As did the grand chandeliers and rich wood tables with lit candles on each; the space felt warm and welcoming.

Reid led us to a table where he politely pulled the chair out for me. He then took a seat in front of me; the candle light enhanced his features that were smiling just as much as I was.

"As far as first dates go; this is the least awkward one I've been on." Reid said while trying to maintain a proper sitting position; I could tell he was dying to slouch as he always did in class.

"Give it time…I'm sure I'll find a way to be awkward at some point." I laughed while a middle aged man placed a basket of garlic bread upon our table.

"G Man, good to see you! How's Brenda and the kids?" Reid asked. I was shocked at the level of kindness Reid was showing; not that I thought he wasn't nice but this was a side of Reid I had never seen. I had to try my best not to pour my heart out to him after seeing such a display of kindness.

"Good. Good. Lovely lady I see; marvelous!" The man spoke; his Italian accent was thick but his smile was contagious.

"Thank you." I said before Reid ordered us a few appetizers to nibble on before the meal. I was excited to try some of the food that was the source of the amazing aromas filling the air.

The man bowed slightly and made his way behind the swinging doors of the kitchen.

"Thank you for taking me here; this place is amazing and the people are so nice; how long have you been coming here?" I asked.

"Since I was a kid, my parents would even leave me here instead of a babysitter when I was young. Giovanni, the man who was just at our table, was the one who taught me to cook." Reid said. I could see the admiration he had for these people in his very eyes.

"That's so sweet; and a man that can cook is certainly a keeper in my book."

"As if you needed another reason to keep me around." He smirked. I chuckled before placing the deep red linen napkin over my lap. A few moments went by before I found myself feeling open enough to talk on a deeper level with him. The small talk was quickly running low on topics.

"Shall we talk on a slightly deeper level?" I asked.

"Oh is it time already to cut to the juicy details and dark secrets of our lives?" he said while taking a bite out of a piece of garlic bread.

"Oh I think it is, if you think you can handle it." I said while mirroring his actions and taking a bite of some garlic bread as well. Our eyes were resting intently on each other; the dancing flame above the candle seemed to create a beautiful glisten in his gaze.

"Baby…I can handle anything." His pride was sexy in this candle light.

I took a few minutes to think where I should even begin this conversation; there was so much I wanted to know about him. So many things that we haven't quite had the time or place to talk about. I had prepared so many questions for him but as I sit facing the perfect opportunity to ask; my mind drew a blank. Before I could think of what to ask first, Reid surprised me with a question of his own.

"Have you ever been in love?" He asked. His eyes were searching me for the answer before I even uttered a response; this was going to be an interesting conversation. It was a good question; I knew the answer but was afraid to answer. I was in love once, but the relationship was long distance and seemed to collapse all around me as I started my first year of school abroad.

His name was Adam; we met on the streets of London as he was enjoying a weekend away from his home in Ireland. His accent attracted me instantly which was the same thing he would always say to me. Which always struck me as silly; I never quite pictured an American English accent as something to find attractive. But I figured it was just something new and intriguing to his European ears.

He was so attractive and knew exactly what to say to me to capture my attention. We remained in contact after that first meeting and the swapping of contact information. We became so close but never attached a label to whatever sort of relationship we had. I felt like I knew him, I felt like our souls were intertwined every time I saw his face pop up onto my laptop as we initiated the many hours of video chatting.

"Is that a yes?" Reid asked, bringing my attention back to the question at hand.

"Yes…but it'd probably sound kind of crazy to know that we had a long distance sort of thing. We never even kissed; but still, in my heart I knew it was love. Nothing really came of it and time pushed us apart. It was foolish." I said almost ashamed to reveal my inexperience in the dating and love area.

"Love is love; nothing foolish about feeling for someone else." He replied. Wise words from the blonde who was now stuffing his face with yet another garlic bread chunk; I started to smile widely at the sight.

"What about you?" I asked. Wondering just how much he would reveal to me that I hadn't heard from Ally. I felt slightly ashamed to have had knowledge about his past relationship already; but what was done is done and the only thing that mattered was hearing it from his lips.

"Once; let's just say that the point where you reached in your relationship where time pushed you apart; I reached with her as well. I should have let her go. But instead I held on. I don't know why I did; but it didn't end well. For either of us." He said while peeling his eyes away from me. The subject was still so close to haunting his very thoughts yet again. I hated he carried such hurt with him and I hated that I haven't been able to take that hurt away from him.

I just made that my next challenge; it was official. I had to find a way to erase the hurt in his eyes every time his past crossed his mind. I would make his present and future so full of joy and happiness; the past would never even creep into his thoughts again.

As I thought of my plans to reach this new found goal I realized that Reid was now looking up at me once more with a smile that I loved to see.

"I can see those little gears in your head turning…you're up to something."

"How observant of you Garwin." I said with a wink. He bit his lower lip slightly before shaking his head. If only he knew just how cute he was with every little gesture he made.

* * *

 **REID'S POV**

It had been nearly two hours and I was under the impression the date was going exceptionally well. My impression was confirmed by the smiles, winks and pats on the back Ruth and Giovanni kept giving me every time they would walk by us. We spent the majority of the time talking; just going back and forth with the Q and A session that has led me to get a closer look at the beautiful redhead smiling at me from across the table.

"So I haven't caught you using powers since I've been around you; you must have a pretty good control over them." She said. I was in shock at the topic of powers coming form someone other than the guys but then I remembered she must know just as much as us when it comes to that sort of thing.

"I don't have full control; but after pulling out a few gray hairs I decided I should slow it down on the using unless it was necessary."

"Vanity saves the day." She laughed which was such a calming thing to hear; her laugh could brighten any day even in the horrid weather than seems to remain over our town. She was right though; vanity did save the day; I suppose keeping my appearance up was up there in my top priorities. I was shallow, vain and superficial…what else was new.

"So do you think you could suffer through a second date sometime?" She asked with a playful gleam in her eye and a smirk that I was quickly finding hard not to fall for.

"If I must." I replied with a smile as she placed her napkin upon her dinner plate. My mind had been inching its way towards the topic of conversation that I was dreading but I knew that it had to be discussed.

"So, I have one last question for you." I said while placing my napkin aside as well.

"Go for it."

"Are you planning on telling your brother about us? Should I expect a knock on my door in the near future by an enraged Caleb Danvers?" I tried to smile but the weight of the obvious serious situation was looming overhead long before today. I still can remember that night at Nicky's; If I had shown any further interest in Melanie he would have drove his fist into my face.

I learned during dinner tonight; that Caleb had taken over the role of the head of the household quite young. He was forced to take charge after his father aged and was secluded away from the family to the point the talk of the town was that he had died. His new position within the family meant ensuring Melanie's well-being in all aspects of life. I suppose that would include repelling me from her side. I didn't exactly have a respectable reputation with dating and women; and Caleb Danvers was always reminding me of that long before Melanie was even around. He was always the "golden boy" and the one that I was told to look up to and try my best to imitate. His impossible standards and uptight, prudish ways made me sick. It's no wonder the guy ever managed to get a girl like Sarah with his over protective ways.

But I couldn't make a stand against him through a fight in the alley way or school locker room as I often would try. This was different, this was his sister and I was deemed a player; how on earth was I possibly going to approach Caleb about dating her?

I was by no means scared of Caleb; but my usual dealings with him have led to fights both verbal and physical and that was not something I could do and expect to keep Melanie on my side. I had to find a way to speak with him in a less violent way. This girl must mean more to me than I have been able to admit if I'm actually considering having a civil conversation with Caleb and being completely left to his mercy.

"Well…I was planning on calling him tomorrow and telling him; surely it won't be as bad as your thinking. I mean after that night at Nicky's we talked and he knows that I've got to make my own decisions eventually." She said but it gave little comfort to me. I'm sure Caleb will express that this decision of hers to date me is not what he had in mind as a good start to independency.

I wondered if I should even let her face Caleb with this by herself. Usually I'd have no problem letting someone else deal with the guy but this might have to be an exception. I guess I would call him tonight and get this over with.

"I'll take care of it." I said finally while sliding into a comfortable position in the chair. It was going to be a long night.

"Are you sure? I don't mind talking to him." She offered, I would gladly accept it if it wasn't for my damn conscious stepping it reminding me that I should do the right thing. I suppose being chewed out by Caleb wasn't anything I wasn't used to and this time at least it was for something I was willing to fight for.

"Don't worry about it; I'll have it all taken care of by tomorrow." I hoped those words would still hold true after tonight.

"Thank you for doing this Reid and thank you for this amazing dinner and for allowing me to meet these wonderful people! You certainly know how to treat a girl." She said with a smile.

"As if there was any doubt." I winked while standing and giving a few waves and catching a kiss Ruth sweetly blew in my direction. It was cheesy and not exactly my style when it came to adding to my reputation; but I suppose I was entitled to one place where I didn't have to maintain a certain nature about me.

"Let's get you home red; I'm sure you and Ally need some time to talk about how amazing I am." I said while wrapping my arm around the small of her waist; instinctively pulling her close.

"How did you know?" she laughed while we made our way back into the hummer and enjoyed the ride back to the school; our hands never letting go of each other.

After a goodnight kiss that perhaps could have lasted longer if it hadn't been for Ally making comments and giggles behind the door; I found myself sitting in the hummer and staring at my cell phone. Caleb Danvers' name was highlighted on the screen as I debated going through with dialing it or not.

I guess I didn't really have a choice but my thumb remained hovering over the call button for what seemed like an eternity. Just do it. I kept saying until finally I pressed the button and brought the ringing sound to my ear until I heard his voice.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hey dude, how's it going?" I said while resting my forehead on the steering wheel.

" _Going good, it's not like you to call is everything alright?"_

"Oh yeah…everything is going good. How's Sarah?" I asked knowing he would pick up on my attempt to stall the conversation. I've never asked about Sarah and frankly didn't care to hear an answer.

 _"Out with it Reid."_

"Caleb…I need to talk to you about…Melanie." I was nervous and such an emotion was not something I was used to feeling. I felt a knot forming in my stomach as my forehead remained on the steering wheel.

 _"She's not drinking again is she?"_

"Yes. I mean no! No! Of course not, this is about something…else."

 _"I'm listening."_

"Well…you see…I've been around her for awhile now…and well I like her…a lot. And I was hoping-"

 _"No way Reid. I thought I made it clear at Nicky's there is absolutely no chance I'd let you treat my sister like you do all the other girls at Spencer!"_

"Just hear me out, I don't want to sleep with your sister dude, I like the girl and as hard as it is for you to see me in a different light I'm asking you to please just give me a chance. I swear to you I would not do anything to hurt her." I was quite proud of the words coming out despite my nervous energy.

 _"I can't see you in a different light because you have no other light about you. You sleep around and commitment is the furthest thing from your mind! And you want to involve my sister in your messed up life? I don't think so."_

I felt my anger rising and I felt the need to cuss him out royally for the way he spoke to me. He doesn't even know me enough to make such judgments. He goes by what he has seen in the past but even most of that was rumors and gossip that I allowed to spread through the school because I simply enjoyed the attention.

"I'm trying my best to do what's right here for you and Melanie; I am not the person you think I am and my only plans with Melanie is to make her happy. I wouldn't be calling you, begging your permission like a pussy if I didn't care about her."

With that I heard some whispering on Caleb's line; I quickly recognized the voice belonged to Sarah. Great; that's exactly what I needed. Another person from the "I hate Reid" brigade to enter the conversation; this was a huge mistake.

 _"Reid?" Sarah asked._

"Yes Sarah?" I asked trying my best not to hang up and use my magic to explode the device and send it flying through the window.

 _"Look, even though Caleb can't exactly say it right now, I think he and I both know that your call shows a sense of maturity and care that we've not seen from you yet."_

Gee, thanks mom. I thought to myself but I remained silent and continued to allow her to speak as her words seemed to be shifting the conversation to my favor.

 _"That's his little sister, the one person he wants to protect more than anyone. You have to understand that. But Caleb has to understand that it took a lot for you to call and ask permission and we owe it to you and Melanie to give you guys a chance."_

"So…it's alright for us to date? I won't get a rock through my window or get stabbed in my sleep?" I asked while lifting my head from the steering wheel.

" _Well I can't make any promises, but go for it. Young love is the most amazing feeling…cherish it and take good care of her." Sarah giggled as I heard Caleb groaning in the background._

"Thank you and I will. Tell Caleb not to worry about a thing, I'll take good care of her!"

" _I bet you will you traitor!" Caleb shouted but was quickly cut off by Sarah who kindly said "Good luck Reid, I'm happy for you! Good night."_

I hung up the phone and the feeling of victory was beginning to take over. I did it. I actually did it. Did not even think this outcome was possible, I guess it might not have been without Sarah stepping in. Guess she wasn't as annoying as I thought! This was news that deserved to be shared and toasted over a round of beers. I'd have to see about making that happen but for now I had to text Melanie and let her know the good news!

I quickly started tapping away on my cell keyboard:

Mission accomplished.

Moments later I got a reply that made me want to burst out laughing:

 _See, I knew it wouldn't be that bad._

If only she knew just how bad it could have gone; I suppose I could keep my nervousness experience to myself. All that mattered was the fact we were dating and even big brother Caleb couldn't stand in our way now.

 _I think your romantic side is showing! But I like it and I can't thank you enough for what you've done. I'll see you tomorrow, good night Reid._

I smiled as I finally started up the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the road towards Tyler's house while testing the speaker's limit with a good song.

I was going to take this good mood as yet another sign that being with Melanie officially was a good idea after all. I don't know why it took me so long to realize that Melanie and I were actually good for each other. I had my reservations against dating but this feeling wasn't what I thought came with dating. I expected to feel trapped, bored out of my mind and like an old man who had nothing else to do in his life but to allow a woman to come in and take over. I suppose my thoughts on dating had been slightly off and unreasonable; especially when I stop to think about the date that we shared tonight. And that kiss; we've often kissed but every time I feel as if she kept up with me and her passion was right there rivaling my own. It was exhilarating to have someone who could leave you wanting more each and every time.

* * *

 **Author's Note: How was their first date? I thought it was super cute and adorable BUT as I promised I need to throw some surprises and twists and action in here, which is why I'm about to post the next chapter RIGHT NOW to deliver what I promised. I hope this was EXACTLY the twist you were hoping for! Please review!**


	8. Did He Mention a Last Name?

**Too Close**

 **Chapter Eight**

 **Melanie's POV**

Well as the months went by; I was quite satisfied in the name that I now had for myself in the very halls of Spencer Academy. I was Melanie Danvers; outgoing, intelligent, friendly, the redhead fire cracker and Reid's girlfriend. The last part was something that took me a while to get used to. It was still so new and exciting to think about my relationship with the infamous Reid Garwin. They had said to me that our relationship wouldn't last a week; but it had now been three months and we were still together and going strong.

Our relationship had become something out of a fairy tale…with a son of Ipswich twist. The school had finally accepted me as my own person but with the added bonus of being the girl who tamed Reid Garwin. The feeling was beyond exciting; I felt invincible and I felt as if I finally found who I was meant to be in life. Not only that but I had friends that I call my family, a boyfriend that was as charming as he was handsome and I had amazing memories to go along with each. I finally saw what it was my brother had spoke so much about when it came to this place; this truly was the only place I felt I belong.

Ally and Tyler had been doing great; beyond great I should say as I just got done hearing Ally explain their plans they were now laying out before them as a couple. They were so young but together you could just tell that they were the couple that would continue on even after graduation. I naturally began thinking of my own relationship and wondering where I saw it going. We hadn't progressed to the point Ally and Tyler were now at; and I wasn't about to even contemplate the word marriage. But still, a girl can't help herself when thinking of the future and hoping that they had some idea if their current boyfriend might stay with them for the next stage of life after high school.

Reality finally crept make into my consciousness as I felt Reid's hand land on my thigh underneath the dinner table. We were having the first, of many, awkward dinners with my family. I had wondered why it had been so long for us all to sit and have dinner; but as the awkward silence and nauseated feeling within me continued, I was reminded of why.

Caleb and my mother both were well aware of my relationship with Reid long before this dinner was planned. Caleb had done nothing but warn me and tell me of how he hopes I come to my senses and end things before it was too late. My mother however, would tell me every single fault and aspect of Reid's unglamorous reputation that reached her ears through town gossip. Yes, Reid didn't have many fans in the Danvers family.

I felt horrible even letting him come tonight because I know that he knew where he stood in the eyes of my family. He was such a good boyfriend and absolute gentlemen and was sitting; dressed in his finest and armed with every lesson in manners he could remember. He was going to get ripped apart by my family tonight; the anticipation of when it would happen was quickly building. Yet there he was; casually finishing the plate of mother's garlic and herb pork tenderloin.

"So Reid, what do you plan to do with your life after high school?" And so it begins.

"You mean there's life after high school?" Reid said; I giggled slightly until realizing that my mother and brother didn't take kindly to the response.

"He told me that he planned on going onto college and becoming a teacher." I quickly added.

"Teachers hardly make enough to even put food on the table." My mother said while taking a sip of her wine. I just hoped she could control herself with the drinking tonight. I didn't want to expose Reid to Caleb and me helping mother to bed because she couldn't safely climb the stairs intoxicated.

"And I think you have to actually attend a class you teach; unlike how you skip class as a student." Caleb said with a smile and a mouthful of food; he was enjoying this more than anyone.

"I think teaching is a wonderful profession and I think you'd be great at it." I said while squeezing his hand slightly under the table. Reid gave me a wink before going back to eating.

"Would you like some wine my dear?" My mother asked; I held my breath as I hoped Reid wouldn't fall for her underage drinking test.

"Oh no ma'am, I've got a few years before I'm able to partaking in drinking wine." Reid said politely only to get a laugh from Caleb. I instantly shot my brother a look of anger which calmed his antics for the time being.

"Well, I suppose we should be wrapping dinner up, I've got so much homework to do and I know you do too Reid." I said while stretching and hoping the night would end in a quicker manner than it had started.

"Well that's fine; Reid can I have a word with you before you leave?" Caleb asked.

"No way, you guys have tortured him enough for one night!" I exclaimed only to have Reid jump in.

"It's okay, if Caleb wants to talk, we'll talk. Can I help with the dishes first Mrs. Danvers first?" I was absolutely blown away at how well Reid had survived this night; but I suppose it wasn't a real surprise. Reid could do whatever he set his mind to; I was thankful that maintaining peace tonight was included in that.

"No thank you; I appreciate the gesture." My mother said while slowly standing up. Her satin dress glistening as she turned and led her plate towards the kitchen. She looked beautiful tonight; as she always did.

"Thank you for a lovely dinner Mrs. Danvers." Reid called while standing in unison with my brother.

"If I don't come back; keep an eye out for a freshly dug grave." Reid whispered in my ear with a laugh. I wanted to laugh with him; but I was fixated on the reasoning behind Caleb wanting to talk to Reid in private. I hope it wasn't to start some immature fist fight or even worse a fight involving their magic. That's the last thing we needed; last time any magic was used around this house, the main bookshelf was sent flying through a window.

"Caleb-" I started but he had already began walking with Reid out of the candle-lit room and into the darkness that was the hallway leading towards the back of the house. I heard my mother start to talk towards me; probably asking for my help clearing the table but there was no way I wouldn't at least stay in hearing distance of Reid and Caleb.

"Are you really planning on listening in on their conversation?" My mother asked while placing a hand on her waist. I turned to her, so much for sneaking off before she noticed.

"Mom I have to; what if they start fighting?"

"Honestly Melanie; I hardly think they plan on fighting here. They prefer the alley behind Nicky's if I heard correctly." My mother said with a half-smile crossing her lipstick stained lips.

"I'll be in there to help you in a few minutes." I said, still hoping to catch up with Reid and Caleb before they got too far for me to hear their exchanges in words.

"Just try not to get caught playing spy." My mother said shaking her head. I smiled as my mother left me to my original plan. I quickly tip-toed in the direction the two of them had disappeared to. The darkness of the hallway was unnerving; I wish mother would take a liking to electricity one day instead of always relying on candles to light the vast space of house.

I allowed my hands to travel alongside the wall, ensuring I wouldn't bump into anything that would utter a sound. I listened closely as I continued my slow pace down the darkened hallway until I finally began to hear voices. My heart was racing; I was fearful the loudness of its every beat would surely give away my location but as I neared the opened door to the formal living room I listened as their conversation continued. A lamp was turned on; but seeing as how my mother paid little attention to replacing light bulbs; very little light filled the room from the aged bulb.

"Part of me thought you wouldn't show up to dinner tonight." Caleb said, his steps creaking on the old planks of the polished wood floor.

"And miss this chance of bonding with my favorite Spencer Academy alumni? Not a chance." Reid said sarcastically.

"Well let's just get right down to it; I don't like you and I don't know what the hell you're up to with dating my sister but if I find out this is some screwed up plan to get back at me, I'll be forced to step in." Caleb's words were so direct and low in tone; I knew he could be intimidating but this was reaching a whole new level.

"You've already stepped in; a few times! From calling me up offering me money to dump your sister to telling Tyler to try and keep an eye on us…I mean seriously dude? We're dating; whether you like it or not. But you should know that for once, this doesn't have anything to do with you. I don't give two shits about you." Reid said. My mouth dropped; Caleb's attempts to break us up was news to me. I was infuriated; how could Caleb do that to me? As mad as I was I couldn't help but finding comfort in the fact that his attempts had been far from successful; Reid's feelings for me must have been stronger than I had even thought.

"So I'm supposed to believe that Spencer Academy's top player of the game; different girl every night, never the same one twice…is ready to settle down?" Caleb asked.

"You can believe what you want…makes no difference to me. But I'm telling you that I have no evil intentions or an alternative motive as everyone seems to expect from me; I like your sister. She makes me…better than I am. And she's not a pain in the ass like you." Reid said; I felt like running to him and hugging him tight after hearing him say such beautiful and romantic words…for Reid, even those few words was something I'm sure he had a hard time admitting to Caleb. Reid never spoke much about his feelings nor did he care to. But he made sure to show his feelings in the smallest of ways; he would kiss the top of my hand, he would open doors for me and he would place a kiss upon my neck before he'd whisper something to me about how I put every other girl in school to shame.

"Well you seemed to have convinced Tyler that your sincere; it's just…that girl is special okay. She's the one person in this family who doesn't have darkness holding her back in life. She has hopes, dreams and is so full of life…I'd just hate for someone to step into her life and rip it all away from her." Caleb said. I felt a few tears threatening to fall as his words replayed within my head. The two men in that room meant more to me than anyone else in this world; they couldn't be more different but one thing was now clear: both of them were honest and strong with how much they cared about me.

"I don't plan to. I'm just here for her…whatever she wants, she'll have."

"Well if this is how it's going to be; just promise me you will not lose control of your power around her. Using isn't a game anymore; if you lose control, even for a second, it could be devastating Reid. I don't want to get a call hearing about some accident involving my sister, do you understand?" Caleb asked. I understood his request; the powers they had were intense and could be magnified with the slightest of emotion fueling it. It was unpredictable at times and I suppose I would have to be aware of the dangers with me and Reid's relationship growing.

I remember having to practically walk on egg-shells anytime my brother was in a bad mood or sometimes too excited. Any excess of emotion could mean the difference between a little using of power and an accident of epic proportions. It was scary; but it's amazing what you can get used to when you've been exposed to it for so long. My family had gotten so accustomed to magic that we had a code word to indicate whether or not to approach Caleb about anything of a serious matter.

"I understand and I will never lose control around her; I promise." Reid replied. I think both Caleb and I believed his words; Reid had done nothing but show his maturity and respectability here tonight.

"Alright. Well there's only one thing left to do, Melanie are you ready to come in here now or do you prefer eavesdropping from the hallway?" Caleb asked while walking towards the door. I never was good at hide and go seek; the shadows I thought were hiding me actually helped reveal my very location every time.

I smiled as I took a few steps into the room to find Reid smiling at me as if enjoying my slight embarrassment of being discovered by my brother. Caleb shook his head as he returned to his seat on the leather upholstered chair that had a few worn places in it from where our father would often grip the seat.

"Busted." Reid said as he propped his feet up on the coffee table.

"Thanks." I replied while taking my seat next to the smiling blonde. Hard to find aggravation in such a handsome face; but he was certainly testing that thought.

"I take it you heard the entire conversation?" Caleb said while crossing his arms across his deep navy t-shirt.

"Well I…might have heard some of it…" I said flashing my biggest grin only to have Reid throw his arm around me; after laughing at me naturally.

"I guess it's good for you to be reminded that you're going to have to take the same precautions around Reid that you did around me growing up. Magic isn't stable and someone in this room hasn't exactly mastered the meaning of control yet." Caleb said while falling onto the enlarged, leather chair.

I looked over at Reid who wasn't exactly thrilled to hear Caleb's statement, but he wasn't making an effort to deny it. I guess even Reid knew the risks involved in our relationship.

"Don't let what happened to Brandy…happen to my sister Reid." Caleb quickly added. I raised an eyebrow before feeling Reid's arm pull away from me. He placed both his hands about his face and released a loud sigh. What was Caleb talking about? I don't recall hearing of any accidents within Reid's past relationship in my time spent talking with Ally and Tyler. Which means it was either to insignificant to mention…or the exact opposite.

"That…only happened once. I've never lost control like that since." Reid said softly in hopes to control his obvious anger.

"One time is all it takes…to go too far." Caleb said. I tried my best not to intervene in the conversation but I knew that it might not help in the increasing agitation of my boyfriend on the topic.

Reid finally looked at me; his expression was the look of utter defeat. What could he be thinking of?

"I promise I won't lose control of my power around you…I need you to believe and trust me when I say that." He said but I couldn't help but wonder what on earth the conversation was hiding to make him make such a heart-felt promise to me. His hand was placed on my hand as he continued to look into my eyes.

"What…happened…when you lost control?" I finally brought myself to ask. Reid looked away; he was afraid to even look at me to reveal the truth to me.

"Her anger…was my only weakness. She would yell, scream and throw whatever she could find at me. That night…I finally…snapped. I released an energy surge to the point it sent everything in the room, including her…crashing into the walls. I could never let something like that happen again. Not now, not ever."

"She was unconscious for four days from the impact." Caleb said bluntly. I wouldn't say that I became scared of Reid the moment I heard of what happened; but I knew that my guard would be up slightly higher from this night on. It was hard for me to think that Reid was capable of such a thing; but I knew every son of Ipswich was capable of great power; terrible…but great power.

I found myself unable to even respond; my mind must be taking a few extra notes on the fact I had two people in my life I cared about as much as I should fear them. I looked across the room where Caleb was sitting; his deep brown eyes were filled with worry. I know it must have taken a lot for my brother to even allow Reid to walk into this situation in the first place. His protective nature was something I knew would keep me safe but then again how could it always? He was barely at home anymore; he had his own life and his own responsibilities. There might come a time that Reid and I did find ourselves arguing and that could certainly lead to Reid losing his control. I shuddered at the thought of any harm coming to me from the one person I wanted to be with for as long as he would have me.

"Please don't be afraid of me Red." Reid said but I quickly smiled at him.

"I'm not afraid; everyone makes mistakes and we will just be careful if tensions get a little high. We will take the necessary precautions." I directed my response towards both Reid and Caleb. I wanted Caleb to at least calm his concerns before leaving this room tonight. But such a hope may go unfulfilled. If it's one thing I knew well about my brother is the fact he worried enough for every single citizen in this town. He was still so young but he carried the weight of every worry and stress as if he had lived for centuries. He was a lot like our mother in that way.

I instantly fought back the urge to find out everything that led to that terrible accident with Brandy but as the room fell silent; I knew the conversation was over.

"For goodness sakes…the two of you go ahead and get out of here and go have some fun. Heaven knows the fun never lasts." I heard my mother say as she propped herself against the frame of the door. Her deep red lips tried to smile but the sadness behind the smile was evident to all who witness it. I loved my mother so much; it pained me to see what she had reduced to over the years. I could be childish and place all the blame on my father for causing my mother's deterioration but it was all of our faults. Caleb had his share of rebellions and experiences in inappropriate use of power whereas I left and left her to wander the hallways of this house alone.

But there she was; telling me and my boyfriend to go have fun. That was something my mother rarely advised; I couldn't help but stand and make my way into her arms for an embrace that had been long overdue.

"He's become a fine man Melanie; I had my concerns but he has proven himself to me tonight." She whispered in my ear. My heart could have soared straight out of my chest after hearing those words. The battle between the Danvers family and Reid Garwin might just be over…at least as far as tonight is concerned.

"I can't believe that we made it out of there alive!" I said while refraining from doing some form of victory dance in front of the blonde who was leaning against Tyler's hummer.

"You should never doubt the power of the Garwin charm." He smiled as I finally leaning into his strong arms. I laid my head gently against his chest; the steady rhythm of his heart was and his enticing scent of cologne was so comforting to my senses.

"Thank you so much Reid; thank you for everything." I said as I felt his arms pull me closer.

"Anything for you Red." He replied while placing a kiss on the top of my head. I looked up at him; the sight was something I could safely say I would never get tired of seeing. He was looking down at me with a genuine smile that even the gathering clouds overhead couldn't hide.

I felt his hand find its place on the side of my face as he inched his way towards me for a kiss. I quickly stood upon my tip-toes to reach him first; the excitement of the night made me eager to kiss the man who not only survived this night but also managed to get the approval of my mother who was known to hold onto her first impressions of someone for years.

The feeling of his lips drove me wild as I began to sense the kiss picking up speed and intensity. I allowed my hand to make its way behind his head to pull him even closer to the kiss; I was desperate for this kiss and I felt myself slowly losing myself in the heat of the moment.

Our kisses were that of every girl's dream; he kissed me as if he never wanted to stop. The feelings that surged throughout my body every time I melted into his arms with our kiss was pure bliss.

I felt his dominance begin to creep into kiss as he quickly spun us around until I felt the chill of the hummer pressing against my back. I leaned my head back as his lips began to make themselves known alongside my neck. I gasped at the boldness of his moves until I heard the front door of my house swing open.

"When mom said to have fun…she certainly didn't mean that!" Caleb shouted before walking back into the house, slamming the door behind him. Reid quickly pulled away with a laugh.

"You've got to stop kissing me like that!" Reid smirked.

"You started it!" I said while climbing into the hummer as he politely opened the door for me.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. Let's get you back to your dorm before I find myself not caring who sees how badly I want to keep kissing you." My cheeks flushed as he closed the door and made his way behind the steering wheel.

As we drove; heavy metal music playing quietly through the speakers, I found myself unable to stop smiling. Reid often had this effect on me but tonight I felt as if the only obstacle that was in our way had been completely pushed aside by means of an after dinner conversation. We were free to date without any objections and I did everything in my power not to say that very thought over and over again.

I looked at Reid, his eyes fixed on the road ahead but his lips were still curled into a smile that he had since our lips finally parted.

As we took yet another turn I felt my mind shifting towards Reid's ex-girlfriend Brandy. It wasn't that I was trying to find something to put a damper on my spirits; it just sometimes happened. I hated that my thoughts were knocking upon my mind screaming "Hey! Don't you think you should ask a bit more about Brandy?" I wasn't jealous; Reid had a past as we all do. But I was curious as to why they fought so much and what led to Reid losing his control and using his power against her.

"Would you mind if I asked to know more about your relationship with Brandy? What happened between you two?" I asked hoping I didn't come across as being nosey. But I guess that's exactly what I was being; I couldn't help it. I had in my mind that the more I knew about her and what she did to drive Reid away, the better prepared I was to ensure I wouldn't make those same mistakes. I also needed to hear these things from Reid. I had spent so much time listening to what everyone else had to say about Reid and Brandy's relationship that I overlooked the one person who would provide the truth.

"You know what they say about curiosity don't you?" Reid replied jokingly. I smiled but that wouldn't deter me from the fact I wanted to know Reid; all of him and everything that has brought him into my life.

"You're scared that I might hurt you like I did Brandy…aren't you?"

"No, that isn't it at all. I'm just…interested in you…I guess." I said, regretting instantly my lame choice of words.

"Well I'd hope that you were interested in me. I wouldn't have risked my life walking into the Danvers estate if you weren't interested." Reid chuckled. He was quite talented in changing the subject to avoid answering my questions. Their relationship had to have been hard; even with the bits and pieces I had found about was enough to make anyone go crazy.

"The night of the accident, she had been strung out on pills that day. I barely recognized her when she was high; she was a completely different person. I came into her dorm after a night of drinking with the guys at Nicky's. Neither of us should have been around each other that night. A little too late for those thoughts though right?" He said while pulling into the parking space nearest the school. The street lights were providing the light to see each other clearly.

"I can't remember what we were even fighting about; can you believe it? I was so drunk that I couldn't begin to tell you what even started the argument. But I do remember her slapping me across the face. She had never done such a thing to me before and I don't know…something just snapped the moment it happened. I blacked out…and my power just exploded all around me. The next thing I know, she's lying in the floor. I um…well I thought she was dead…" Reid continued as he rubbed his eyes. The pain of reliving the experience was written across his face. I fought tears back myself as I watched him lay his head upon the steering wheel.

"I…regret that night more than anything. Not because I miss her or wish that things could have worked out between us…but just the fact that I wasn't even the one who took her to the hospital. I was a coward…Tyler had to come and take care of everything. I stayed in the room…it was the first time I considered life not worth living. I umm…I grabbed a bottle of pills Brandy had bummed off of some guy in the streets and I…swallowed every single one of them." Reid was fighting tears that I was now freely allowing to escape from my eyes. My heart was breaking at every word he spoke.

"Well obviously I didn't die. I just went to sleep and woke up in the hospital a week or so later. The doctor had told me I was lucky to believe I was still alive…but I didn't feel lucky. I had a hard time getting through the days after that; especially when I heard that Brandy had packed her things and left without even a word. It was for the best though…I mean…we were poisoning each others lives. We wouldn't have survived another week in that type of relationship." Reid finished while leaning back into the seat.

"I'm so sorry that happened…I'm so sorry." I kept repeating until Reid reached over and whipped away the last of my tears that traced down my face.

"I'm not sorry. My past led me exactly where I'm meant to be." Reid smiled while placing a single kiss upon the top of my hand. I felt tears threatening to fall yet again as he continued to kiss my hand until allowing his kisses to travel up my arm before resting upon my lips.

"If this is your attempt to staying the night with me…I have to tell you that…it's working." I laughed as he gently pulled away from my lips.

"Would you like to stay with you tonight?" Reid whispered in my ear causing me to blush wildly.

"I promise to keep my hands to myself." Reid added.

"You can promise that, but I certainly won't."

"Did you have to ask her to leave? This is her dorm room too you know." I said; my voice was muffled from the pillow I put over my face. I couldn't believe what just happened. One minute Reid and I were just talking and debating whether or not Marissa Abernathy's father is in the Italian mafia or not and then the next minute we were allowing our attraction to take us to the next level in our relationship; not before Reid turned and asked Ally if she minded giving us an hour or so of privacy. Thankfully she was just excited over the fact we would now have a weeks worth of good lunch conversations.

I just did the unthinkable, but I certainly wasn't regretting it. I felt...different. But still the same. I was happy but so full in thought. The feelings he gave me with every trace of his fingertips and motion was mind blowing. He had no hesitation with his desire to please. I had regained a normal breathing pattern only moments ago; my heart was still trying to find a way to do the same.

"Well did you really want her over there during all of that? I mean, I might have been able to have given her some tips to point out to Baby Boy but other than that…I didn't think you'd want an audience." Reid laughed as he picked the pillow off of my face to place a small kiss upon my cheek.

"You're terrible!"

"That's not what you were saying earlier." Reid quickly added. He had me there; the boy was far from terrible when it came to the intimate moment we just shared together. What I loved was the fact that throughout the entire time, he never looked away from me; his eyes were fixed on me as if nothing else mattered.

"Should I call her and tell her she can come back now?" I asked; still embarrassed over having to watch my roommate leave so I could have sex with my boyfriend. Reid gave me a 'are you serious' look in response; I guess he's right. We could enjoy this night and I'm more than certain Tyler and Ally were entertaining their own attractions as well…I'm sure I'll hear all about it in the morning.

I stretched out slightly before allowing my head to rest upon Reid's toned chest. The warmth radiating from his skin was comforting in the slight chill of the night air finding its way into the room. Reid then brought his arm down and wrapped it around me as I fought away sleep.

"You are so beautiful." He whispered to me. I smiled against his chest before looking up at him. His platinum locks were as wild as the desires reflecting through his very eyes. I was so taken with the way he looked at me; I felt safe, secure and happy. Three feelings I never felt at once until I met this son of Ipswich. Each son of Ipswich that I have met thus far had something special about them to offer to those in their lives. Caleb was bold and a natural born leader, Tyler was loyal and the greatest friend one could ever hope to have; then there was Reid. So much could be said about my beloved boyfriend, but I would say that he was intense and so full of life. When you were with him, you just felt alive.

I continued to look up at him and I wondered if now would be the time to finally express those three important and monumental words that have been dancing about my thoughts ever since I first noticed my feelings towards him. There was no mistake about it…I was in love with Reid Garwin. I guess it would be silly and cliché to profess my love to him after we had sex but I wasn't sure how much longer I could contain how I truly felt. Knowing my awkward tendencies, I'm sure I would accidently say it on the phone or in a text…blowing any and all chances of a romantic announcement of my feelings.

"What are you thinking about?" Reid asked. He knew me so well; he could tell the second my mind was starting to wander. Yet another reason as to why I had fallen for him.

"I feel…a bit nervous to say." I said; debating whether or not the blonde would return my feelings. I mean it had been nearly five months since our relationship finally began tip-toeing around the idea of us being more than just friends. Was it too soon to say you're in love? I didn't think so, but he could have different opinions about the subject. I guess there was only one way to find out.

"You should know you can tell me anything."

"Well…I um…I sort of love you. But not because we just did...well that. I mean it may be part of it but I don't want to sound like I was desperate or-" I finally blurted out my ramblings before I stopped myself. Not the romantic delivery of my love as I was hoping for; but at least it was out there in the open, waiting for Reid to do with it as he wished. I looked up at him eagerly, searching for any flicker of emotion one way or another as to how he felt about hearing those words; but his expression was unreadable.

"You know…after Brandy and I finally went our separate ways, I told myself I would never tell another girl that I loved her. I swore that I would fight off love to the best of my ability. I've done a great job let me tell you." That certainly wasn't the response I was expecting.

"But…it seems love has finally won when you came around. I love you too Red." He smiled; I let out a sigh of relief before leaning up and reaching his lips for a kiss to seal this amazing night.

We spent the next hour just talking and sneaking in a few 'I love you's' into the conversation.

"Well I guess I should go grab a quick shower now so we don't get caught leaving for the showers together in the morning. One more trip to the provost's office I'm sure I'll be suspended…again." Reid laughed while climbing out of the bed and into his basketball shorts he had worn underneath his low-rise jeans. His back muscles were so defined in the light of my night stand lamp; how was it I managed to date such a handsome man?

"Well I guess I'll grab a quick shower as well; meet you back here?" I said while grabbing a folded towel on the floor by the edge of my bed and wrapping it around my frame.

"I'll hurry back to you beautiful." Reid smiled as he tossed a towel over his shoulder and leaning in to kiss me. He then walked out of the room and into the darkness of the hallway.

I quickly made my way out of the room as well, my feet felt as if they stepped onto ice as I entered the hallway. I feared traveling these halls so late at night; every shadow and creak of the settling building made my hairs stand on end. I took a deep breath and began walking the seemingly endless path towards the shower room.

A few extended shadows cased by the twisted branches of trees against the windows reached for my every step causing me to quicken my pace. I finally made my way into the shower room and flipped a few light switches to light the space.

I allowed my towel to fall to my feet before climbing into the stall and starting the flow of water that felt like rain crashing upon my skin. The water was so relaxing and as the steam from my shower began to fill the air, I began to imagine that I was in some sauna back in Europe.

Moments passed until I finally accepted that I was completely clean and ready to join Reid back in my room. I pulled the towel up and wrapped it tightly around me, the cotton fibers catching every stray droplet of water falling about my skin. I slung my red hair back before it had the chance to plaster itself across my face and neck.

I walked out of the shower room and back into the hallway that seemed more haunting than before. The air had to have dropped nearly ten degrees; I could have sworn that my breath could possibly be seen if the temperature had dropped any lower. I stood looking in either direction of the hallway as if expecting some explanation for the changed environment, but found none.

I took a few steps before stopping yet again when my ears began to hear faint whispering behind me. I quickly spun around but saw nothing. I felt my hear threatening to pound straight out of my chest as I began to feel a sense of panic within me.

I turned yet again, expecting to see nothing once more but this time my eyes fell upon a figure standing a few inches from me. I let out a scream before taking a few steps back from the light haired young man that had a curious look upon his face. He must be a new student; still not accustomed to the curfews set up by the school. I guess he could say the same about me as I was wandering the halls as well.

"You scared me!" I said breathing loudly, trying to form a smile to this stranger remaining in his position close to me. He was wearing dark denim and a dark jacket that was a shade darker than the shadows sprawled about the hallway floor.

"My apologies, it's been awhile since I've been back in these halls. I was just getting…reacquainted." His voice spoke, I would be lying if I said the tone in which he spoke was slightly unsettling but as he smiled I felt at ease. He was quite an attractive man and had a kind look about him.

"Oh, did you just come back from a trip?" I asked trying to adjust my towel in away that I didn't appear like a total free spirit wandering the halls at 3 in the morning.

"Something like that." He replied.

"Well…I should get back to my room now; it was nice to meet you um?" I asked while extended my hand for a shake and a proper introduction from the young man.

"Chase…and the pleasure is mine." He smiled while giving a firm shake to my hand before walking away into the shadows of the adjacent hallway. I'd have to find out more about that guy, he seemed really nice and Reid is always looking for an extra player in the pool tournaments at Nicky's.

I finally made my way back into my room to find Reid was fast asleep in my bed; I couldn't help but smile as I saw his lips curling into a smile even in his sleep. This was the first time I had ever seen Reid sleeping; it was adorable to see the strong and confident man resembling an innocent child as he began allowing his mind to dream.

I pulled on some sweats before climbing into bed next to him; he instinctively shifted himself until he was holding me into his arms. I allowed my heavy eye lids to lower completely and quickly drifted off to the best sleep I think I could ever have.

* * *

Morning rolled around and I slowly allowed my eyes to adjust to the brightness of the morning sun rays peering through the clouds and into my dorm room. I looked down to see that Reid's arm was still holding me; I could get used to waking up to being held by the one man I just couldn't get enough of.

"I think I fell asleep on the remote." Reid's raspy morning voice spoke.

"Good morning to you too." I chuckled. I stretched until finally forcing myself out of bed until realizing that today was just Sunday. With that realization I fell back into bed and pulled the sheets over me once more.

"Thought it was Monday?"

"I can never keep track of days anymore." I replied as I rolled over to face him. He was glowing in the warmth of the sun that was surprisingly still shinning through. Must have been a record; the sun usually never stays out long around here. Many people complain about the constant overcast and downpours, but I had grown accustomed to such weather during my stay in Europe. The weather there was constant rain slim to no chance to ever seeing sunlight.

"Sorry I crashed last night; showers put my ass to sleep." Reid said while yawning.

"It's alright; oh I was going to tell you…I met someone last night on the way from my shower."

"I knew it was only a matter of time before you'd go looking for someone else! I bet they make straight A's don't they? And love the smell of books!" Reid laughed before I quickly gave him a gentle slap upon the chest.

"Oh stop it! No, I met another student who must be new or just transferred in…I've never seen him before. He was nice, you should see if he can join you for a pool tournament. I know you've cussed out about every other potential teammate." I smiled.

"Hey I can't help they can't play. They need to take some lessons for playing on my table. What was the guy's name, I'm sure I'll know him."

"Chase? Yeah that's it. I think he was saying he got back from some trip or something." I replied. I watched as Reid sat up from the bed and looked down at me in confusion.

"Something wrong?"

"Did he happen to mention a last name?" Reid asked in a serious tone that I was quite sure I understood the reason why.

"No…I don't think so."

"Are you sure?" Reid asked.

"I'm sure…what's your deal? Do you know this guy?" I asked while sitting up as well.

"I'm sure it's not the same guy but it's a little odd for a new student to transfer in so late in the year don't you think? What did he look like?" I was starting to indulge the notion that there was something Reid wasn't telling me.

"He looked like any other guy here…but I think you owe me an explanation here. It's not everyday I see you freak out like this." I said while watching his expression remain concerned.

"Did your brother not tell you anything about what happened here last year?" Reid asked. Good question; it was no secret that I never paid much attention to Caleb's story telling over the phone but I thought surely if it was important I would remember. I searched through all our conversations I had in memory but couldn't place anything that would raise any concern to me. But then I recalled a conversation my mother had with me expressing her concern with Caleb's ascension and how my father's heart wasn't able to take the thought of Caleb ascending without him being there to guide him. But that conversation was clearly made after my mother had been drinking; and I do remember not exactly believing everything that was said about the way my father passed away but I had no basis for my suspicions because I had no deep memories of him. He was hidden away from me my entire life…how could I interject the idea he couldn't possibly die from a broken heart? He was practically a stranger to me; he could have had a weakened heart that was affected by his lack of involvement in Caleb's ascension. I mean I was always told that the ascension was a moment of great pride for both father and son to share.

The more I thought about the conversation the more pieces to the puzzle I was finding; she did say something about another bloodline in the Ipswich colonies. She said that this guy was giving Caleb trouble and made a mess of things Caleb's final semester. But she assured me that everything would be fine; and there wasn't much I could do as I was hundreds of miles away. So I simply let it go; forgetting many bits and pieces of the conversation along the way. I'm thinking I might now regret that decision.

"I don't know much about it…I know my father died shortly after the situation." I said, frowning slightly. I hardly even cried after finding out about my father; I hated myself for not showing more emotion towards the man who helped bring me into this world. But there was little I could change about that now.

"Your father willed his power to Caleb to fight Chase Collins; this kid who walked into the school and basically became a member of our group until we figured out his true identity. He was the 5th bloodline of the sons of Ipswich…Pope's kid. But Caleb defeated him at the old Putnam barn…but I wouldn't put it past your brother to leave before making sure the job was done. No offense, but your brother was so wrapped up in Sarah, he could have made a mistake and allowed Chase to survive."

"Now wait just a second…let's slow down and think about this. Even if Caleb didn't kill this guy…why would he risk coming back here? Caleb's not even here anymore." I said trying to contain the fact that I just heard that my father didn't die from a fragile heart or from guilt of being away from Caleb as he ascended. Why would my mother keep such information from me? And why would Caleb do the same thing? This should have been the type of conversation we had repeatedly to ensure everyone understands…at least that's what I would think.

"I don't know…it doesn't make much sense. I'll talk to Tyler today. Don't worry just yet okay…maybe this is just a coincidence." Reid tried a smile. He didn't believe the advice he just gave but I highly doubt the guy I met last night was some malicious figure seeking a revenge plot of some sort. The conversation did however raise a few questions I would have to find answers to; I would like to know exactly what happened last year and why I wasn't told the whole truth about everything that had happened to my father. Was my family trying to protect me from worrying back then? I guess it was possible; I had always been viewed as the baby in the family…but still this was a bigger deal than just keeping me from finding out my pet goldfish had died.

"I shouldn't have worried you. I'm sorry." Reid said while leaning in to place his lips upon mine. His touch always lightened the mood…even in this case his kiss proved to be just the distraction my mind needed.

"Come on…I feel like buying you something special today." Reid smirked. Oh he was very clever in his attempts to keep me from worrying; I guess I would go along with it…for now.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Now I think the plot is starting to thicken don't you? Hope you enjoyed the back to back updates! I felt motivated! The action is coming up! Please take a moment to review!**


	9. Waffles

**(Warning this chapter has some mature content matter in the form of graphic violence)**

 **Too Close**

 **Chapter Nine**

We had been shopping for nearly three hours; I found it quite entertaining to see that Reid liked to shop more than any female I've ever met. I think the outing was to distract me just as much as it was to distract him from the looming thought that perhaps the young man I had met isn't as innocent as he seemed. I still couldn't quite accept that Chase was the same person who nearly killed my brother, killed a guy in his own car at a party, put Pogue in the hospital, and placed a deadly spell upon Pogue's girlfriend and Sarah. He just didn't look…evil. But I guess my idea of what evil should look like was more like the monsters in stories I read growing up; hardly the type that could sneak their way into Spencer Academy and do so much damage without drawing any attention to himself.

I forced myself to empty my head of all such thoughts as I looked at my bed which was now covered in various purchases from the shopping spree Reid and I had taken today. He shouldn't have bought me so much, but if I was to be spoiled, this was certainly the way to do it! He bought me a few outfits, a stuffed animal and a pair of hot pink, cut off leather gloves; so we could match. It was an adorable gesture and I decided at that very moment to slide my hands into them before admiring my now Reid-like style adorning my hands.

"Oh god…now you guys are dressing like each other now. I better not see Reid in heels anytime soon." Ally said while entering the dorm room, a bag full of junk food for our annual junk food grub fest.

"Aw shut up, you and Tyler are about as sickeningly cute as it gets!" I chuckled while closing the blinds and turning the lamp on. Ally then began throwing every article of clothing, books, papers and shoes from her bed into the floor. That was her idea of cleaning; and it couldn't be more hilarious.

"Well that's definitely true; he brings out the romantic side in me."

"So does food." I laughed as she plopped down onto her bed revealing nothing but cheese wiz, whipped cream and various bags of chips surrounding her. Ally shinned a sarcastic smile before switching the television on. I fell onto my bed and took in a deep breath; this truly was the life. I never in a million years would have imagined my life being as carefree and perfect as it is in this very moment. Naturally I thought about this all being too good to be true; but I just didn't want to allow it to creep into my mind…just yet.

"So is Reid good in bed?" Ally asked bluntly; I should have known she would bring that conversation up before the day was over.

"Is Tyler?" I deflected.

"Oh no you don't…I asked first!"

"Well…he's…definitely talented in that…um area." I said feeling my blush erupting wildly from my words.

"Well I wouldn't expect anything less from Reid. You go girl, you got your own personal sex god for a boyfriend!" Ally cheered as she handed me a bag of cheese puffs.

"Well…what about Tyler?" I quickly deflected yet again.

"Girl, he's AMAZING! And let me tell you something…these sons of Ipswich must use magic to accomplish the things they can do!" I about choked on my food at her choice of words.

"Magic? Yeah…must be!" I quickly recovered.

"Did Reid not tell you that Tyler filled me in on the whole magic thing? I know all about Reid, Tyler and even your brother…it's about the most entertaining news I've heard in years!" Ally exclaimed. My jaw dropped instantly. She knows? Where was I in this decision to tell anyone about the family secrets? I mean, I love Ally to death…but that is a very huge and very secret aspect of our lives that wasn't meant to be shared with anyone outside the families.

Caleb broken a lot of rules set up by the families and most importantly my mother. When he decided to share this secret with Sarah, he had a lot of opposition and I remember my mother reminding over and over again not to make that same mistake. Luckily I've found someone who was not only aware of the secrets but was a part of them.

"Don't worry I'm not going to say anything…but I have to admit that's pretty cool that you're family is a part of all of that! Do you have any powers? Or is it just your brother?" I think my jaw dropped a bit further as she continued to ask questions that I have never heard from anyone outside of the family. I trusted her when she said she wouldn't reveal our secrets; but it's just dangerous for her to have such knowledge…you never know who or what could use that knowledge against her. I literally felt sick at the realization that Ally was now involved in the "family business."

"I um…don't have any powers." I replied. Which was the truth; but I kept one part out of the response. My mother had told me that the women in a few of the families have reported having the ability to see into the future. Well such a gift has obviously skipped over me; which might not be such a bad thing. My mother often told me stories of a distant relative who was "blessed" with the gift; she drove herself mad and took her own life. Not the most pleasant of family stories…but not all stories are pleasant when dealing with the magic bloodlines of Ipswich.

"I can sense your apprehension to me knowing about all of this…I'm sorry. Tyler just sat me down and told me everything…he said it was easier if I knew than it was keeping it a secret." I guess it was wrong of me to show my hesitancy towards Ally knowing; it was Tyler's secret to tell…not mine. And even though it involved me; it didn't directly effect me…I just worried about her knowing. It's a lot for a person to handle…but Ally was the one person who could take it and then not give it a second thought. She never dwelled much on any one thing; it's what kept her carefree and energetic personality. If anyone could handle it…it was her.

I then began thinking of how Caleb spoke to Reid and me about the dangers of Reid losing control of his powers around me; did Ally know that she too had to keep in mind those dangers around Tyler? I never thought much to warn her until now about how dangerous being in a relationship with a son of Ipswich truly was. I guess it was partly because I feared revealing a secret that could possibly tear the two apart or risk her thinking I was completely insane before asking for a new, less-imaginative roommate. Either way…it was my job as a friend to let her know the risks; but I half-expected Tyler to have already explained it to her. Only one way to find out.

"Ally…can I be a mother hen for a few seconds please?" I asked, forcing a smile.

"Of course, cluck away."

"Did Tyler tell you…that his power isn't exactly stable? I mean…there are a few dangers that you and I both have now. I just want you to be careful…okay? Gah, I sound more like my brother every day."

"I know, and I appreciate you looking out for me. Yeah…Tyler told me about how he might lose control one day…scary to think huh? Well, we decided to have code words if he starts to feel unstable or too emotional…he's going to say the word 'waffles' and I'll know to leave and give him space."

"Waffles? Let me guess, you cam up with the code word?" I giggled.

"Hey! It was the first thing that popped into my head. I think Tyler gets jealous I think about food more than him sometimes!" we both busted out laughing; I felt a wave of relief washing over me. Ally was going to be fine and the secret she know has to keep; will be safe with her.

The midnight hour finally appeared upon my alarm clock as Ally drifted off to sleep. I was soon to follow as the voices coming from the television became a muffled lullaby that carried me to sleep.

* * *

 _"If you value your worthless lives…I suggest you run." Chase spoke, his eyes as black as the shadows that surrounded every thought that entered his mind. I turned and watched as the many people that were enjoying a night at Nicky's took off running out of every door and window they could find until only me, Ally, Tyler, Reid and Chase remained in the now silent and dimly-lit bar._

 _"Just go Ally…run as far away from here as you can! Find my cell in the hummer…call Caleb and Pogue; tell them to get here now!" Tyler directed as Ally wailed out in protest._

 _"No! I'm not leaving you guys!" she screamed, tears streaked down her face. I fought back tears at the sight of her refusing to leave; her small frame kept collapsing from the sheer weight of the situation taking place. Chase was back and he had only one thing on his mind: revenge._

 _It seems it was no coincidence that he managed to seek me out that night in the hallways. I was Caleb's one and only sister; to kill me would be the ultimate payback to the one who took his chances of obtaining power to quench his ambition._

 _"Isn't this just a lifetime movie moment?" Chase laughed, his voice was so unnaturally cold, I wondered if any part of his humanity remained within._

 _"I SAID GO!" Tyler roared while pushing Ally towards the door. She scrambled to grab the handle before giving me an extended look of fear and worry. I offered a smile to her as I watched her force herself through the doors of the building._

 _"Now it's just us family." Chase said while lifting himself up into the air and onto the pool table. He quickly sent an energy surge towards us with a twisted smile of satisfaction._

 _We were all sent flying into the cement wall with such force I felt it hard to even obtain a single breath after the impact._

 _"You're going to pay for ever showing your face around here again!" Tyler shouted, his eyes darkening to match the black pools of Chase that were now fixed on Tyler._

 _I watched as Reid scrambled towards me; my face still remaining on the dusty wooden planks stretching across the floor of the bar._

 _"I'm going to pay huh? Well I've heard that one before." Chase said while sending a ball of energy towards Tyler who quickly managed to deflect it. Tyler then used his powers to lift every chair in the room into the air and send it flying into Chase._

 _Tyler then ran towards Reid and I, his expression was that of determination of which I have never seen before._

 _"Reid you've got to get her out of here, I'll distract him as long as I can until Pogue and Caleb get here." Tyler spoke but Reid shook his head frantically as I quickly voiced the protest._

 _"We're not leaving you! He's not going to try anything until Caleb gets here!" I proclaimed while allowing Reid to help me to my feet. I then felt a slight breeze of movement behind me as I watched Reid and Tyler get flung across the room by Chase's energy. I turned quickly to see Chase standing inches from me. I went to run but I felt my feet remain in place; magic was never forgiving when it came to the one standing in its way._

 _"I won't try anything until Caleb gets here? Now what gave you that idea?" He asked, his blackened eyes staring a whole straight through my very soul._

 _"This is all for Caleb…you want him to watch as you try to kill everyone he loves! I'm not blind to the motives you are so cowardly attempting!" I shouted, instantly regretting the boldness of my words pushing through my fear._

 _"You know what, that's a very astute observation I must say. But, here's the one thing you forgot to mention…you see I don't have to kill you to make you suffer." His words made every hair upon my body stand on edge._

 _I tried to move in any way I could but still I remained as still as a statue before the sadistic teen standing before me. He allowed his hand to travel from a lock of my hair down to my neck. His touch was cold, clammy and I felt myself crying at the very idea that I could die by his hand at any moment._

 _"It's a shame that things have had to come to this…I always wanted to have a sister." I felt his hand extend until his grip was tightly clenching around my throat. I stood, until his hold lifted me into the air. I remained still except for my eyes that blinked wildly as if that would allow me the chance to breathe._

 _"Please…d-don't!" I choked out until Chase sent me flying into the wall of shelves holding every bottle of alcohol Nicky had so proudly displayed. The impact was sudden and loud. The echo of shattering glass filled the building as I felt a few shards of glass pierce my skin in various locations. I fell onto the floor with a soft thud before having the dust and debris of glass fall upon me like rain. My body was screaming in pain until I noticed I was allowing those screams to make their way through my lips._

 _I then heard Reid yelling at the top of his lungs in anger as running footsteps reached my ears. Reid was now attacking Chase; the sound of their energy flinging across the room in a display of power._

 _Soon I felt hands rolling me over onto my back until my blurred vision focused enough to see Tyler hovering over me with a look of panic; his eyes had returned to normal and they were reflecting the very fear that I was feeling within me._

 _"Just…stay calm. Breathe. Everything is going to be fine. Try not to move much." He said with a shaking voice. I raised an eyebrow; why was he talking to me like this? I forced my clouded mind to clear until a sharp and unbearable pain began to ache within my side. I brought my hands up towards the source of the pain only to have Tyler push away my hands._

 _"Don't touch it…we'll get you help okay. Just Breathe." He said trying to keep his concern from showing upon his weak smile. I tried my best to breathe but I kept feeling the need to hold it in as each surge of pain radiated throughout my body._

 _"GET AWAY FROM HER!" Chase screamed, his voice boomed like thunder in the practically destroyed building. I struggled to hear Reid's voice but all I heard were footsteps approaching. I looked up at Tyler who was now allowing his eyes to turn black._

 _I rolled my head over to see Chase now standing a few feet away, a broken pool stick in his hand as he twirled it between his very fingers. Where was Reid? What happened to him?_

 _"Give us a little privacy…would you?" Chase asked. Tyler quickly extended his hands out in front of him and conjured a mass of energy that was growing with every second. The very fabric of his shirt began to ripple from the wild ball of energy forming before he sent the energy towards Chase who was sent flying into the nearby bar tables and chairs that were stacked from the waitresses hoping for an early closing night._

 _I smiled at the sight of Chase lying in the debris of the demolished furniture. Despite the pain, I forced myself to my feet, quickly grabbing the counter to support my weakened legs. I quickly allowed my gaze to fall to my side that was moistened with red liquid: blood. I forced my eyes from the injury and turned to Tyler who was now smiling as Reid limped over towards me with a smile upon his face as well._

 _"We might be able to do this after all." Tyler said as Reid allowed me to shift my weight into him. The small victory was enough to make even me feel some slight relief._

 _The mood quickly shifted as the sound of shuffling debris and laughing was heard. Chase was scrambling to his feet as he used his magic to point the jagged edge of the broken pool stick towards us._

 _"Lesson one: never underestimate your opponent. It could cost you your life." Chase said as he firmly stood and flung the pool stick towards us. I gasped the second I watched the pointed object whiz by Reid and I._

 _"TYLER!" I screamed as I saw the most horrifying sight my eyes have ever seen. Tyler was standing, the wooden stick was protruding from his upper chest, blood creating a pattern upon his shirt. His widened eyes stared at the wound before staggering backwards and collapsing onto the floor. Reid then crashed onto his knees next to Tyler before ripping his shirt open to see the full extent of the damage._

 _"Hang in there Baby boy…it's not that bad…you've had worse. Remember summer camp in middle school?" Reid forced a laugh. Reid began contemplating what actions to take next as I slowly turned my head to Chase who was motioning for me to come closer to him. I looked down at Tyler who was quickly losing all color in his face before a few sobs escaped my lips and I began walking towards Chase._

 _As I walked and stepped over a few broken chairs and bottles; I felt the movement create shocks of pain within me, but still I walked until I felt Chase throw his arm around my shoulders._

 _"Now look what you made me do. But hey, if it makes you feel any better…I didn't give Tyler an injury he wouldn't survive. I'm not that heartless. Everyone, even your precious Reid will be just fine as long as you come with me. We have so much catching up to do after all! I'm dying to here how the family is." Chase whispered in my ear. I knew the second I left the protection of Reid…I would surely die. But I couldn't stay here either; I heard Reid fighting back tears at the sight of his best friend in the current state he was in. This was all my fault._

 _I allowed Chase to direct us out of the bar as I silently prepared myself for what was sure to be the end of my life._

"MEL! Jesus woman! Wake up, you're going to be late for class and you won't be able to blame me this time!" Ally shouted as she tossed a pillow towards me. My eyes shot open instantly. My body was drenched in sweat as was my cotton sheets covering me. I forced in a deep breath; that was the worst nightmare I think I could have ever had! I reached over for a towel to notice my hands were shaking; that dream was so real, my body still managed to cling to the intensity of the fear experienced in my dream.

"Woah, are you okay? You don't look so good? Want me to take you to the infirmary?" Ally asked, her toothbrush hanging from her mouth and white foam gathering upon her lips. I smiled slightly; it was just a dream…it was only a dream.

"I'm fine, that's the last time we fall asleep watching CSI though!" I said while standing from my bed. That had to be the only explanation for such a vivid and dark dream; yeah…that was it. That mixed with my conversation about Chase with Reid and having enough junk food in my stomach to feed the school must have been just the mixture to allow for such a dream to enter my subconscious.

"Fair enough, well hurry up and get ready for class, you got fifteen minutes." Ally said while returning to the sink. I began my routine scramble to get ready for class all while keeping my dream from replaying in my mind; which was interesting to have happen. Most dreams I forget the second I wake up and if I do by chance remember it; it's only in bits and pieces. The fragments of the dream often left scattered about my thoughts. But this dream or I should say this nightmare was as real to my mind now as it was as the dream took place. This certainly was a new way to start the day; recovering from a dream was definitely new for me. I hope that the morning wouldn't serve as how the rest of the day would be.

"I need a coffee." I sighed.

* * *

Weeks had gone by and I was literally drained from that nightmare that had been haunting my dreams nearly every night since it first appeared. Everyone was so eager preparing themselves for graduation, but I haven't had the energy to even think about graduation or the plans that follow; let alone get excited about it. How could I when I keep seeing my boyfriend and friend get brutally hurt every time I close my eyes?

I had decided that perhaps I should sit down and discuss this with my mother; It was still hard to think this was some glimpse into the future…mainly because Chase hasn't even made his presence known again in the halls of Spencer Academy; if he was the evil that plagued my brother's life last year…he sure wasn't giving any indications that he would do the same this year. But then again, in my dream I knew without a doubt that this was the same Chase that practically ruined my brother's life. Mainly because I looked at him and felt fear; the same fear I bet my brother experienced last year when facing him. In my dream I could also see the revenge plot reflecting in his very expression; he wanted nothing else but to get back at Caleb…through me

Was this all in my head? I just didn't know what to think or do; I couldn't escape this dream and part of me felt that if I did finally escape it; that it would seek me out in reality. I felt horrible that everyone around had noticed my anxiousness and fatigue from this reoccurring nightmare. I could feel their concerned eyes on me every moment of the day and I could hear them talking, expressing how unsure they were about my state.

"Baby, you need to eat something." Reid whispered in my ear. I then allowed my mind to take in the fact I was sitting at the dinner table at a local pizzeria. Tyler and Ally were sitting across from me; forcing themselves not to stare. Great; I had become the buzz-kill to the double date we had planned for the night.

"I am." I said while picking up a slice of the cheese pizza. I couldn't help but cringe at the sight of grease dripping from the pizza and onto my plate. The smell was horrendous; but of course if I didn't eat this, they'd label it another example of how I am not acting like myself or how a trip to the doctor might be in order. Truth be told, I didn't know what was going on with me. I haven't felt like myself and I just didn't want to believe that such a horrible nightmare could actually be a glimpse into the future. I couldn't believe it and yet the thought was ever-present in the back of my mind.

This was becoming too much to keep to myself; especially when I couldn't even look at Tyler without instantly thinking of how badly he was injured by Chase in my dream. I had to at least say something…despite my fear of being thought of as crazy; I had to explain myself. I looked around, their eyes on me as if they already expected me to give some explanation as to what has been going on lately.

"Guys…there's something I need to tell you." I said while placing the pizza slice back onto my plate. There was no way I was going to eat that.

"Reid I knew it! You two are having too much sex! The girl can't catch a break! You need to cool it, you're not rabbits!" Ally yelled; a few sets of eyes fell onto our table which was conveniently placed in the middle of the dinning area.

"WHAT! That's soooo not where I was going with that!" I quickly replied, blushing from the sheer embarrassment. I looked over at Reid who had a childish grin upon his face just as Tyler now had.

"Hey it's not just me! She starts it." Reid said with a smirk. I shook my head; well thank you for that wonderful contribution to the conversation Reid.

"ANYWAYS! I've been…a little out of it lately." I started. My nervous fingers grabbing a handful of my black skirt to fiddle with as I faced the intent glances from my friends.

"A little?" Tyler asked sarcastically.

"I've been having…this nightmare. It's pretty intense…to say the least."

"Was it like realistic? I mean, there weren't any unicorns or anything in it was there?" Tyler asked.

"No, this was very realistic, that's why it scares me so much. I keep having the same nightmare over and over again. It won't stop." I finally announced only to get an unexpected response.

"It won't stop until it actually happens." Tyler said.

"Looks like Caleb was right." Reid sighed. I raised an eyebrow as Tyler nodded his head.

"Care to explain?" I asked. Why was it Caleb always had some knowledge about things but never shared it with me? This whole, being viewed as too young to understand business, was really getting old.

"Caleb told us, before he left with Sarah and you enrolled into Spencer Academy, that you were supposed to have some gift of foresight. He said your mother swore that it had skipped this generation but-" Reid started but I found myself growing angry; why was I always the last to know anything that goes on in this family?

"Don't get mad Mel, he didn't want to tell you and make you worry unless we knew for sure." Tyler interrupted; sensing my aggravation.

Suddenly, it hit me. My eyes widened and I felt my breath catch itself in my throat.

"So this nightmare…is going to happen?" I asked frantically.

"Well the future is tricky…" Ally started until seeing each of us give her a look of confusion.

"What? I watched a lot of Doctor Who growing up." She added. I smiled; at least there was someone here to lighten the mood.

"Not sure of all the particulars with this, you're going to have to talk to your mom. But in the mean time, mind sharing with us what happened in your dream? So we can be prepared just in case it happens?" Tyler asked. I was hoping he would forget to ask about that part.

I looked around the restaurant, I never thought I'd ever miss a normal conversation over cheap pizza and sodas but I guess the magical life isn't all that it's cracked up to be. I can remember being so jealous of Caleb when he would spend time around the rest of the guys and talk about magic and powers. I would peek through the windows of the house just to catch a glimpse of their secret gatherings; I wanted so bad to be a part of it. But here I was, right smack in the middle of it and I couldn't help but wish I for that blissful ignorance I once had.

"That guy I met in the hallways, Chase attacked Nicky's bar; us to be specific. It didn't end well." I was purposefully vague; I didn't know how beneficial it was just yet to tell them the details of Chase's attack.

"You met Chase in the hallways?" Tyler asked strongly.

"It's still unclear if who she met was the same Chase that we know." Reid said while helping himself to another slice of pizza. He and Ally were continuing their onslaught on the pizza; as if this was nothing but another typical conversation. Tyler and I were the ones who found it impossible to eat given the circumstances.

"Oh it is, why else would he make himself known to Melanie of all people. Chase is back and we need to prepare ourselves for the worse." Tyler said sternly; I've never seen him so serious before but I guess he knew just about as well as Caleb did about the threat Chase posed to us all.

"Well, we're out of here guys, I think I'm going to take Melanie to her house to talk to her mom so we can better understand how this whole seeing into the future thing works. Meet back up with you later?" Reid asked while standing.

"Sure, no problem." Tyler replied.

"I'll see you back at the dorm Mel." Ally said as I stood and followed Reid out of the building and into the humid, yet refreshing evening air. I took in a deep breath and then turned to Reid.

"Shall we visit dear mother?" Reid flashed a smile. I quickly found myself smiling in return. Reid has proven throughout the entire 6 months that we've spent together that he is always there to bring a smile to my face; which was something that meant more to me in times like this than anything else.

I felt myself walking towards him and pushing him gently against the brick pillar that was nearest us.

"Don't start something you can't finish Red." Reid purred as I rose onto my tip toes and leaned into him; my lips pressed gently against his. I felt his ands rest upon my hips as I felt his lips matching every action of my own. The attraction between us was undeniable; every time I closed my eyes and felt his lips upon mine I felt dizzy with ecstasy.

"Get a room." I heard Tyler's voice say as I peeked my eyes open. He and Ally were smiling while walking towards her car. I felt Reid's lips curl into a smile before our lips parted.

"Remember to give that girl a break Reid! Geez!" Ally added before they closed the car doors behind them.

"When are you going to tell them that you're usually the one who starts it?" Reid chuckled. I placed a final kiss upon his lips; I could never quite get enough of his touch.

"Oh I can't tell them that. You're just going to have to take one for the team baby." I said while walking towards the hummer that took Reid half an hour to convince Tyler into letting him borrow yet again.

"You're so damn beautiful when you walk away." Reid called before following my steps.

"Oh shut up." I laughed before climbing into the elevated leather seat.

We soon drove off in the direction of the one place I should fear the least but tonight the circumstances had changed. I was so apprehensive to know more about this so called gift of mine; I just kept thinking of my relative who shared this gift with me. She lost her mind because of being given the ability to see into the future. Would I be doomed to suffer the same fate?

Having only had the gift for a few weeks; I couldn't assume that I knew the full extent of the mental and emotional toll this gift had upon a person, but I had an idea. Ever since I started having that dream I felt like a shell of my former self. It's like I've been afraid to live my normal life because part of me thought the second I allowed the nightmare to slip away from my thoughts; it would surely come true.

Chase. His very face was imprinted on my mind; every cold and calculating glance he had was peering right into my very soul. His face that was once so handsome, gentle and kind upon our first meeting had completely changed in the presence of my thoughts and dreams. He scared me. My nightmare scared me…but most of all the thought of this happening in reality scared me most of all.

I wondered what my mother would have to say about all of this? I realized we were about to find out as the hummer engine grumbled to a stop.

"Whatever we find out, you just keep in mind that we're in this together. We can handle anything together." Reid said; his hands grazing the side of my face tucked in the shadows of the night.

"You've been so good to me Reid; I'm just sorry that I can't be…normal." I said. I had this conversation with Ally; Reid has been surrounded by magic and all the complications that come with it his entire life, he'd eventually decide that normal isn't a bad idea in one area of his life. This has to be draining for him; not the typical teen romance most people crave in their final high school days.

"Do I really look like the type to go for normal?" He said while allowing his eyes to go as dark as the shadows surrounding us. He was allowing his powers to twirl his cell phone in the air without as much as a blink of an eye.

"Well…maybe not." I grinned.

"Don't you add our relationship to your worries Red…I'm here and there's no other place I'd rather be." He could be so romantic and charming; I often wondered if that was part of the magical abilities of the sons of Ipswich. I watched as his cell phone slowly lower itself into the cup holder and his eyes slowly fade to a normal appearance.

"Now let's go find out what kickass powers my baby has." Reid said while cheerfully jumping from his seat and onto the ground outside. I shook my head before laughing; oh how I loved him.

 **Author's Note: Things are getting interesting! Please drop a review if you have a moment to do so!**

 **HapaDoll: I'm going to maintain these long updates for sure, I think everyone enjoys a good lengthy read I know I do so I'll keep with it even though this chapter was a wee bit short compared to the others but I wanted to get this out, i'll update later today or tomorrow to make up for it! You read my mind, Reid is so endearing I love his type and the thought of him trying to impress and be on his best behavior for the parents, well it makes my heart skip a beat lol! Brandy is a touchy subject for Reid but I think you already like the idea of her role in the story now even without her there. Glad you liked the awkward family dinner too I could not IMAGINE how pissed Caleb would be seeing his little sister with Reid it cracks me up! I sent you a good long PM hope it found its way to you! Reply whenever you can my friend! Thanks for reviewing!**


	10. Gift or Curse

**Too Close**

 **Chapter Ten**

We sat quiet, still and slightly upright in the presence of my mother tonight. She had not taken lightly the news that I had given her; but I couldn't say I blame her. Her one and only daughter had been given an ability that claimed a life within the family, if not more. A great, but terrible ability was now mine to live with for who knows how long. I watched as her heart broke yet again while she filled her whiskey glass up once more. The sounds of cracking ice filled the silent room as the room temperature liquid poured into the chilled glass.

My mother was a strong woman; there was no denying that. She alone has withstood many years of hardship and yet here she remained. Her beauty still clung to her every feature; and the smile she offered us at that moment; was the same weak yet calming smile she would shine in the midst of any situation.

"Will I have this gift for the rest of my life?" I asked breaking the silence between us all. Not quite prepared for whatever the answer would be.

"Yes…and no." My mother responded while taking a sip from her drink. "The curse comes and goes as it pleases. No real rhyme or reason as to when it will appear or disappear." My mother added; I loved how she corrected my choice of word for "gift" to a "curse". She certainly did not want to allow me to believe that this ability was a special gift to be thankful for; it was a curse and a lethal one at that.

I allowed my gaze to fall onto the aging rug below, my eyes traveling along every pattern. I was told moments before to look for further information in the diary of my past relative who lived and died with this ability; but I refused. I'm sure Reid along with anyone else wouldn't understand why I chose not to read the diary; but it wasn't their decision to make. I knew that if I read that diary, I would delve into the mind of what could possibly be my own mind in the years to come. The very pages of that diary was riddled with fear, paranoia and perhaps even a suicide note that might leave a warning to those the ability was passed down to. Why would I want to read that? I'd rather make my own story with this ability than be shown the worst possible outcome.

"If things get to be too much for you; you tell me." My mother said while looking at me. I could see the concern in her very eyes that looked as if it had been a few days since she had slept well. I knew that it would be another few days before she would be able to sleep as well; this information might just be the breaking point for my mother that Caleb and I had feared for many years. As strong as my mother is; she was still human and she had survived more than any one person should.

"I'll look out for her Ms. Danvers. I won't let anything happen to her." Reid said. I smiled; I knew he meant every word. But would my mother?

Silence was the only response to Reid's words. I now wondered if informing my mother was a good decision on my part. I've just aided tremendously to an already troubled mind.

"Not that I'm promoting my daughter to drink before she's of age, but I recall reading in that diary that a glass of warm tea and bourbon would help. Agatha said that was the only time she could find rest if the premonitions…became too intense."

Well, I guess there could be a worse remedy. Aside from that comment, this discussion wasn't as helpful as I had anticipated; Reid was now looking at me and I could safely assume he was thinking the same. My mother was withholding information, as she often would. But why? Was it so terrible that it was best to keep it from me? From all that was said tonight, I now knew that I was basically on my own with this. I would have to learn about this ability and how to live with it by experience; but I was determined to prove to my mother, my friends and myself that this was not going to be the end of me. I would find away to not only live with this, but live as normal and as happy of a life as I could. This was my chance to show that Caleb wasn't the only Danvers to face an obstacle and overcome it.

"So, I guess that's about it then? Thanks for talking mom; please don't worry about me okay?" I said while standing up. My mother slightly nodded her head. She was going to worry; she knew it and I knew it.

I looked at her closely; her eye lids were heavy as she proceeded to finish her drink and pour yet another drink. She would continue that pattern until morning light crept into the room.

"Would you like me to help you upstairs?" Reid offered while taking a few steps towards her.

"My boy, I haven't asked for a man's help in over thirty years; I don't plan on starting tonight." She said while portraying the one trait she had that got her through all theses years: pride.

"I love you mom; I'll call you soon okay?" I said while placing a kiss upon her cheek and allowing her to throw her arm around my neck to hug me.

"Good night Ms. Danvers." Reid said as we made our way out of the thick air and hopelessness flooding the home. It pained me to see my mother like that; but it was a side of her that would always rear itself time and time again.

"Are you alright?" Reid asked as we made it outside; a few stars glistening overhead.

"I am; but do you think you've got any bourbon to spare?" I asked, I guess I'd try it to see if I could actually get one night of peace tonight in my dreams.

"Oh so you only want me for my booze? I see how it is." Reid laughed as he lunged towards me, gathered me into his arms before throwing me over his shoulder with ease. I giggled like a little girl as he began walking towards the hummer. I felt every vibration tickling me with every step.

I reached down towards his backside; his boxers always showing from his preferred low-waisted jeans.

"I will not hesitate to give you a wedgie! Put me down!" I said while grabbing a handful of his boxers.

"If you want in my pants you could have just asked." Reid laughed before allowing me to slide from his shoulders until my feet were firmly placed on the ground. I looked up at him; the warmth he had upon his expression was just the comfort I needed after tonight. Even after the months we had been together; I still found myself at a loss for words at how truly handsome he was. He was perfection in my eyes; I could spend forever gazing upon him and the smile he had that seemed to be just for me.

We stood, our hands finding their usual location around one another, as we continued to smile and gaze into each other's eyes. There was never any doubt that he felt as strongly for me as I did for me and it was moments like this that made me believe it even more. I wondered if we'd ever find a time to grow too used to each other; maybe even grow tired of each other's presence. But here we were, looking at each other as if we were falling in love for the first time all over again.

"I can't believe you managed to do it." Reid said with a smirk.

"Do what?" I asked while tilting my head playfully.

"Make me do the one thing that I swore I'd never do."

"Date a redhead?" I giggled.

"Well there is that. No, I meant this…being in love." Reid said while placing a gentle kiss upon my head. I felt his arms slightly squeeze me closer as he spoke.

"So you love me huh?" I couldn't resist. It was so rare to hear him speak of his feelings, but I didn't really mind if you could believe it. After that night I spent in the pouring rain, trying everything I could to pull out his feelings for me to see, I finally found those feelings and I never wanted to doubt them again. When Reid Garwin tells you how he feels, even if it's only a handful of times, you can believe that it's the truth. But it didn't stop me from prying to hear it tonight…as he's looking down at me, the stars shinning in his very eyes.

"Would you believe me if I said that I loved you so much, that for the first time, walking by the jewelry store and seeing all the diamond rings on display didn't make me want to vomit?" Reid spoke. I read in between every word that fell upon my ears; but I contained my excitement despite my natural instinct to jump up and down. Reid was so subtle, but hearing him say this made my heart skip a beat. So the idea of marriage was something that has crossed his mind once or twice; and his reaction wasn't to throw up…this is huge.

Of course I've pondered marriage throughout our relationship; what hopeless romantic hasn't entertained the idea. Could I see myself marrying the man holding me close tonight? Well that's probably the easiest question to date that I could answer: yes…HELL YES. I'm sure many would argue that I'm too young to know what I want or I'd be stupid to even think of marriage so soon into the relationship. But those people haven't seen into my heart or heard my thoughts; those people don't know how every empty space within my very soul has been filled by the simple fact that I'm with him. I love him; I love him with all that I am. And even tonight; when my stomach is still in knots over the fact I've become aware of an ability that is as dangerous as it is unexplainable; I find myself smiling, laughing and blushing at the very feeling of his gaze upon me. I would consider my life a life to be proud of if I was given the opportunity to feel this way for the rest of my life.

"Well, I'm glad you didn't vomit. That's got to mean I'm doing something right." I tried my best to keep my pitch from elevating with sheer excitement; but as I watched Reid smile; I realized that perhaps my efforts weren't realized.

"You could say that." He replied.

"Well who knows, you might find yourself wanting to go in there one day. Just to test how strong that stomach is of yours." I said; well I guess I was going to pry as much as I could get away with.

"I could see that." He smirked while stepping towards the hummer and opening the door I suppose the conversation was as far as he was comfortable with going but the grin upon my face was there to stay, as was the thought of witnessing Reid on one knee opening a small black box revealing a diamond that would take my breath away. Goodness; do I have it bad or what?

As I waved to the hummer now pulling away from the parking lot, I clutched the brown bag of bourbon I was always embarrassed to be holding as I walked towards the door of the dormitory.

"We just keep bumping into each other at the strangest hours don't we?" Spoke a voice nearby. I spun around to see Chase standing, shadows hiding much of his face. The startle sent the bag in my hands falling towards the ground until Chase captured it in the blink of an eye.

"I certainly hope you don't plan on drinking this alone; that would just be sad." Chase said with a smile that I would have found endearing had I not learned of the sinister thoughts behind such a smile.

"No, my roommate and I are celebrating tonight." I quickly replied. Praying my fear wasn't being noticed but as he took a step towards me I instantly felt my feet take a step back. My heart was pounding; everything that I had witnessed in my premonition kept flashing before my eyes. I debated whether to run or scream for help but as the young man approached I found myself at a loss as to what to do.

"What's the occasion?" he inquired, his eyes still masked in shadow were causing goose bumps to appear on my skin. I couldn't help but wonder if this is how it felt to be facing death itself.

Moments passed and I realized I had not even answered his question; my paranoia of him catching onto my fears and realizations that he might just be the same Chase my brother spent much of his time and energy trying to defeat, was overwhelming.

"Let's drop the formalities shall we? I know you know who I am and I know all about your little ability to see into the future." Chase spoke, his voice growing more dominant and forceful with each word.

"How d-did you know that?"

"I get around. This is great though; I take it I don't even have you tell you why I'm here. You already know! I've got to thank the ancestors for saving me some time explaining myself. That can become so repetitive."

I looked behind me to judge the distance between my location and the door; would I be able to even make it to the door? This was definitely the Chase that I was told to fear; his power must be tremendous…I would stand no chance against him. I was trapped and I was at the mercy of the young man standing before me.

"Don't start freaking out and running away…I really don't feel like chasing you. I came to talk." He said coldly. I then returned my gaze upon him; I suppose there wasn't much sense in running away from a warlock anyway.

"What do you want?"

"Your brother asked me the same thing last year. What is it with you and your brother asking such dumb questions? You know exactly what I want." He said; I felt my hands beginning to shake from terror. He was right; I did know what he wanted. He wanted revenge and I was the only way he would get that revenge against my brother.

"W-why do you want revenge? Y-your alive…isn't that enough?" I asked, regretting how bold I was to even ask. I watched as a flicker of anger sweep across his expression.

"You precious older brother made a fool out of me and just went about his life as if I was nothing. He made the mistake to walk away from that barn thinking that he came out the victor in our battle; as if he was the strong and almighty warlock that triumphed over evil. Well I'll tell you this; he won't make that mistake again. You can't wipe your brow after fighting Chase Pope and go about your life…that doesn't happen." He roared; his voice booming with rage.

"Last year I wanted power; this year I want revenge. And I will have it by taking your life." He added. My eyes blinked frantically at the sincerity in his voice. I watched as he began walking towards me. What was he doing? Was he planning to kill me now? So many thoughts mingled in horror engulfed my mind as I stood frozen in fear.

"You're going to kill me." I whispered, as if afraid to even say those words loud enough for the words to enter the space between us. Chase walked until he was nearly inches from me. I felt his very breath upon me. I then felt the chill of his cold hands graze the side of my face.

"So young and yet so beautiful; it's a shame that your brother has sealed your fate." He spoke. His lifeless eyes looking right through me as if I was no human standing before him; I was just a means to an end that he must have planned that very night he fought my brother.

"Please…don't." I pleaded; I felt the sting of hot tears freely falling down my face.

"Shhhhh. Don't cry just yet. Just listen. I'm not going to kill you tonight but I want to make myself perfectly, unmistakably clear." He started, his fingers grabbing hold of my chin before harshly jerking my face towards him until my ear was upon his lips.

"You will meet me at Nicky's this Saturday night at midnight. If you're going to die, might as well have one last drink beforehand right? But you call your brother and you get him here. I want him to see the light leave your eyes and understand that this all could have been avoided had he just willed me his powers." He spoke.

"Now if you don't come to Nicky's that night or between now and then you have some master plan to run away…just know that I will hunt every single person you love down and I will kill them myself. And trust me…I'm quite good at ending lives. Call that my special _gift_." He then released me and turned before walking away casually; appearing as if the only plan he had just revealed to me was some high school prank he wanted to pull.

I however found that I could not walk away so casually; I collapsed onto the cold cement beneath me and I wept.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Well I'm back! I've started updating slowly, my stories to ensure I get them all finished for my followers of my fics…this one is no exception and I was to thank HapaDoll for requesting that this be my next update, I'm a bit late with it but I hope she and everyone else enjoys this update, many more to come! Thanks for being so patient and kind, drop a review too please! Thank you! –Amelia**


	11. Don't Blink

**Too Close**

 **Chapter Eleven**

"So this Saturday huh?" Tyler asked; Ally quickly placing a kiss upon his cheek. I lowered my head in response; I hated placing the burden of Chase's warning upon them first thing Monday morning. I then examined the sausage and egg biscuit on my plate; once my favorite breakfast food offered at the school cafeteria was now a reminder that life was nothing like it was before.

I looked around to all the faces of students surrounding us; I longed for their carefree appearances…their cheerful laughter. As I released my sharp intake of air I realized, Chase Collins had now ruined not one Danver's senior year, but two. I'm sure he was somewhere out there, reveling in that very notion. What an accomplishment he must think this to be.

I looked over at Reid; he had been rather quiet since I had told them all of Chase's reappearance at Spencer Academy. His jaw muscles were clenched as tight as his fists he had hidden under the table. I was well aware that it was only a matter of time before the rage boiling beneath the surface would reveal itself. I couldn't help but think of Caleb's warnings; should I even still be sitting next to him, knowing the dangers of his escalating emotions? I decided to place my hand upon his and I offered a smile; not knowing what good either action would do.

"I should have walked you inside…I shouldn't have just left you like that! I swear…I'm going to kill him!" Reid's voice hummed with anger as a few heads turned towards us. I withdrew my hand as Tyler stood up and walked towards Reid. With one swift tug, Tyler had pulled Reid to his feet and began walking him out through the doors leading outside. I guess I wasn't the only one sensing the danger of Reid's emotions at the moment.

I turned to Ally; even her bubbly nature was blanketed by the darkened situation at hand.

"He'll be okay. Tyler will calm him down." She said, her anxious fingers beginning to twirl a few strands of her blonde hair.

"What am I going to do Ally? What if Chase…wins?" I asked fighting back tears. The memory of my premonition was as present in my mind now as it was the first night I witnessed it. Reid and Tyler weren't strong enough. My brother and Pogue were nowhere to be found. I left that bar with Chase; my life was placed in the hands of that deranged warlock who wanted nothing more than to parade my murder in front of my brother.

"Stop worrying about this okay? Worrying yourself sick won't help anything. You need to call your brother and tell him to get here; Caleb will know exactly what to do. And if Pogue makes it here, that's four against one…I like those odds don't you?" Ally replied. I wondered if I should even tell her exactly how my premonition played out; Caleb and Pogue never made it in time and Reid was left crouched next to Tyler, tending to his horrific injury. There was no victory against Chase.

Ally had hope in her eyes, that much could be seen even in the dim light of another cloudy day flooding in from the window we were near. I couldn't take that hope away, no matter how wrongly placed it was. She would surely allow that hope to influence Tyler who would in turn have a positive affect on Reid. I couldn't take that hope away, I just couldn't.

"Yeah, you're right." I lied while smiling once more before standing and following Ally to the first class of the day. It was so strange to carry on with everyday activities such as school when the thought of your own impending death was never far from thought. As I walked next to Ally, allowing her to ramble about the latest gossip, I couldn't deny the fact that I shouldn't even be here. Why was I going to class and pretending that nothing was wrong? I should be spending time with my mother, my brother…and Reid; it might be the only chance that I have to do it.

My thoughts were becoming dark with every passing second; I felt as if Chase had already claimed my life as I sat down in class and my ears only heard muffled voices and my eyes were fixed on the clock mounted on the wall; time. I was fixated on time because I knew that was the one thing I didn't have.

* * *

School dragged on slowly until the final bell sounded; I immediately pulled out my cell phone as I walked towards my room, hoping that I would have some call or text from Reid indicating he was okay. But there was nothing. He had missed an entire day of school and didn't send any word to me about him being alright; not exactly the best time to be giving the silent treatment.

How long would he need before he regained control over his emotions? I sighed as I passed another group of students that were gathered in the hall across from my room. I could feel their stares upon me; I wonder what creative stories they would use to explain my behavior today.

I made it into my room and fell onto my bed; not caring of the random objects and clothes still sprawled out upon it. The room was quiet and would be for a few hours; Ally was at softball practice and I was left to the room alone with nothing but my darkened thoughts until I decide to get up from this bed. Which at the moment I wondered if that decision would ever come to pass.

My thoughts were cut short as I heard a desperate knock upon the door. Before I even made it to the door, I watched Reid make his way into the room with great speed.

I started to inquire as to the reason for such a hasty entrance until I felt his arms wrap around me in the middle of the room, without warning I felt as we began to slowly sway back and forth. Were we slow dancing? I shook my head as I tried to figure out what possessed the son of Ipswich to barge into my room and begin slow dancing with me under the light of the ceiling fan light fixture; but as moments passed I found myself enjoying the slow and peaceful movements of our feet. I grew lost in the peaceful and romantic moment of our dance. I felt as his arms pulled me closer to him, the feeling of our bodies so close to one another was a comfort that I had grown to love.

I felt myself smiling and resting my head upon his strong shoulder; he was certainly full of surprises. I closed my eyes and wondered how it was that I ever lived my life without him. Suddenly the thoughts of his hasty exit from breakfast and lack of communication throughout the day became forgotten as we continued to sway to the sound of our beating hearts.

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" He whispered into my ear. The warmth of his breath was so enticing I felt myself shudder. I lifted my head to gaze upon the perfection that was Reid Garwin. He was so graceful with his features and yet still the intensity could be seen within those eyes I longed to look into forever.

"You have; but I don't think I'd ever get tired of hearing it." I said with a smile.

"Even if you heard it for the rest of your life?" Reid asked while placing a kiss upon my forehead. I blushed slightly; I loved each display of affection he gave me.

"Even then." I said. Suddenly I felt our gentle sway stop. I felt his arm release my frame; I instantly missed his touch.

Time began to slow as I followed Reid's movements until he was resting upon one knee and holding a small black velvet box within his hands. My mouth was gaping open as my eyes widened; Reid locked eyes with me before curling his lips into his trademark smirk.

"I know loving me hasn't been easy; and I'll admit I was scared to even let you love me at first. I have made so many mistakes and letting you walk away that rainy night was something I plan to make up to you for the rest of my life. I love you Melanie Danvers and I'm here tonight, on one knee, hoping that you'll make me the happiest man alive by saying you'll marry me." He then lifted the lid of the small box revealing a silver diamond ring that had an intricate design with two small rubies on either side of the large diamond.

"Red stones to symbolize my love for my favorite redhead." Reid added with a wink. I felt tears freely falling at the sheer happiness my heart was feeling. If a heart could burst from too much love and happiness; mine would have shattered this very moment.

"YES!" I shrieked before allowing him to place the amazing symbol of his love upon my finger. I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist, this was a moment, this very second I literally felt as if I was allowed a glimpse of heaven on earth.

"But why? Why now?" I asked while I felt his kisses were placed upon every inch of my skin within his reach.

"I know things haven't been the most ideal lately; I know your scared…we all are. But that's why; this is a better time than ever to make this time into something you can look back and smile on." He replied.

"But what about Chase?" I asked, hoping not to bring down the obvious dream come true.

"Forget Chase! This is about you and me…and nothing else matters." Reid replied. I smiled wildly as I felt his kisses upon my skin once more. Before too long I heard the door opening and in walked Tyler who was giving us an approving smile; followed by Ally who was squealing and jumping up and down.

"LET ME SEE IT!" Ally shrieked as I was gently placed back upon my feet and began flashing my engagement ring to my best friend; she grasped my hand and began rambling excitedly about the ring. I smiled while whipping away my tears of joy as I turned and looked at Reid once more. He propped against the wall and looking back at me in the exact way I thought any man in love would look: happy.

* * *

It was Saturday morning. I had almost forgotten why I had feared the day's arrival; I guess I could thank Reid's surprise proposal for that. We had spent the entire week celebrating with friends, family and going wherever we could to announce the engagement. I felt like a celebrity walking through the halls of Spencer Academy; I guess I wasn't the only one who couldn't believe Reid popped the question. But I understood why he did now…of all times. Perhaps it's morbid to say, but we weren't exactly guaranteed tomorrow; not with Chase lurking around the town, desperate to avenge his defeat at the old Putnam barn.

I rolled out of bed, seeing that Ally had already left for the day. I knew her plan was to spend as much time with Tyler as she could. I had instructed her not to come to Nicky's tonight; thinking that perhaps if I could change any aspect of my premonition, it could help. Caleb was already in town as well; so at least I knew that it wouldn't just be Reid and Tyler walking into Nicky's to face Chase tonight. I wanted to say that all these changes and precautions I was taking made all my fear and doubt disappear; but even in the comfort of my dorm room, I was jumping at every sound I heard.

I stood and started going through each article of clothing hanging in the closet; what was I suppose to wear on a day like this? Did getting up and ready even matter? The dull ache within the pit of my stomach intensified as I sifted through all my clothes; my energy was slowly fading as I fought the desire to climb into bed and wait for all of this to blow over. I would wake up and everything would be taken care of and my family and friends would all be safe and ready to begin their aid in planning the wedding. But Chase wasn't someone who would go away and in my bed was no safer place from his presence. The day had already begun and the confrontation with Chase was going to happen no matter where I was.

Chase. His very name sent chills up my spine. There was no mistaking the sheer terror I experienced that night he approached me on my way to my dorm room. I couldn't help but wonder what happened to him to create such a twisted and evil creature; there was nothing human left about him. It was as if he flipped a switch to all feelings, emotions and humanity; it was unfortunate…and so very terrifying. His touch; was as cold as ice; and his eyes reflected nothing but darkness. I knew deep in my heart that it was he that needed to be saved tonight, not me. But I also knew that Chase was too far gone to even reach out to save; it would be him…or me who would fall tonight.

I feared seeing him again and feeling his breath upon me. I tried my hardest not to allow my premonition to creep into my thoughts; but not even the glisten of the diamond ring upon my finger could keep me distracted for long. The image of that broken pool stick protruding from Tyler's chest and the echoes of Reid's desperate attempts to calm his closest friend was ever present within my mind. The glimpse into the future, which was quickly nearing the present, was a waking nightmare.

I finally made my decision on an outfit and pulled a simple black strapless top on and quickly added a black leather jacket to complete the look along with some jeans; it was Reid's favorite outfit. I ran a flat-iron through my bright red locks and applied some makeup before walking towards my cell phone to see what the guys had decided on as the final plan of action.

Before I reached my phone I heard a knock upon my door; I guess Reid decided on speaking in person rather than through texts. Given the circumstances; that was a decision I was glad he made. I opened the door to see the very face of the evil we had been preparing to meet tonight. But what was he doing here now? I felt my breath catch within my throat as I simply stepped aside and watched as he walked in after closing the door behind him.

"I t-thought you wanted to meet at Nicky's…tonight?" I asked, knowing my fear was bringing him a great deal of satisfaction. He crossed his arms as a devious grin crossed while resting his eyes upon me.

"Patience is an overrated virtue." He replied. I started looking around for way to escape but Chase had strategically positioned himself between me and the door.

"So I hear congratulations are in order!" Chase said with a chuckle; why was it that he would always attempt to make small talk before proceeding with his dark intentions? I kept my comments to myself; I was not going to indulge him with conversation when talking was the last thing he came here to do.

"Giving me the silent treatment I see; well no matter…" He said while approaching me in such a way I felt as if the temperature was dropping the closer he got to me.

I backed as far away from him as I could until I felt the wall against my heels. Chase stopped directly in front of me, his eyes slowly darkening. So much for my premonition coming true and so much for him waiting until Caleb was here to do whatever he had in his mind he was going to do.

I felt the need to cry, to scream, to run, to do something but I stood frozen in the fear that now had me bound in its clutches. My eyes were entranced by the darkened pools of black staring back at me. I was unable to breathe and unable to utter a single word as my vision was reduced to a diming tunnel. I felt the ground beneath my feet giving way as I wondered if this was really it, was this what dying felt like?

"Don't blink." Chase whispered as darkness engulfed me and I lost myself in the stillness of the nothingness that surrounded me.

* * *

 **Reid's POV**

I continued up the flight of stairs, quickening my pace with every step. I had a terrible feeling growing within me; why had she not answered her phone? Something wasn't right. How could I have been so stupid and allow her to stay in her dorm alone; if anything happened to her…no I couldn't start thinking like that, I had to get to her, now.

I finally reached the door and swung it open with such force I heard the glass shatter the second it connected with the wall. My eyes then saw my worst fears standing before me. Chase was standing over Melanie. She was sprawled out; her body was motionless upon the floor at his feet. As my teeth clenched and my hands formed into fists; I intently examined the condition of Melanie; trying my hardest to ensure her safety before charging at Chase who was softly chuckling to himself. He must have known I would come.

I watched as Melanie's chest gently rose and fell; she was breathing. This was good; but I couldn't help but wonder what spell she was placed under. Surely I could reverse it after I dealt Chase his payback.

"She's quite beautiful; I can see why you felt the need to propose to such a pretty little thing so soon. Ah, young love so impatient yet so strong am I right?" He whispered while crouching down and running his fingers through her hair. It was like he was toying with her, like she was his prey.

"DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER!" I growled; the sight of his hands near her led me start to lose myself in the rage that I knew could be my very downfall. Despite my thoughts screaming for me to remain calm and think clearly, I felt my face began to radiate with heat as my eyes darkened. I should have known Chase would change his plans at the drop of a hat; I should have known he would rather act in the element of surprise rather than keeping his word. He was a coward…a snake; everyone was so quick to label me as the bad guy. Not knowing the dark thoughts and actions that were taking place here today. He was going to pay; he was going to pay dearly for even laying a finger upon her.

Chase stood and turned towards me; with slow and seemingly uninterested movements he finally flashed a smile. He was mocking me; I could tell by the very way he titled his head to allow the fullest extent of his smile show. My heart began to beat as I felt myself breathing loudly; my body was preparing itself for a battle. I didn't care the risks and I didn't care that I was told not to confront Chase without backup; after what he's done…this kid ain't walking away from this battle. Not this time.

"Now Reid…let's not do anything stupid. The hero role is a fool's role. Why don't you make yourself useful and run along and find Caleb. He's the only one with any real power around here." He smirked, with that I charged. I sensed him gather energy for a power attack but I quickly drove my fist into his face with every ounce of strength I had. Chase stumbled back before falling onto the ground, blood pouring freely from his nose. I did the only thing my instincts were instructing me to do; I crashed to my knees over him and began ramming my fist into any area left unguarded. He wasn't worth the use of magic…he deserved to have his ass kicked.

Moments passed and I realized that Chase was laughing at me; every hit he took only made him laugh louder. I was infuriated as I stood up once more. I looked down at him; his mouth and nose were spewing blood. Why was he not fighting me back? What was he playing at?

My breathing was sharp and I heard the pants escaping my lips from the beating I had just given to him, but yet he continued to laugh.

"Is that really…all you've got? You know you're really proving my statement about Caleb being the only one with power around here you know." Chase chuckled; he was beginning to really piss me off. I began to feel energy surging throughout my body; I guess using would be the only choice I had to silence this fucker up for good.

I felt the tingling sensation as energy began falling front my fingertips and into two balls of energy; one in each hand. As soon as the light from the energy flickered into sight I released the energy swiftly and watched as it connected with Chase, sending him flying into the wall. A few frames fell from the wall, shattering instantly. Dust from the drywall began to fall like snow onto Chase who was now coughing from the impact. I felt myself smiling; I would enjoy making him suffer.

I stepped over a few objects before crouching in front of the great evil Caleb went on and on about. Caleb preached to me last night just as he had in the past, of how strong Chase was and how careful we needed to be. What a fucking joke. This was the most powerful warlock? This was the undefeatable power that was unlike anything we've ever known? Well I guess the only power Chase had was the power to reveal the fact that Caleb was a damn liar. Caleb must have wanted to make himself look like hero last year; he had to make himself sound stronger than he truly was by enhancing the story of how he defeated Chase in the old Putnam barn. How pathetic; Chase was nothing compared to me. Perhaps it was Caleb who was the weakest link in the families.

I was laughing myself now as I watched Chase slouch over and begin to cough spittle of blood upon the hardwood floor.

"Well go ahead…aren't you going to finish the job? Or are you too much of a coward like Caleb? If you don't kill me…I'm afraid I may have to end your little engagement by taking her life!" I slammed my fist into his mouth. Every word he speaks is garbage. I watched as he writhed upon the floor, trying to sit up once more.

Without the slightest hesitation I grabbed a hold of his throat and began to use the favorite use of dark magic I had learned. I first used it on Caleb in the Alley behind Nicky's last year, I hardly felt guilty for using against Caleb. Especially after being thrown into mounts of glass bottles stacked against the fence.

I watched Chase struggle for air and every vein beneath his skin popping up, screaming for the chance to relax and take a breath; but I wouldn't be so merciful. I know realized why I enjoyed using this power so much. I pulled his face closer to mine so he could see my smiling face. So he would know who he was messing with.

"Sucks don't it?" I spat through my clenched teeth. I felt his life fading under my very grasp. But I couldn't shake the fact that my satisfaction was quickly becoming overshadowed by confusion. What has he not fought back? He's not even struggling to save his own life? This was hardly the fight I was expecting.

The more I questioned and the more doubt that crept into my mind, the tighter my grip became. I felt my face reddening as the force I was applying to my chokehold on the still smiling teen intensified. Suddenly I heard a slight whimper from Melanie. My grip relaxed slightly as I turned towards her only to feel a blast of energy send me crashing into the television stand nearby.

My body stung from the impact and from the energy blast colliding with my chest. Energy blasts left you feeling as if lightning has struck you close enough for you to feel the aftermath…but far enough away so that you would live to remember the pain.

I winced quietly, hoping my pain wasn't seen by my opponent. I struggled to regain my focus on Melanie; but the sound of Chase's laughter reached my ears once again.

"What…the hell…is so funny?" I choked out. I pushed my body up to a sitting position while I looked up at him; preparing myself for his response.

"I could tell you…but I'd rather just show you." Chase replied. I raised an eyebrow in confusion from his statement. Within a matter of a blink or two, Chase's every wound began to fade until nothing remained from my attacks. Not even a scratch. Before I could utter a word, Chase motioned towards Melanie who was now whimpering louder in her unconscious state until I saw wounds beginning to appear on her face and body.

My eyes trailed every droplet of blood that began to trickle from the corner of her pink lips. I felt my eyes blinking furiously, what…the hell was this?

"Oh what cruel irony! Every blow you threw at me in the hopes of protecting her…has transferred to the very person you've tried to protect. I wonder if sweet Melanie could survive the beating you just gave me…or I should say her." Chase chuckled as I watched in horror as tears began to fall from Melanie's closed eyes. I shook my head as I scrambled towards her and grabbed the closest towel my hands could reach. I began whipping away the blood pouring from her now pale face.

I continued to shake my head, how could this be happening? I felt my eyes burning from the threat of tears until I looked up at Chase with every feeling of hate and anger now consuming my very existence. I knew my eyes were as black as night from the desire to erupt with every power I could conjure…I should blast him right through the window shinning light in behind him; but I couldn't. Whatever spell he was using…made him untouchable. I couldn't lay a single finger upon him without risking further injury to Mel.

"I'm going to kill you…I'm going to fucking kill you…DO YOU HEAR ME! YOU COWARD!" I repeated towards him. I meant it; I would find a way to end his life for everything he has done.

"Good luck with that Garwin. And good luck fixing the mess you've made here; you've really out done yourself." Chase said while taking his walk out of the room. I watched him leave…I sat motionless in the quiet and stillness of the painful scene before me as he just walked away. Every blow, every hit and every use of power I used on Chase had been inflicted upon Melanie. I was afraid to allow my eyes to return to her. My heart sank into the lowest pit of my stomach; I felt sick. I couldn't bring myself to look at the damage I had caused her fragile body. My mind was racing with thoughts of what I should do but I couldn't even bring myself to act upon anything. What the hell have I done?

Moments passed until I felt the vibration of my cell phone in my pocket; I quickly shoved my hand into my pocket until I felt the device in my hand. I dialed the only number I knew to call: Tyler.

* * *

 **Author's Note: Got another update up and posted quick for you all! Just as a thank you for hanging with me through such a long hiatus! Hope you'll forgive me for that, and please let me know what you think of this roller coaster of a chapter! What did you think of the proposal? I though it may be a tad too cheesy don't kill me haha, but I thought it would simple, sweet and a light in the dark times happening now. Drop a review please, thank you for reading! –Amelia**


End file.
